Harry Potter and the Golden Path
by SlytherinDreams
Summary: Harry is faced with a difficult task that has befallen his family. Everyone knows it will either be him or voldemort that dies, but who is it going to be? Will love save the famous Potter family? Or will Harry and Ginny's lives be destroyed by the EVIL Da
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my first Fanfiction. I hope everyone likes it. I have worked hard on it and I think It will turn out really good. Please read and Review I can use all the help in the world. and I'm looking fora beta reader if anyone is interested! **

**Just some Notes  
This story takes place after Half Blood Prince and I mix in a lot of things. It may be kind of confusing. Dumbledore will not be in this story and Sirius will eventually. So please feel free to ask any questions or comment on anything you would like**

**thanks **

**Sam**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling does. **

" It sure feels weird doesn't it?" Ron said standing next to Harry and Hermione. The three most famous wizards in the world stood outside Hogwarts one last time before it closed its doors until who knows when. " Harry, this is it. We have to defeat Voldemort, either we do it now, or the prophecy will never be fulfilled!" Hermione said in a tiny voice. Professor McGonnogal stood behind the three. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder, " Come now let us go back to the order." She said.

Harry turned followed by Hermione and Ron. There was an eerie silence about that castle that sent chills up Harry's spine and he could not shake the dream that kept haunting him. It was a mix of emotions that night. Hogwarts had finally closed it's doors until further notice. McGonnogal, the new headmistress, issued the closure due to death eater attacks on all witches and wizards even inside the school where, unfortunately Dean Thomas was killed while taking a midnight stroll by himself in the corridors. The tragedy was felt by all especially Gryffindor and Ginny.

Ginny went home early for she was overcome with grief over the death of her boyfriend. Arthur, the new Minister of Magic, approved the closer for the safety of the families. He was now Head of the Order as well seeing as Dumbledore had died but two years ago. To Harry, It still seemed like an dream a horrible dream that kept waking him and tormenting his every thought.

" Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked when they were in the carriage. Rain was pouring rhythmically down as they drove back to Grimmauld Place. Harry now owned what was the Black Mansion. He decided to keep it for the Orders use for now they were in full swing. On the outside, the house seemed still grim and of no fitting for some decent witch or wizard to live, however, on the inside, it was homey and welcome. Red carpet lined the once dark gray halls. The kitchen was mahogany and full. The Order secretly held their meetings In the basement, which was large and homey. Harry's room was upstairs while Ron's room was next to Harry's on the left and Hermione's was down the hallway two doors to the right.

They got home a few hours past midnight for they had to keep a low profile seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione were the three most wanted wizards by the evil ones. Upon entering their home they could hear Molly making dinner for everyone in the kitchen. Molly, and Arthur and Ginny had been staying with Harry and Ron and Hermione for the Burrow had been brutally destroyed during a raid earlier this year. Since Arthur became Minister, there have been extra precautions to make sure of the Weasley family's safety.

Fred and George's Joke Shop was still opened because they lived in the flat above with Angelina and Katie. Bill and Fleur, are still counting on being Married this December during Christmas, granted nothing happens till then. Everyone was talkative, but sine the closer of Hogwarts, the safest place in the world, according to Harry, there had not been anything to laugh about , let alone talk a whole lot. " This looks wonderful Molly," Lupin said as she set the dinner plates out for everyone who was seated around the kitchen table. " Thank you Remus, I try." She said smiling at her old friend.

" Molly would you like any help with the food?" Tonks asked starting to get up to help her. Molly put her hand up. " No thanks dear I'm alright it is just a few things here. Tonks and Remus surprised everyone and got married over the summer a tiny glimpse of happiness that brought joy back into everyone's hearts.

Harry looked a crossed the table at Ginny. She looked so helpless so lost. " **Just like you**." a voice inside his head spoke**. Stop it, you cant ask her to have you back because you were the one who dumped her in the first place, then she went back to Dean and now look where it's gotten you. The voice inside his head spoke once more. **Harry sighed heavily and took a drink of water.

Ron was holding Hermione's hand underneath the table. Harry knew that they kept things quiet because of what happened with Dean. **Harry, talk to her**. Hermione's voice echoed inside his brain. Harry's head shot up. **You can understand my thoughts? **He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

Harry looked back down. He decided not to think about it anymore. The night was difficult enough. The family ate dinner in Silence for the most part, Arthur had come in late as usual ever since he became Minister he's been having log tiring days at work sometimes never coming home at all. So Molly stayed and helped keep up the house.

" How's Bill and Fleur?" Hermione asked everyone. Molly smiled. " They are over visiting Fleur's family and will be back for the Wedding." She said. Hermione smiled. Ginny looked up to listen but did not add a comment. " May I be excused?" She asked quietly her plate finished.

" Certainly dear." Molly said as Ginny got up before she was done talking. Her main of hair flowed behind her making Harry want to run after her and comfort her but he knew he couldn't.

Harry finished eating with everyone else. There was mindless talk about Arthur's position and what not.

Harry left after he was done helping put the dishes away. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of wizard chess Harry on the other hand had gone in search of Ginny. Upon going up the stairs he felt unusually drawn toward Hermione's room.

He knocked quietly on the door. Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed crying. Harry knocked again. " Who is it?" Ginny asked. She didn't open the door. " Gin it's me. Open up please." Harry asked. She sighed and opened the door. "Harry what is it?" Ginny asked concerned about him.

Harry looked at her gently. " Gin I'm worried about you." He said softly so she wouldn't get fired up and angry at him more. Instead she just looked at him with moist eyes but no tears were falling. The light that once was in them when Harry first met her was no longer there.

Ginny sat back down on Hermione's bed. Harry joined her. They sat quietly for a few minutes. Listening to Ron and Hermione laughing about something in the other room made Harry smile but when he looked at Ginny she was looking down at the floor and barley making any noise.

Ginny looked up at him. She took a deep breath and the tears started flowing. She flung herself at Harry and cried into his chest. Harry felt at least relieved that she was crying and letting some emotion out instead of keeping everything in because that to him did more damage than anything. " Oh Harry, I am so sorry." She wailed. Harry was taken aback by this.

" Why are you sorry Gin?" he asked. " I am sorry you had to go through all this. I mean I know it would have happened anyways it was fate and all, but I'm sorry I did everything and was such ….oh I dunno." Ginny cried. " I miss Dean so much but when I look back I wasn't even in love with him. I went back to him because I felt like I needed someone there. I was so selfish." Ginny cried. She was now soaking Harry's shirt but he didn't care. He was glad that she was getting all her emotions out and finally letting go.

" Well I am sorry I broke us apart when I did. But Voldemort…I don't think I would be able to live if he did anything to you." Harry said seriously still holding Ginny. She had calmed down a bit now. " I know Harry but, I miss you." She sniffed. " You always have me Ginny. You know what fuck everything I will do everything in my power to make sure Voldemort doesn't get to you." Harry said hugging her tight and smiling.

It was so spontaneous that Ginny nearly choked. " What are you saying Harry? That you want us to get back together?" She asked hopefully. Harry smiled and cupped her face in his hands. " Yes." He said. Ginny squealed with happiness and flung herself at Harry causing him to fall off the side of the bed.

The two were laughing Hysterically when Ron and Hermione opened the door to see them sprawled out on the floor Hermione fought back a half confused and half amused look on her face. Ron just looked like a deer in the headlights. "What's going on mate?" Ron asked Harry.

" She's mine again Ron!" Harry said happily beaming up at Ron. Ron looked at him. " That's great mate, but what about what we talked about. You know." Ron said not wanting to say his name. Ginny looked annoyed at her brother. " Ron quit being such a sissy and Harry doesn't care about Voldemort!" Ginny said happily as Ron flinched at the name. Hermione just smiled and slid her hand in-between Ron's.

" That's great you guys." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. " What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked getting up and helping Ginny. " Well….it's just.. I always knew you two were mean to be together and I was just wondering when you guys would figure it out." Hermione said sniffling and trying to keep her composure.

Ron looked over at her. " She's a sucker for Romance." He said jokingly. Hermione shot her evil death glare towards Ron but then kissed him on the cheek. " Well what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked. Harry slid his arm around her waste. " I dunno. What do u guys want to do?" He asked his three best friends.

The night went on until about 4am by the time the meeting had ceased and everyone went to bed. Harry stayed in his room while Ginny stayed in Hermione's room. He couldn't sleep he was so happy. He hadn't remember feeling this cleansed and in love in forever. Even when he first liked Cho it wasn't the same feeling. This was deep, true…like a carnival sparkling mad and Harry cold not stop spinning.

Finally after what seemed like hours staying awake he fell into a dreamless sleep for once in his life.

The next morning Harry awoke to a pair of big blue eyes staring at him. " Morning Harry." Ginny said almost laughing. Harry smiled. " Morning beautiful." He said. "There's a big surprise downstairs for you." She said. Harry looked at her. " What is it?" He asked. " That's for me to know and you to find out. So come on!" She said pulling him out of bed.

He forgot he was just in his boxers and seeing the embarrassment on his face Ginny looked at him and said " Remember I grew up with all brothers." Harry smiled and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt.

Together they ran downstairs and what they saw made Harry burst into tears.

**A/N : What do you think? Red and Review! THANKS A TON GUYS AND GALLS**.


	2. Reunions, Changes,and Visitors

**a/n : Here is chapter two I hope everyone enjoys! I am really liking where this story is going so hopefully all you readers will enjoy it also. Please remember to definately read and review! I will love you forever.**

**:) Sammie :)**

**Chapter Two - Reunions, Changes, Late Night visitors**

" Sirius…" Harry said unsure of himself. The older man looked down at his godson with love and adoration. " Harry. I am alive yes." He said gently. Harry walked over to his uncle who was standing next to Arthur. Everyone was up, everyone was quiet, everyone was watching Harry like a Hawk.

Harry and Sirius hugged tightly and both started crying. " I thought you were gone forever." Harry cried. " I thought I was too, but I met someone and they told me that I needed to help you and be there for you. I wasn't ready to go yet. I had more of a purpose." Sirius said trying not to completely loose composure.

The reunion was a tearful and joyful one. Everyone sat down for a warm breakfast with pancakes and sausage and fresh orange juice while Sirius explained his story. " You see," He started " When I went behind the veil I knew I was gone. I had been doomed from the start anyways. I went past the veil and into a ghost world where, I saw everyone. I saw my parents, I saw James"

"It was the most unusual experience I Had ever felt in my entire life." He paused for a second to make sure everyone was understanding what he was talking about. " Sirius," Lupin said, " How are they?" There was an unreadable expression on Lupin's face but Harry probably guessed it was amazement or happiness. " James and Lilly are both wonderful. They are happy and they are together that is all we need to know." Sirius said smiling broadly.

Harry secretly wanted to ask Sirius all sorts of questions like, what did you do talk to them? Or did they say anything about me? He was being selfish though he wanted to know badly he knew it wasn't the right time or place for such things. Instead he sat and listened to Sirius's entire story.

When Sirius was done talking the room was quiet. Ginny was holding Harry's hand and Ron's hand intertwined with Mione's. " Well that settles it then." Ron said. " Harry can I have a word with you outside?" Ron asked. Everyone watched. " Sure mate." Harry said and the two walked out of the room. As soon as they got outside Ron sat Harry down on a wooden bench a crossed from the back door. " Mate I think Sirius should live with us. After all this is HIS house to begin with and now he's alive so everything's changing." Ron said seriously.

Harry smirked at his best friend. " You know mate, you couldn't pull off serious if it bit you in the arse." Harry said jokingly punching him in the arm. " But I agree with you. Sirius will live with us. I want Ginny to live with us also. We can make room." Harry said.

Ron and Harry thought for a minute. There was the main floor, the kitchen, the family room, the dining room, then the 2nd floor with Ron, Harry's and Hermione's room, then the basement where the Order held their meetings and then the Attic which was a fixer upper but that would be an easy project to take everyone's mind off Voldemort for a while.

Harry nodded then. " Well, that settles it. Lets go inside and tell everyone the good news!" Ron said excitedly. Harry and Ron went back in while everyone was still sitting in the Kitchen and wandering round the Dining room laughing with Sirius. Harry stopped and watched everything from a distance. This was definitely the life. He thought aloud to himself. Your definitely right Harry." Hermione's voice laughed inside his head. Harry smiled and went to join Ginny who was talking with Molly. " Harry, mum's just told me that Her and Dad have bought a flat in town near the Ministry." Ginny said excitedly. " That's great Molly." Harry said happily. " Now dears, I know you will all have Sirius and Lupin and we will be around during the meetings and such, but if you ever have any problems, don't hesitate to Floo us." Molly said to Harry mostly

" Don't worry mum. We will be fine." Ginny said Rolling her eyes.

The rest of the day the girls and Harry and Ron started cleaning around the house and preparing it for the add on. They were adding on four rooms. A room for Sirius, A room for Ginny, A tiny workspace for Hermione, and a guest room. The project would take up until the beginning of December Hermione guessed, so it would be just in time for the wedding.

The next few days had been quite fun. It felt as though nothing bad was going on at all. Everyone was laughing and joking, Sirius had been discharged and was now a free man. He also had moved completely into the house now while Arthur and Molly had moved into their own flat.

Ginny for now had moved into the attic which she made into a beautiful place. The windows lined with dark blue curtains, the carpet a navy blue as well, and a four poster bed with silver and blue trimming. She had definitely made it her own. Sirius had moved into the basement and stayed there. Harry and Ron had decided to plan a special night out for the girls because they thought the girls deserved it. The next few days had gone by quickly. Ginny had turned out to be an excellent cook.

She created new and interesting meals every night and everyone loved them. Especially Harry and Sirius. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Ginny were all comfortably seated around the dining table. " Would anyone like some more Pasta or Garlic Bread?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled at her.

" Definitely." He said

" Same here." piped in Sirius.

" Yes please." Ron added

" Sure." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed at her friends. She passed around the bowl. " Make sure you galls don't have anything planned for tomorrow evening." Ron said. He glanced up at Harry who was making sure didn't give anything away. " Why?" Hermione asked. Don't ask questions just go with it woman. Harry said in his mind. He quickly realized that Hermione could hear him and so he smiled dumbly. " Why?" She asked again. " Because were planning something special so make sure you galls dress up really really nice. Like fancy gowns and everything." Harry said fast.

Ginny smiled broadly and nodded. " Ok then. What time should we be ready Romeo?" She asked. " What do you say Ron about 5 or so?" Harry asked. " Sounds great." Ron said. " Well I think Lupin and I are going to go look at Madam Westy's Furniture store and purchase some new items for the house tomorrow." Sirius said happily. Westy's was one of the finest furniture gallery's around.

After dinner, Sirius retreated down to the basement to do some light reading, while Hermione was busy reading Magical Law and binding Contracts by Serena Goldshaw. " Why are you reading that?" Ron asked her as he stroked her long curly hair. " You were the one that got me interested Ron." Hermione reminded him. " I've actually taken more of an interest. I'm going to think about getting a job at the improper use of Magic office. They seem to really need help with stuff these days." She added.

" Oh Mione, you will have no problem getting a job there." Ron said happily. " Oh and I fergot to mention, that Charlie is coming home a few months early for the wedding. He just wrote earlier." Hermione said. " Brilliant." Ron said smiling. Hermione snuggled up close to Ron's chest as she continued to read. He was to busy enjoying the cinnamon cent of her hair to notice that someone had been watching them from outside the window.

That night, the fire was blazing downstairs. It has been unusually cold.

Harry had a difficult time getting to sleep and this was now becoming unusual for him. Finally at around 11 he drifted to sleep.

_The air was moist. The silence ringing in Harry's ear. Harry's scar burned painfully. He walked along a line of trees and graves. Sort of like the gravesite where Tom Riddle was buried only this one he couldn't recall when he had been here but he had almost known that he had. It was confusing yes. Harry's skin began to crawl when he looked on the ground only to see splatters of blood trailing in the front. _

He took a deep breath and continued to walk.

" Harry.." a voice whispered in his ear.

" Harry wake up…"

Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny's beautiful face staring above him. His scar hurt a little. " Love, what are you doing here?" He asked happily. Harry moved over so she can crawl underneath the covers with him.

" Oh I just had the worst nightmare and I wanted to come and be with you." She said quickly shivering. Harry encircled his arms around her making the Goosebumps on her arms from walking down here in the cold in her pale purple nightgown go away. " It's ok love I'm here." Harry said. He gently held her close not wanting to let go because not only did she have a nightmare, he was about to.

" So what are you thinking about?" She asked. " That I love being with you. Especially curled up like this." Harry said jokingly. Ginny giggled. " Same here. I wish we could do this forever." She said sighing. Harry thought about that word _forever_. What did it mean? he thought.

" I want to be with you forever Harry Potter." Ginny said quietly. She turned and faced him. The love in his heart was more than he had ever felt for anyone or anything. It was amazing. " I want to be with you forever also Ginny. I love you so much." He said touching her cheek.

" Love is everything it's cracked up to be, it's really worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for, don't you think Harry?" Ginny asked now getting tired. She yawned. Harry nodded. " I definitely agree love." he said. " I love it when you call me that." Ginny said smiling. " I love calling you love." He said laughing now.

They sat in silence for a little longer and finally Harry could feel Ginny's deep breathing and he fell asleep next to her.

Harry was back in the graveyard.

Death Eaters were everywhere. Twice as many as in most of his dreams. Three hooded figures were tied to poles. Harry's scar burned once again. " Well, look who has finally decided to grace us with his presence." A voice recognizable to Harry spoke. " Voldemort." Harry growled.

" Yes, yes Harry very good. I think you might like to know that we have invited a few of your friends to come and watch the show." Voldemort said pulling the hoods off of Hermione, Ron and Neville who were all unconscious. Harry's breath caught in his chest.

" Let them go!" Harry yelled.

" Yelling will do you no good Potter. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart." Voldemort said once again.

" Wormtail! Bring out the girl."

Wormtail came out with Ginny tied and gagged. Hot tears were streaming down her face. Her long auburn hair was no longer bright and shiny but dull and dark.

" NO!" Harry screamed.

" Leave her out of this please." Harry begged.

" Oh begging now are we?" Voldemort said pleased with the situation.

" Here you have me! Now let her go. Along with my friends." Harry said trying to keep his composure.

" Oh on the contrary dear boy. I think Ginny has been proven very useful to me on a number of occasions. " Remember the day I almost killed you in the Chamber of Secrets?" Voldemort whispered in her ear.

The stench of his voice almost made Ginny pass out. " Harry be smart! He's just using us to gat at you!" Hermione's voice weakly spoke in Harry's head. Harry looked over at Hermione who was still unconscious.

" AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry yelled.

Immediately Voldemort shouted " EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry woke up breathing hard. Ginny was laying on his chest sleeping peacefully. Harry's breathing regulated and not wanting to wake up Ginny laid back down and watched her. Ginny's Strawberry scented hair filled Harry's nostrils. He stroked her hair gently.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I know Voldemort is going to try to use her as bate.. Harry thought to himself. The dream had definitely shaken him. However, it was just a dream. He would inform Sirius though. He always informed Sirius of his many unexplainable dreams.

" Morning beautiful." Harry said to Ginny as she looked up at him with tired eyes.

" Morning love." She said yawning. She kissed him and giggled.

" Sleep well?" He asked.

" Mmmm I can definitely get used to this." She said happily. " Me too." Harry said.

" Lets go down and make some breakfast shall we?" Harry said. " No I wanna stay up here all day." Ginny said in a adorable whiney voice. She gave Harry the cutest puppy dog eyes.

" In that case…" Harry started he then gently kissed her cherry lips. Ginny melted into his grasp. Good thing they weren't standing she thought. Ginny kissed him back with more passion this time now that the kiss was getting more and more heated.

Harry's strong hands gently rubbed her scalp and his tongue began to dance with hers. Ginny moaned in his mouth which made him very turned on.

After their snogging session Harry and Ginny went to join Sirius who was already up.

" We had a late night visitor last night guys." Sirius said.

" Oh?" Ginny asked

" Who was it?" Harry added

" Percy." Sirius said.

**A/N : What do you think?**


	3. The early Christmas ball

**Hey everyone,**

**Here is chapter three I worked pretty hard on it there may be a few gramatical errors here and there but i hope it dosent waver you to much from the main point. i'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested it would help out alot! thanks oh and please review!**

**Sammie**

**Chapter Three " The Christmas Ball"**

" Should we tell Ron? You know how angry at Percy all of us are." Ginny said with sadness in her voice. Harry looked at her. He knew this was tearing Ginny apart. Percy always looked after Ginny and was in a way her mentor as well as big brother.

" I think we should wait and see if he continues to snoop then tell your parents, Is he still working for the Ministry?" Harry asked Ginny, he wasn't sure if she knew or not but maybe. " I dunno. If he does I'm sure he's probably not even in remotely the same position as he was before." Ginny said.

Harry nodded. Not ten minutes later a tawny brown owl swooped into the kitchen with a piece of parchment tied to it's leg. Harry took it and opened the parchment. " It's from Percy and it's addressed to you Ginny." Harry said handing the letter to her. Ginny looked at it and started to read aloud.

_Dearest Ginerva,_

_It is with deepest sorrow that I write you this letter. I have taken the liberty of writing each and every member of our family and asking them to meet with me so that I may ask everyone for forgiveness. I have been incredibly dim witted and stupid about everything. I had gotten so wrapped up in what position I was upholding that I fergot the love and honor that came with the word family._

_I have disappointed all of you, especially the things I have said to mum and dad. I feel terrible. I've always watched out for you because you mean the most to me out of all our siblings._

_I have made many mistakes these past few years and hopefully, someday I can gain all your trust and love back. I also wanted to personally apologize to Harry for doubting him with everything. There are things I've seen in these past years that would make you wish you were dead Ginny. I wish that Harry can forgive me also but I will ask him that once I see you if I can. Please say yes Ginny. I am begging you as your older brother. The one you used to look up to and love and adore. Please help me be the person I used to. Let me come over to your new home tomorrow?_

_It would mean the world._

_Love your brother,_

_Percy_

Ginny stopped reading. Harry and Sirius both looked at her. The expression on her face was unreadable. " Gin, love are you ok?" Harry asked concerned.

" Yeah." She said. " I think we should let him, after all he is my brother no matter how much of a git he is." Ginny said. " So should we tell Ron?" Harry asked her. " I think we should let him know." Ginny said. She knew Ron would definitely throw a fit but Hermione would make sure he stayed at least presentable.

Ginny thought to herself. "What do you think Sirius?" Ginny asked. " It is up to you Ginny. Percy is your brother, first and foremost, however, he has undoubtedly hurt your family deeply. Causing permanent gashes in everyone's relationships." Sirius said honestly. Ginny nodded.

She went to go tell Ron and Hermione leaving Harry alone with Sirius in the kitchen.

" How was your sleep **last** night?" Harry asked his godfather. " Wonderful." Sirius said. " It was relaxing and exhilarating." Suddenly the front door knocked.

" Remus! Minerva, please come in." Sirius said. Harry stood up as the Headmistress came into their home. " Professor McGonnogal." Harry said immediately getting up. He didn't expect her to come. " Harry, how are you this morning?" She asked eying him. " I'm alright." He replied.

" There is something that I must address whilst all of you are in the room. Where are Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" Minerva asked. Harry and Sirius were about to answer when they heard Ron's voice shouting. **" I WILL NOT HAVE THAT BLOODY PRAT IN OUR HOUSE!"**

Minerva looked over at Harry. " Is he talking about Percy?" She asked. Harry looked at her amazed. Then they heard Ginny's voice almost yelling "** THIS IS NOT JUST YOUR HOUSE YOU STUPID GIT I WAS RUNNING IT BY BECAUSE HARRY AND SIRIUS HAVE ALREADY AGREED TO LET HIM COME!"**

The three of them stormed into the room.

**" HARRY, TELL THIS PRAT THAT PERCY SHOULD COME HERE. YOU SAID SO YOURSELF WE SHOLD GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE**." Ginny said her voice rising more and more. Harry had never seen her getting so fired up. He thought she looked adorable with her cheeks flushed. " Harry why are you smiling so oddly?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head and replied " Oh erm, never mind. Ron don't you think we should at least give him the opportunity to explain himself?" Harry asked.

" Actually that is what I wanted to discuss with all of you." Minerva started.

Everyone but Harry and Sirius turned their heads. " What?" Hermione asked. " Percy?" Ron added in.

" Yes. The order has reason to believe that Percy may be working as a spy. We do not want him finding out where the order is. We have an important meeting tomorrow." Minerva said.

Harry thought. " I have never seen him at any of Voldemort's gatherings." He said. " Quite right, just like you have never seen Severus." She added. Harry nodded but he knew Snape was a death eater because he was the one through and through that killed Dumbledore. Harry pushed the thought aside. " I think you should let Percy in but only keep him in one room." Minerva said.

Hermione looked around. " How did you know we were even talking about Percy Professor?" She asked her.

" Your house is protected by members of the Order." She said.

" Oh.."everyone replied.

" Just make sure you watch his every move." She said. Ginny sighed heavily and Ron was still red in the ears. " This is ridiculous." He said. At that statement Ron turned on his heals and stomped out of the room. Ginny glared after him. " He's being a prat." She said. " Ron does have a point though Ginny." Hermione said defending him. " Oh so your on his side are you." She said. " Of course I am on Ron's side, he's my boyfriend." Hermione reasoned. " Just like your always on Harry's." she added.

"Well that settles that then. I think I am going to go have a talk with Professor Dippett." Minerva said . " Bye Professor." Harry said. " Goodbye see you all tomorrow evening." She said. Walking out the door the air of the place had changed.

" Well Harry, Hermione and I have to start getting ready for later on so I'll see you in a few hours. Don't bug us ok!" Ginny said giving him a quick kiss and smiling at Sirius. " Ok." Harry said as she started to go up the stairs.

Hermione was reading in Ron's room while he was getting ready to go to Fred and George's shop. " Ron Hermione and I need to get ready for tonight." Ron smiled. " Alright, I'm heading off to Fred and George's. I'll be back around 5 ok?" He said to Hermione. " Alright honey I'll see you later." Hermione said kissing him. " Bye sweetie." Ron said smiling.

Ginny made a face like she was going to throw up. " Honey? Sweetie? You guys already have pet names for each other." " Of course Harry calls me Love so I imagine that is the same thing." She added.

" So what are you wearing for tonight?" Hermione asked.

" Oh I dunno I think we should go shopping and figure something out. " Sounds great." Hermione said. Together the girls went and said goodbye to Harry and Sirius and left for Diagon Alley. " Gin, be careful. You never know who might show up these days." Harry said seriously. " It's ok I'll be fine. " She reassured him. Harry nodded and kissed her passionately but at the same time gently. " By now Potter." Ginny said.

" Lets try Madam Rose's Dresses for all occasions."Hermione said pointing to the tiny shop next to Flourish and Blots. The girls walked in and were amazed at how many hundreds of beautiful dresses lined the walls.

A very pretty blonde witch came strolling up to them with pale green eyes and a beautiful smile. " Hello ladies, my name is Rosalie. Can I help you girls find anything special?" She asked sweetly. " Yes as a matter of fact. We are looking for some evening gowns to wear." Hermione said. Ginny glared at the girl.

She for some reason rubbed her the wrong way.

" Hummm..now lets see, you my dear look like a pastels kind of girl, something lite but delicate and eye popping I think…" Rosalie said. Hermione nodded in approval. " I did wear a pale pink dress to a ball we had at Hogwarts a few years ago. She said remembering the Yule Ball and Viktor.

Rosalie nodded. " Now you my dear, you are going to look lovely in something either dark, or white. Maybe a black or white dress…" She said looking Ginny up an down. " What is your name again?" Rosalie asked the girls. " My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my best friend Ginerva Weasley." Hermione said introducing them.

" Weasley, your father is Minister Weasley is he not?" Rosalie said getting excited. Ginny nodded. " And my boyfriend is Harry Potter." She added with a hint of amusement in her voice. " Oh my deity that is amazing." Rosalie said. "Well lets get to it then. Let me close down my shop for you wonderful girls for I want this to be perfect!" She said rushing to the door and changing the sign from open to closed.

The next two hours the girls were being pampered, trying on dresses of all styles and makes, finally Hermione picked out a beautiful light blue gown with hints of purple in it and a few diamond butterflies that she would place in her hair. Ginny was still having a hard time finding out which dress she wanted. She was trying to choose between a beautiful Onyx colored sleek dress and a poofy elegant white one.

Eventually Madam Rosalie convinced her to go with the White one and let her long curls hang around her shoulders. She tried the dress on. " Oh Hermione, this dress is perfect. Harry will absolutely die." Ginny said admiring herself in the mirror.

Hermione and Ginny paid Madam Rose and thanked her for helping them. They then walked back home. " It's almost three we better start getting ready Gin."Hermione said checking her watch. " What is that think called again?" Ginny asked. "It's a muggle device called a WATCH. It's used to tell time." Hermione explained. Ginny nodded. " I was going to get your dad one for Christmas this year." she added. Ginny giggled. " Dad would love that."

When they got home the house smelled wonderful. It smelled like Cinnamon and Cherry. " What smells so Devine!" Hermione asked walking into the kitchen. Sirius was cooking up a storm. The girls laughed looking at Sirius in a cooking apron and smiling broadly. " I haven't cooked like this in years!" He said happily. " I didn't know you could cook." Ginny said happily. " Where's Harry?"  
Hermione asked. " Harry went to go make some last minute preparations at the ministry. I Mean……your outing." Sirius said mentally kicking himself.

The girls looked at each other. " Ok well we will be upstairs getting dressed." Hermione said pulling Ginny by the arm out of the room.

Getting their dresses on the girls were giggling about everything from their weddings to what was going on at the ministry. It took them another two hours almost to get completely ready. When they were putting finishing touches on their makeup they heard a quiet knock upon the door. " Are you girls almost done?" Ron asked in a timid voice. " Yeah just give us a minute will ya?" Ginny said.

" Are you ready for a night of fun and everything that comes with dating my brother and Harry?" Ginny asked Hermione. " We look brilliant don't you think?" Hermione added examining herself in the mirror. The sky blue and purple gown looked exquisite on Hermione.

The butterflies fluttered in her hair that was in a magnificent up do. Ginny looked at herself, her white Cinderella gown made her sigh in approval. She had silver eyes that matched the gown and she had magically got her hair to curl as much as Hermione's only more so because hers was longer. " Well lets go meet the boys." Hermione said. They opened the door.

They walked down the stairs one after another. Hermione first, the air of the night already seemed magical. Ginny gasped when she saw Harry. He was in dress robes as well as Ron who had apparently gone to buy new ones. Ron looked at Hermione and how beautiful she looked.

He was amazed that he was dating such an angel. He walked over and held out his arm. " Mrs. Granger." He said formally. She giggled. " Ron you look dashing." She said. " You look like an angel Hermione." He added.

Harry stared at Ginny. Her once straight long hair was now in long beautiful curls. She has sparkles around her eyes that made them pop out and her dress, was well, not even beautiful would fit the word, amazing. More like it. Harry walked over to her and spun her around. " Ginny you look like an queen." Harry said. " You don't look so bad yourself Harry." Ginny said feeling very happy that she was Harry's girlfriend.

"Well don't you four look like the ultimate paring." Sirius said happily. He grabbed the camera and snapped some pictures of all of them together. " These are going in the memory album." He said happily.

Ginny kissed Sirius on the cheek. " Don't have too much fun while were gone." she said jokingly. Sirius nodded. " Be careful Harry." He whispered in his godson's ear. Harry turned back and smiled. " Bye Sirus." They all said.

" So where are we going?" Hermione asked Ron. " Arthur has invited us to a special ball that he set up for Christmas for all the ministry workers." Harry said. Out front there was a stretch limo waiting for them. "Hello Stan." Harry said happily. " Hello Harry." Stan said happily.

" Don't you ladies look ravishing." He said complimenting Ginny and Hermione. The limo pulled in front of the Ministry where a beautiful tree lit the front entrance. Reporters were everywhere wanting to catch the famous. As soon as Harry and Ginny stepped out they were nearly blinded with camera's and reporters asking things such as,

**"** _What does it feel like dating Harry Potter?" or " Harry, how are you and the Minister's daughter?" and " Harry what does it feel like dating someone two years younger than you!" _

They had a grand time at the ball. Arthur, and all the department heads were there. The room was beautifully decorated with red and green garland. Icicles lined the windows and gold tinsel covered the beautifully decorated trees. The couples danced the night away. Laughing, joking.. It was a perfect night.

" Ginny, Hermione, you look _beautiful_." Arthur and Molly said beaming. " Arthur! How are you?" Mr. Atkins the head of the department for wizard transportation came up and greeted Arthur. " This must be the beautiful Ginny." He said gazing at her. "

Hello." She greeted him. " My son, Ronald." Arthur said introducing Ron. " Hello there chap. Jolly good and who is this exquisite flower?" He asked looking at Hermione. " This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger." Ron said.

Hermione smiled broadly. " Yes and did you know she was a muggleborn Tracey?"  
Lucius's voice cold as Ice said from behind. Hermione flushed and looked down at the floor. " Lucius." Arthur said coldly. " Draco." Harry and Ron glared at Draco.

" Well well Weasley you do clean up." Draco said. " So does Granger."Draco added eying Hermione. Draco was paired with Pansy who looked beautiful in a yellow Japanese dress.

Without a word the four of them left the group and decided to ignore the fight that could happen at any minute. The rest of the night went uneventful and wonderful at the same time.

After words, they decided to go to dinner at the famous restaurant on the top floor of the ministry. " The bay view." It was called. The food was exquisite as well.

" Oh Harry tonight has been absolutely wonderful." Ginny said sighing heavily and resting her tired head on his shoulder. She has his jacket wrapped around her arms. Ron and Hermione were laughing about something but Harry was to busy staring at Ginny.

" I love you so much." He said to her. She smiled warmly at him. " I love you as well Harry."

" Are you guys ready to leave?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione and Ginny. " Yeah it's late what time is it?" Ron asked. " It's nearly 1am." Hermione said yawning. They got back into their Limo and went back home. Before going to bed, Ginny wrote Percy a long reply and told him that he could come tomorrow evening. She didn't know if she would regret it or not but she will see. The house was quiet. Sirius had gone to bed. Everyone was exhausted from the nights events.

" Goodnight." Ron said to the three of them. "Goodnight everyone." Harry added. And with that, Harry and Hermione and Ron went to their separate Room's and fell into a deep sleep. Ginny however, tossed and turned for she was having a horrible nightmare once again.


	4. spies and kidnapped

_**A/N : I have two awesome beta readers now! I want to thank you girls for helping me so much! This is chapter four for everyone hope you all enjoy! continue reviewing it helps out alot! And omg just a random thing i want to point out on Desperate Housewives i love it! Bree is my favorite but i also like Gabby! and i think Bre's stocker is a psycho literally ha ha! anywho on w/ the chappie!**_

_**Chapter Four Spies and Kidnapped!**_

_" I wont give in you foul loathsome devil!" She screamed at the man in the mask. " You sure are a feisty one aren't you?" His cold voice sang. " Yes and I will fight till the death." Ginny said growling. " No wonder my son is so fond of you. To bad you are not of the same calibers as we because then I wouldn't mind if you two were bet roved." Lucius Malfoy's voice sang in the darkness. " **CRUCIO!" **He screamed. " **EXPELI**.." Ginny started to yell but she was too late. Her body fell to the ground once more._

_Hot tears began to stream down Ginny's cut face. She remained strong how ever much she was tortured. Harry was destroying the last of the Horcrux and Ginny needed to be strong. " You will not win." Ginny sneered at Lucius. However much she hurt she still could not hide the curiosity that lingered in her mind about Draco. She would of course never ever do that to Harry but she did used to wonder what it would be like dating the most handsome, and powerful pure blood son in all the wizard world. " Your thinking about it aren't you?" Lucius said advancing upon her._

"_ No." Ginny said. Lucius grabbed her by the throat as his strong hand encircled her as she struggled to remain conscious. " You know you are beautiful. Narcissa has been away for days and I need something to keep me entertained." Lucius said. He looked at her with ice blue eyes that held nothing but evil in them. Ginny screamed as he leaned into kiss her._

" Ginny…Ginny love wake up." Harry said shaking her. Ginny flung her arms around Harry and started to cry once more. " Oh Harry I just had the most horrible nightmare.Lucius…" She began but Harry shushed her. " It's all right baby I'm here." He said rocking her shaking form. " I couldn't sleep so I decided to come up here to see you and I heard you mumbling in your sleep then you screamed." Harry said. Ginny sighed heavily as her nerves began to regulate. " Oh Harry, I want us to always be together Ok? Don't ever leave me... Unless you absolutely have to." Ginny said to him. Harry nodded.

" I like that Idea." He said kissing her passionately. Together they crawled back into bed. It was getting on 4am and they still were not tired. " Harry, do you think Percy is telling the truth?" Ginny asked. " I want to believe him so bad. But everyone thinks he is a spy." She said. " Ginny, I don't know, but right now I don't trust anyone but you, Ron, Hermione and Sirius. And most of the Order." Harry said. He encircled his arms around her and began to play with her curls. " Lets not talk about that." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Ginny looked at him puzzled then she got what he was getting at. Harry put a silencing spell on their room. With a flick of his wand he conjured a bunch of candles that lit the room beautifully making it very romantic. Ginny smile. " Oh Harry." She said kissing him. Harry kissed her back with fever and need. He remembered everyone telling him that Love was going to be the thing that saved him from Lord Voldemort and he knew Ginny was the key. "Harry _…….I love you_." Ginny whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck.

" _Make love to me Gi_nny." Harry begged. He mentally kicked himself for thinking about Voldemort at a time like this but of course he had never felt anything like it in his entire life. Harry gently removed Ginny's nightgown to reveal her perfect petite figure. In return, Ginny removed his boxers. " Ginny you are beautifully exquisite in every way." Harry said in awe as he looked at her body. His hands began to roam up and down her sides from her back down to her arse and all around. " Harry you are so mine forever." Ginny laughed as she pushed him onto the pillow and crawled on top of him.

Together their tongues danced and without warning Harry's mouth moved from her's down to her neck, then to her breast creating her to moan aloud. He sucked on her pink nipple until it was hard and tingling for more. " Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Ginny asked her breath becoming more and more uneven. " I'm sure love. Only with you." Harry said in the most romantic way.

Ginny's hands roamed all over Harry's body. Harry reached over and grabbed Ginny's wand. " Bondius" He said. Ginny's hands magically were bound to her bedpost so she could not move them at all. " Oh you prat!" She said surprised. Harry grinned and kissed her navel and moved down to her opening. His fingers gently made their way down and he rubbed Ginny's warm thighs moving them aside. He looked up at her. " Do you want this?" He asked Ginny looked at him her face was flushed red. " I want anything." Ginny said grinning.

Harry nodded. He began to suck and lick Ginny's womanhood. " Oh my." She moaned in pleasure. " That feels bloody brilliant!" She squealed. Harry smiled at the thought after a few minutes of foreplay Ginny screamed " I want you inside me now!" Harry looked mildly surprised and obliged.

Harry made his way into Ginny and as he did so he felt something break. He stopped immediately. Ginny winced in pain. " Ginny what was that? Are you ok?" Harry asked thoroughly concerned. She was gasping for air. " Yes I'm alright. That is just you breaking my virginity." She said with a beautiful smile. Harry nodded. " Do you want me to go in further?" He asked her. Ginny nodded. " _Yes."_ She said. Harry thrusted into her creating a heat wave of passion between the two of them.

" **_Harder!" _**Ginny screamed. Harry kissed her passionately as he pumped harder and faster. Ginny was beginning tofinish and so was Harry. Not two minutes later Harry pulled out and Ginny exploded. Both of them were sweaty and full of love. " Oh Harry that was wonderful. I love you sooooo much! I want you to always know that. Where ever you go I go to. That's how it works around here." Ginny said as Harry rested on her chest. " Erm..could you mind untying me please." Ginny asked sweetly

Together underneath the starlight Ginny and Harry fell asleep with their pajama's back on and love in their hearts. Nothing was more passionate or beautiful than love, Harry and Ginny were a prime example of that.

---------------------------------------

The next morning Ron and Hermione were downstairs at about 9am. Sirius had made breakfast and the three of them sat around the kitchen table. " Harry and Ginny still asleep?" Ron asked. " Yeah." Sirius said. " What are we going to do about Percy and the meeting tonight?" Ron asked. " I think we should have Percy come over before the meeting. I don't know if he knows that the Order has their meetings here." Hermione said. " I agree Mione." Ron said. He grabbed a piece of parchment. Ron started to write Percy a letter.

_Percy, _

_This is Ron. I am still bloody angry at you for being such a stupid arrogant prat and I don't know what will happen when you come over but would you be able to come over earlier? We have some business to take care of later and it is private. Thank you._

_Your brother,_

_Ron._

" How does that sound?" He asked Ginny who gave him a funny look. " It's fine." Sirius said smirking. Hermione just sighed. Harry woke up with Ginny lying on his chest sleeping peacefully. _"This is the life. He thought out loud. Harry where are you?" Hermione's voice asked him. Harry panicked. Erm just waking up Herm. He said faking a yawn. Harry I can read your thoughts I know your faking. Are you with Ginny? She asked. Yes. But please don't tell Ron he will murder me." Harry begged. Ok but I wont keep it for long." Hermione scolded._

" _Thanks you're the best." Harry said. _

He closed his eyes once more. There was a flash and his scar burned painfully. He watched the scene unfold before him. Ginny was chained in a dark dungeon. Malfoy was standing above her. Harry nearly jumped up out of bed but realized Ginny was still sleeping so he held still. What was that all about he asked himself. He decided not to bother that it was probably just some subconscious thing he was afraid of.

Ginny yawned and her eyes fluttered open. " Hello love." Harry said. " Morning." Ginny yawned looking up at him with her big blue eyes. " I missed you." She said. She hugged him tightly. She was so cute when she just woke up. " Hon I've been here all night how could you miss me?" Harry asked. " I just did. I miss you in my sleep." Ginny said snuggling closer to him.

" Come on baby we should get up Ron and Hermione are already up." Harry said. Ginny frowned. " I want to stay here though." She whined. " I know. I want to to but we have to." Harry said kissing her forehead and getting out of bed. He was definitely going to have a good day he thought.

Harry went to his room to let Ginny and him get dressed. He put on a black sweater and a pair of khaki pants. (He looked bloody gorgeous.) Ginny put on a bright yellow turtleneck and a pair of hip hugging blue jeans. (She looked sexy.) Harry thought as they walked down the stairs together. " Morning sleepies." Sirius said smiling.

" Percy is coming over in about an hour." Ron said. " We wanted him to come over earlier because of the meeting later tonight." Hermione piped in. She gave Harry an, I know what you did look last night.

" Fred and George are coming over earlier as well and Mom and Dad are also." Ron said. I sent them all quick owls." Ginny looked at her brother and nodded. " I hope whatever it is he has to say is good. I want him to know how much he did hurt us." Ginny said getting some breakfast. " I'm starved." Harry said happily. He grabbed some food and sat down next to Ginny. He for some reason couldn't look Ron in the eye. They ate in silence and after about a half hour Fred and George Apparated into the house.

" Morning family." Fred said.

" Hello." George added.

" Morning." Everyone chimmed in dully.

" Boy don't we seem like a lovely bunch this morning." Fred added mockingly. " Yeah really chipper group we have here." George said rolling his eyes. " Harry sales are booming! We just won the J.R Powers award for number one store in customer satisfaction!" Fred said beaming. " Our sales has tripled as well." George said. " That's great." Harry said smiling. The twins still thanked Harry every time they got for giving them their start of the magic shop.

Molly Apparated a few minutes later as well as Arthur. "Morning dears." She said. " Morning mum." the kids chimed in. " Morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. " Hello Molly." Sirius said giving her a warm hug.

A minute later Percy popped in. " Hello everyone." He said. His face was flushed bright red. " Erm.." He started. " Well, spit it out." Ron said annoyed. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs. " Let him talk." She whispered. " IjustwantedeveryonetoknowthatImademistake andI'msorry." Percy said really fast. " Come again?" Molly asked. Percy sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. " I am sorry. I made a horrible mistake." Percy said his voice very monotone and no believable in Hermione and Harry's opinion.

" Well that's a bloody good start." Fred said sarcastically. " Yeah what are you sorry for though Percy?" George asked in a would be calm voice. Everyone was very firm with him and didn't give him much slack. However after he had already started apologizing to everyone individual Harry started to believe him.

" Harry, I want to apologize to you last because I think you deserve it the most. I know I was Under the Dark Lord's powers and I could not escape. I doubted you and anyone who was in league with you because you would ruin my chances of gaining any power with him." Percy said.

" I wanted to apologize because I put power and glory in front of what was right and just. Penelope finally made me realized that. One of Voldemort's men came into our little house a few days ago and Killed her. They told me she was getting in the way of things and distracting me from my duties." Percy said.

His voice was very shaky and there were tears forming in his eyes. Everyone knew he had Loved Penelope Clearwater since Harry's first year. Percy sniffed loudly. Molly gasped when Percy told them of the murder. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a pleasant state. Percy has turned over a new leaf. The death of his fiancée, Penelope, shook him into doing what was right, instead of what was easy. He asked if he could stay longer. Molly and him spent some long hour or so just holding each other and he asked for Arthur's forgiveness.

The meeting went well. Percy was accepted into the order and would be used as a spy as Severus.

Harry and Ginny decide to go for a late night stroll in the moonlight. Fred and George were playing exploding Snaps with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny went out around to the back edges of the forest that lined Number 12. " Oh this is romantic." Ginny sighed. " Yes it is isn't it?" Harry agreed holding her close. Something didn't feel right though. Harry held Ginny's hand in one of his and gripped his wand in the other. They continued to walk a little further into the Forrest when Ginny saw a beautifully created rose. " Oh my. It's gorgeous!" She said running after it. As soon as she got to it two death eaters grabbed her from behind a tree. Ginny screamed terribly. " **NO!" **Harry shouted. They Apparated away.

" **Ginny**!" Harry yelled. He searched for her. There was an evil laugh in the air and the dark mark was conjured in the sky. Harry ran back to the Burrow. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. " **GINNY'S BEEN TAKEN**!" He yelled. Fred and George were the first to get to him.

" Harry what are you talking about, slow down!" They said. " Ginny. Death eaters. Rose.." Harry said breathing hard. They ran inside and informed everyone. The house was in crazed motion after they ran in. Harry was trying to keep his composure.

--------------------------------

Ginny kicked and screamed as hard as she could. " _LET GO OF ME_!" She yelled. " Now now Weasley don't want to get your knickers in a twist right yet." Draco's voice whispered in her ear. He covered her mouth in a wet cloth that smelled putrid. Ginny passed out.

She woke up on the cold wet floors of somewhere she didn't know. She was not in her clothes, instead she was in a old fashioned black dress that's shoulders poofed out and the waste line fit perfect. Her head throbbed. What happened?" She asked. " Where am I?"

" Your in the dungeon Weasley and you are nowmy personal slave." Draco said smirking. Ginny gasped and tried to get up. Realizing her hands were bound and her leg was badly injured for some reason she scooted to the back of the wall.

" I will not be your bloody slave Malfoy." She spat at him. " Oh I always loved your feistiness Weasley." Draco said advancing in her.

" You aren't supposed to do my normal bidding you know I have plenty of house elves for that." He whispered in her ear as he sat down next to her. " You are bloody gorgeous for a Weasley you know. " It's a pity I have to keep you down here while the Dark Lord and my father are up there. Ginny stared at him with her blue eyes blaring.

" What do you want Malfoy?" She asked. " What do you think Waselbe." " I want you for my personal sex kitten. You are of course Harry's girlfriend so that makes it all the more fun, and he will come and find you so my father and The Dark Lord can have their way with him, and I can have you all to myself. Draco said now advancing upon her neck.

"Yumm Honey." He whispered. Ginny didn't try to fight because she knew the consequences would be much more painful and worse. Then again. She thought. " NO!" She screamed and moved away from him. It was hard but she wouldn't give into Malfoy not if her life could depend on it. " CRUCIO!" Draco yelled. Ginny screamed. _" Harry_!"

----------------------------------------

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Harry fell to the floor clutching his scar. " What is it dear!" Molly ran over to him and held him. Harry held his scar furiously as he wailed in pain. Breathing hard after a few minutes he said, " Ginny…somebody put the Crucio curse on her and it affected me. Because I Love her, I heard her. She is in trouble." He breathed. Arthur and Sirius helped him over to the couch in the living room.

------------------------------------------

Ginny was breathing heavily. She was on the floor. " You know you are going to pay every time you try and refuse me. Most girls would die to be in your position right now Weasley." He said smirking. Draco pushed her onto the floor and ripped open her dress to reaveal her breasts. He grinned. Ginny glared at him. _He was bloody sexy but why did he have to be so evil?_" She thought.

" Come now Weasley you don't think I'm at all attractive, you don't want me just a little bit? I have just as much power and glory as Potter only differently. Draco said biting her neck. Ginny winced at the pain. " **_Please God_**! Send me back to Harry." She began to moan uncontrollably. " Please. No." She whispered. " Yes." Draco sneered. " You are mine forever Weasley. He moved down and his hands rubbed down and up her legs. She was starting to feel helpless. Then suddenly pain shot through her leg as he broke it. "Ouch Ow…" She cried. " Harry!" She kept screaming in her head. Draco kissed her hard on her neck creating bruises everywhere. He slapped her every time she would look away from him.

Finally he completely ripped her clothes off to find her completely naked. He took out a knife and cut open a side on her stomach and began to lick the blood from it. She had to get away. " _**SEND ME TO HARRY**_!" Ginny cried and in an instant she Apparated.

**a/n : What do you think? a bit to much? not enough? see that little button you know you want to push it! i wan to know who everyone's favorite Desperate Housewive is? ha ha**

**thanks sammie**


	5. Love is in the Air!

**A/N : So Here's Chapter 5! Thanks for the awesome reviews keep them comming!**

**Love is in the Air**

Everyone was sitting nervously at Harry and Ron's wondering what to do next. The Order had been informed, as was the ministry. Harry sat on the couch in the living room. He wanted to be alone. He wanted Ginny back in his arms. He felt bloody horrible. Then as if his wish had come true, Ginny had magically apparated; her naked body shaking uncontrollably on the ground. Harry gasped horror struck at what he saw. His first instinct told him to grab the blanket that was sitting on the sofa and wrap it around her. " Oh my god Ginny! Love!" Harry held her in his arms and together they cried.

She didn't say a word. She wanted Harry to hold her. She wanted everything to go away. She was in so much pain from her ordeal.

"Oh my Lord, Ginny!" Molly shouted as she ran towards her daughter.

" No!" Ginny screamed. " Leave me alone! I just want Harry Please!" She begged. She hugged her mother and father but then went back to Harry.

"Ginny, love, how did you apparate? You are not of age yet! You will be expelled from Hogwarts!" Molly cried.

"It was a smart thing she did though, and really Molly your forgetting I am the Minister and she is my daughter too." Arthur said.

" Really mum would you rather I had been raped!" Ginny cried in between sobbs.

" Ginny, you could have seriously been injured in apparating; we need to see if you are splinched. And Oh Lord, you poor thing!" Molly gasped looking at Ginny's broken leg.

Ginny was holding Harry still. She was weak. "What happened love?" Harry asked her.

"I don't want-to talk about it right now." She said looking down.

Harry nodded. " You need to get checked out baby. We don't want you to get any worse and you could already be badly injured." Harry said. "Let Molly check you out. She knows what's best." Harry said.

Ginny looked over at him. She knew regardless of what she said, that Harry was right. She was in a lot of pain and she didn't feel up to fighting at this particular time. "Ok." She said. She moved to get up, but feel down fast. Harry caught her just in time. " Love, don't even think about walking." He said. Harry hoisted her up and carried her behind Molly into their bathroom.

Molly took her from there. Harry paced up and down the corridor. He waited for what seemed like forever, but it had only been a half hour. He could hear the hot bath water running. Briefly he heard words slip from the door like, 'you are still bleeding', and 'I don't know if that can heal fast'. Finally after a half hour later molly opened the door.

"Harry do you have something Ginny can wear briefly? I know your room is closest and she is well, she is fine, it's just she's tired." Molly said looking tired herself.

Harry nodded. He ran to his room and grabbed a plain black tee shirt that was way to big for her. "Will this do?" He asked.

"Thank you dear." Molly said.

Harry waited another minute or two and the door opened.

Ginny was bandaged up everywhere. She looked bloody gorgeous in his shirt though. He felt himself getting tight, but he pushed that thought away fast.

"Harry!" Ginny called to him. She held out her arms.

Harry picked her up and moved her into her bedroom. "Do you need anything at all?" Harry asked.

"Just you." Ginny said smiling weakly. Harry kissed her. "Ginny, I am so sorry I wasn't fast enough. If you would have… I don't know what I would have done." Harry began.

She cupped his face. "It's over now Harry. I'll tell you what happened when the time is right but for now I just want to rest." Ginny said lying her head upon her pillow.

Harry kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back I promise." He said. Ginny nodded and shut her eyes. Harry walked out of the room it was getting around 10 pm when everything had calmed back down. "She's asleep." Harry said to Molly and Arthur.

"Then it's time I think it best that we go home. Ron and Hermione were watching everything."

" Yeah we are beat. Tonight has been one hell of a night." Sirius said rubbing his hand through his hair.

Arthur nodded. " If ANYTHING happens Floo us immediately." Arthur said. Harry nodded. Arthur lead molly to the fire place and he yelled "THE FLAT!" She soon followed.

-

"She escaped!" The Dark Lord's voice Roared. " First Dumbledore, Now Ginny really Malfoy you are definitely starting no - really are disappointing me. I am starting to question weather or not you belong here." Voldemort hissed.

"Master, I don't know how she did it. She just shouted…" Draco started whining. "I know what she did!" He yelled. " You will just have to get in with the Order and lure them here to the Mansion." Voldemort said. Lucius looked at him. Narcissa was nowhere to be found.

Draco nodded. "I am sorry My Lord. I shall not fail you."

Lucius sneered at his son. " You are no son of mine Draco you should rethink your priorities." Lucius said.

Draco bowed and left the room. He ran up to his room. Pansy was up waiting for him. " Draco baby, I am so sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted." She said comforting him. Draco gave a heavy sigh and sat upon the bed next to her. He placed an effective silencing charm upon the room. But before he did a house elf popped in.

"What would Master and the Misses like for dinner this evening?" The tiny elf named Dolly asked.

"It's up to you dear." Draco said to Pansy.

"Um, how about some Seasoned Crab tonight Dolly please." She said kindly to the elf.  
" I don't know love, I couldn't rape her. I feel so bloody terrible for what I did and how It has to be." He sighed. "I mean, the fear in her eyes..."

"Sh, it's over now honey. We will get through this. We can just go over there and pretend that it wasn't you. Tell them Wormtail used Polly juice potion and knocked you out or something, that's believable right?" She asked. Her once short black hair was now long and beautiful. She looked like a dark angel.  
Draco smiled at her. " I love you." He said kissing her passionately. There was so much love in their hearts.

"Lets just do what we have to do to be happy and get out of our parents ways. Then we can move somewhere far away where we can be together." Pansy whispered in his ear.

Draco smiled. " I like that idea." They made love that night.

-

Ginny woke up five minutes later. Hot white pain shot up from her leg. "Harry!" She cried.

Harry woke up in a second. He was sleeping next to her bed on the floor. " What is it baby?" He asked.

"It hurts!" She cried holding her stomach.

"Mum said it would hurt really bad for the next few days and there was nothing that could be done about it." She cried. Harry held her as she shook. Splinching was dangerous to one's insides. Harry remembered Molly telling Ginny.

Ginny's insides had been bruised and cut up badly. Molly gave them a potion and a spell that was supposed to heal them, but that was going to take a few days at the least. The most a full week to completely recover. Longer from her experiences with Malfoy.

Harry held her for a long time that night. She finally fell asleep in his arms as she was leaning against him while he was massaging her back lightly. He fell asleep to for a short while then the pain came again. It came in short spurts and it was comparable to contractions when you are in labor.

The next morning was better. Together Harry and Ginny stayed in bed. Ginny did not want to move from where Harry was holding her. Harry was up for the rest of last night; he had only gotten about two hours worth of sleep. Percy came by to check upon Ginny. She talked to him a while about what happened leading him to slam his fist against the glass making it break and his hand bleed. Molly and Arthur and Minerva came to visit as well. Nobody stayed that long for because Ginny got tired very fast.  
" I don't know what to do about this kidnapping Minerva." Arthur said downstairs. The group was having lunch in the kitchen. Sirius had made roast beef sandwiches. " I can't execute anyone because there is no one identifiable to blame." Arthur said frustrated. " Part of me wants to take her away from Harry because I know he is half of the reason for all of this. However, I know that is not right. I am just being the father." Arthur said sighing.

Sirius looked at him. " We can't do anything except to fight Arthur, you know that." he said sadly. A week passed through and Ginny had almost completely healed. The week was quiet.

Ron and Hermione had been together, an awful lot. Harry started to wonder what was going on. " Harry can I see you for a minute in private mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

Together they decided to walk outside the back yard and sat on a bench next to the apple tree. "Mate I am going to ask Hermione's parents for their permission to marry her. I want you to be my best man." Ron said.

Harry blinked twice and smiled. " Ron that's great!" Harry said hugging him.

Ron wiped his forehead. "Whew. I thought you would be angry with me for doing it at a time like this." Ron said.

"Why would I ever be angry with you for doing something like this." Harry asked confused.

"It's just under the circumstances with what has been going on you know. That kind of thing." Ron said.

"Ron your going to be happy with Hermione!" Harry said clamping him on the back. " At least she will keep you on your toes." He joked.

Ron glared at him. " Ok well, that's settled then. I am going over to the Granger's for dinner tonight alone. I'm so nervous." Ron said. " Oh and I wanted to show you the engagement ring." He pulled a tiny velvet black box out of his pocket. Inside was a beautiful perfectly round cut diamond.

"Oh wow Ron that is great. She will love it." Harry said.

"It's simple, and incredibly beautiful. Just like Hermione." Ron said. Harry smirked.

Together the boys walked back inside the house where Ginny and Hermione were eating. "Hermione you just had lunch an hour ago and your eating again?" Ron asked confused.

"You eat just as much Ron." Ginny said annoyed. She was sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Yeah but it's not like you to eat so much Hermione. Plus you face looks unusually flushed." He added. Hermione looked at everyone. Sirius glance at Ron and then at Hermione with a " I know what it is" look.

"I just don't feel very well." Hermione concluded. She finished her plate then went into her room and took a nap.

"Why are you smiling so much Harry?" Ginny asked almost giggling. Harry looked at Ron who mentally told him " If you tell her I will hex you."

" I cant tell you, but you will know soon enough. Ron's got a 'surprise' for Hermione." Harry said.

Ginny looked up at Ron. "You've got to be kidding me!" She squealed. Ron looked shocked. "Are you going to. You know!" Ginny asked as the pitch of her voice rose ten times higher. Ron smiled and nodded.

"You prat!" Ginny squealed happily. She gave Harry a huge hug then went over and hugged her brother tightly. "Oh I always knew we would be sisters one day." Ginny giggled to herself. "Now I get to be the Maid of Honor!" She squealed to herself. Laughing Sirius and Harry sat down and joined Ginny. Ron went to go check on Hermione.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

There were tears of joy springing down her cheeks. For some reason she was glowing a haze of blue encircled her. "Ron…I am pregnant!" She whispered.

Ron choked. A big smile came crossed his face. " For real?" He asked.

Hermione laughed. " Yes for real!" She said. Ron sat her up.

"Then it's definitely high time I tell you, Hermione, ever since I first saw you I fell in love with you. Marry me? Make me the luckiest man on the face of the planet? I swear I'll be good to you I promise with all my heart." He said on his knees.

Tears were now flowing like a river down Hermione's cheeks. Her long curls wee getting damp. Her brown eyes were shining like stars in the night sky. " Oh Ron, Yes!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Good, then you can wear this." He said pulling out the beautiful engagement ring.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Ron!" She cried.

He slid the ring onto her finger. Love was definitely in the air. "I have a meeting with you father tonight, I was going to ask him for his permission earlier, but now is a good time and I want you to come with me so we can tell everyone the great news." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. She ran down the stairs and Ginny threw her arms around her best friend. " OH HERMIONE WERE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" Ginny screeched. Everyone was so excited. "Also guess what! You and Harry are going to be Godparents!" Hermione squealed, "I'm Pregnant!"

Ginny stopped. Harry gasped. Sirius's jaw dropped. Hedwig hooted happily. Harry put his hand around Ginny's waist. She started crying hysterically. Everyone was definitely in high spirits. Hermione and Ron left later that night to go see Hermione's parents.

"Ron it's going to be fine." Hermione reassured her fiancée by squeezing his hand. She took the engagement ring off and placed it back in the box. Ron was quiet. He was so nervous. He twiddled his hands until Hermione grabbed one. They stepped into the front entry way of the Granger's two story house on Maple Ave. Hermione knocked on the door. The house looked warm and welcoming from the street.

"Hermione! Ron!" Hermione's mother and father welcomed them. " Please come in dears." Hermione's mother Hannah said. They held hands. " Hermione you look wonderful! Have you done something with your hair?" Hannah asked her daughter. "Not necessarily." Hermione said nervously.

She was getting nervous now. The four of them sat down for an hour or so before dinner started and chatted about everything that was going on. Hermione informed them of everything that had been happening. " Well, you kids have been through more than your mother and I ever when we were growing up." Hermione's father William said. They nodded.

"Mr. Granger, um, may I have a word with you outside?" Ron asked.

"Sure Son." William said warmly and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"So dear, tell me, when are you due?" Hannah asked Hermione.

Hermione gasped. "Mother! What are you talking about?" Hermione tried to hide it.

"Dear please, your face is flushed your glowing, seriously." Hannah said with a wave of her hand. Hermione looked just like her mother, with big brown eyes and long brown hair, except for Hannah's was straight and wavy instead of Curly like Hermione's.

"I'm due in June." Hermione said happily. "Does Ron know?" Hannah asked excitedly. "Of course." Hermione said. "He's really excited." she added. "That's wonderful dear, oh my we have so much planning to do now." The girls turned to see Ron and William laughing at something.

" Congratulations Hermione!" Her dad said twirling her around and hugging her. Hermione smiled.

Ron got down on his knee again and slipped the ring on her finger once more and asked.. " Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife forever?" Ron asked sweetly batting his eyes.

Hermione laughed ( he looks just like the twins) she thought. "Yes Ron! I will." She said hugging him as he slipped the wedding ring on her finer once more.

"Daddy, we also have some important news to tell you besides this." Hermione said smiling. " Were going to have a baby." She said. Ron's eyes widened. He was getting ready for the hit. William was going to shoot him.

"Fabulous!" William said. Ron breathed heavily. "Good Man Ron!" He slapped Ron on the back and hugged Hermione tightly.

" Well it's getting late and we have to go home." Hermione said to Ron after a few hours of laughing and crying. Hannah was calling everyone in the Granger family telling them of the news. They kissed and hugged each other goodbye. Hermione and Ron walked out of the house and Ron wrapped his arm's around her.

"You are beautiful you know that? I love you so much." He said kissing her. "Thank you for marrying me." He said.

"My Pleasure." Hermione replied kissing him back.

**A/N : See that little button push it! Push it good ;)**


	6. Charlie and His Princess

**A/N: This chapter took me a long time to write so sorry it took more time to update. I wanted it to be really good. I know there are alot of loose ends comming out but soon they will start to tie together, and I am wanting to know what everyone thinks should be Ron and Hermione's child, a boy or a girl? Let me know! Please Please Review! I really like your comments and support it vamps me up for the next chapters! They will be great!**

**_Chapter 6 Charlie and His Princess_**

"They are too young to get married! Or have a child for that matter!" Molly said to Arthur exasperated. They had been arguing for almost three days now over whether or not Hermione and Ron should get married. Ron and Hermione had informed them the day after they told Hermione's parents. "Molly, your once again forgetting how old we were when we got married." Arthur said.

"Yes but dear, we didn't have any of the burdens that they have now. I mean, when we were their age we were carefree and all we had to worry about was paying the rent and getting our mouths fed." Molly said. Slouching in the chair. " While I love Hermione, I just don't think she's ready to have a baby." Molly said.

"Molly, Hermione's the brightest witch ever and she's got such a bright future ahead of herself. She already has four offers from four different departments in the Ministry waiting for her to apply for the jobs!" Arthur said.

"Yes dear and why would she want to throw it all away for a baby?" Molly said.

"We did." Arthur said now getting serious.

Molly sighed.

"Were perfectly fine dear. Look at how beautiful our children have grown up to be. Even under the circumstances, they each have their own talents and dreams, Ron and Hermione are going to be beautiful parents and they are going to have a loving family. They look exactly like us when we were there age." Arthur said hugging Molly.

"I know, dear but I mean everything that's been going on, oh my I just don't know how much more I can take." She said crying.

Arthur smiled and held his wife and rocked her in his arms.

"They will be good parents won't they?" She finally agreed.

Arthur kissed her on the forehead. "You just wait and see my love." Arthur said.

-------------------------------------

Harry was walking around Diagon Alley looking for something to get Ginny for their anniversary. It was coming up in the next few days and he wanted everything to be special. They were going to stay in and Harry was going to cook a romantic dinner for two. Ron and Hermione were going to stay at Fred and George's and help them do some inventory for the Christmas season was a huge success for them. Harry walked around and looked in all the different shops. He finally came to the conclusion that the key to a girls heart is jewelry, or something along those lines. He thought to himself.

'Hermione what does Ginny like?' Harry asked her mentally. He continued to walk when he heard Hermione answer.

'Ginny likes girly things, you know, flowers, chocolate, gifts - the simple ones not big elegant ones.' Hermione answered.

'How are you doing?' Harry asked.

'What do you mean? I'm great!' Hermione replied.

"May I help you with something?" A wizard in a black tuxedo asked Harry. " Oh my, you are Harry Potter! Welcome to my humble shop!" The man called Oliver said smiling happily as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I need to purchase a necklace for my girlfriend." Harry said to Oliver. "Ohh yes the beautiful Ms. Weasley. I have just the diamond for you. Follow me please." Harry followed the man cautiously. He turned around to a chest full of beautiful diamond necklaces of all shapes and sizes.

"I want to get her something simple, but elegant." Harry said smiling. He looked at one beautiful Silver necklace with one diamond on the center followed by two smaller ones that made it look like an icicle. "That one." Harry pointed to the necklace.

"That is a very fine choice Mr. Potter." Oliver said.

Harry paid for the necklace and headed towards the Joke Shop to go say hi to everyone.

"Harry!" George welcomed Harry with opened arms. The shop was beautifully decorated with all sorts of Christmas bangles and such.

"Welcome old chap." Fred said clamping him on the back.

"Hello Harry." Angelina said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello." Katie said hugging him tightly.

"How are you all?" Harry asked.

"Great." Fred said with his arm around Angelina possessively.

George and Katie stuck their tongues out at each other making Harry giggle.

"The shop looks great." Harry said.

"It's really fantastic isn't it." Hermione piped in. Ron and Hermione had come out from behind a corner.

"Little brother were you trying to shag her again?" George asked sneering at Ron.

"Yeah you already knocked her up." Fred said laughing.

Angelina hit him on the side. "Fred, Hermione looks ravishing." She said sticking up for them.

" Yeah I'm so jealous of you Hermione!" Katie said in a girlish tone. The girls all sighed while the boys looked confused..

" Women…" George said shaking his head.

"Yeah, cant live with em, and cant live without em." Fred said kissing Angelina. She blushed.

"So what are you doing out and about today Harry? Come to see our progress mate?" Fred asked.

"We owe it all to you. Every last penny." George added.

Harry blushed. " Come on guys, enough." Harry said. "What's that in your bag Harry? From Oliver's Jewelry Store?" Katie asked.

Harry took out the tiny box and showed everyone the necklace.

"Ohh my! That's lovely!" The girls squealed.

"Harry, what's that for?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to give it to Ginny on Saturday." Harry said happily.

"Stop it mate, you and Ron are making George and I look bad." Fred said exasperated.

"Yeah we have been together how long Fred and when was the last time you proposed!" Angelina glared at him. Hermione giggled and Ron slid his arm around her and smiled smugly.

"Thanks bro." George glared at Ron.

"Be nice to Ron he's going to be a father!" Katie said smiling.

Ron rubbed Hermione's tummy and the girls gathered round to watch. "Yeah Mum wasn't too pleased when she found out and neither was dad, but I think they will get around to accepting it because I mean, they have to you know?" Ron said to everyone.

"Ron nearly gave our mum a heart attack when he told them Hermione was prego." Fred said to everyone.

"Where's Ginny at?" Harry asked Ron.

"She's at home resting with Sirius. You know she hasn't really been the same since all that happened with Malfoy." Ron said.

"If I ever see that prick around here I swear to God I will beat his head into a fucking pole." George said balling his fists up.

"She was lucky she didn't completely get raped." Katie added.

"Poor thing must be in shock." Angelina said sympathically.

"Well yeah wouldn't you be if you had someone attack you?" Hermione said. The group chatted for a few more hours however as the night moved on more and more customers came through so they had to cease their discussions about Voldemort and the new baby. "I cant wait until Fleur gets pregnant! Her's and Bill's baby is going to be breath taking." Hermione said to Ron as she, Ron, and Harry headed home to Ginny and Sirius.

" Baby, were home!" Harry said.

"Harry!" Ginny cried running up to him and Jumping on top of him. She kissed him passionately then stared into his eyes.

" What did ya bring me?" She joked.

"This." Harry said taking the tiny box out of the package and handing it to Ginny.

"Oooohhh, I wasn't serious!" Ginny squealed as everyone gathered round to watch her open the gift. She gasped and freaked out. "Oh Harry it's wonderful, and beautiful!" She cried. She hugged him tightly.

"Put it on me." She said giving him the necklace. Harry fiddled with the clasp for a minute and then he placed it upon her swanlike neck. Ginny flipped her hair back and with a cute smile asked "So how does it look?"

"Beautiful Gin." Hermione said happily.

Ginny grinned. " Thank you Harry." She said kissing him.

The next day, Thursday, was a day of quiet sitting around the house. Hermione was starting to show some of her signs more often. She was moody, tired and she was emotional. November was coming to an end. The leaves off the trees had all fallen off. Harry and Ginny had spent the day laughing and playing games. Sirius was working on some things for the Ministry. He had gotten a job in the department of Magical Law.

He was working on the case of Emmiline Vance and her parents. Emmiline had gone missing a week ago and the dark mark had shown above her house. Sirius had been assigned the case trying to crack the mystery within. He was usually really good at solving crimes, only because he had been around so many criminals for 13 years.

"I thought you wanted to get away from all that." Harry asked him.

"Nah, Azkaban, yes I never want to set foot in that place again. Remus and I have been working on a form to get our own detective business up and running someday." Sirius said. Harry cocked an eye at his Godfather.

"A Detective Business?" Hermione questioned. "But you have never had any work in the field. How would you know how to run a detective agency? And manage a business for that matter." She snorted into her soup. Ron looked at her.

Sirius shook his head and continued on in his mission. "Oh Ron I feel horrible." Hermione groaned rubbing her tummy. "This baby better not be this way through out the entire pregnancy or I am going to go mental by June." Hermione complained. She lay upon her couch while Ron rubbed her back for her.

"I'm sorry this happened Mione. We should have been more Responsible as much as I hate the word." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean as soon as we were done I should have placed a pregnancy charm upon your stomach so you wouldn't get pregnant." Ron said.

"Oh Ron, I want to have your baby. I always have." Hermione said smiling.

----------------------------------

There was a quiet knock on the door outside. "I'll get it." Ginny said. She went and opened the door. Ginny squealed as her brother Charlie stood in the doorway. "Charlie!" Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Ginny, how are you?" Charlie asked hugging his sister tightly.

"I'm doing great." She said smiling as she kissed her brother on the cheek. Charlie looked at her with a loving expression. "Please Come in Charlie." Ginny said dragging her brother in the house. "Charlie's here!" She called to everyone. Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all came in to greet Charlie.

"Hello." Charlie said to everyone. Ron and Charlie hugged for a brief moment. Charlie shook Sirius's hand and he smiled at Harry with an expression that Harry couldn't quiet place.  
"How come you're here so early?" Ginny asked as they all sat around the living room with the fireplace roaring. The house felt very homey as the red and gold embers burned crackling giving off a Christmas like smell.

"I heard about you, and Hermione, and so I figured I was needed here. Plus I have some news for everyone. I'm seeing someone." Charlie said happily.

"Oh? Who?" Ron asked questionably. " You don't speak Romanian so there aren't many English speaking witches over there." Ron said thinking to himself.

"I'm not seeing just anyone. I'm seeing Anita Mariana Romanov." He said with a grin on his face.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Hermione scrunched her nose up in deep thought. "_Bloody hell_!" She spat. "Your not _serious_ Charlie?" She asked him. "I am dead serious. In fact, she's outside in the car." He said.

"Who are we bloody talking about?" Ginny asked.

"_PRINCESS of ROMANIA_." Hermione said. Everyone blinked twice.

"Well done Charlie." Sirius said smiling and clamping him on the back.

"May I bring her in?" Charlie asked.

"Definitely." Sirius said. Charlie nodded and went back out to the car.

"Anita Mariana Romanov, my brother is dating a freaking Princess." Ginny said looking at everyone.

The five of them waited in the hallway for them to come in.

Ginny held Harry's hand and kissed him briefly. "I love you." She whispered.

"Well that was out of the blue." Harry said smiling. They turned and Charlie walked in arm in arm with a beautiful woman. Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione smacked him. He straightened up. Harry looked her up and down. She had beautiful Black hair that fell in soft ringlets down her shoulders almost to her butt. Her eyes were a soft brown color, her face pale. She had beautiful lips and a charming smile.

Hermione glanced outside. There were guards out by the door. Great, now were going to have to deal with the Daily Prophet again. She thought to herself. 'What do you think of her Harry?' Hermione asked him.

'I think she looks nice.' He said.

"Hello everyone, please to meet you." Anita said. Sirius took her hand and kissed it.

"Anita, this is Sirius Black." Charlie said. She smiled as he kissed her hand. Harry looked at his godfather with a different expression.

"This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Charlie continued to introduce. Anita shook Harry's hand and smiled at Hermione.

"That is a lovely name." She said to Hermione. " And this is my youngest and only sister, Ginerva, but we like to call her Ginny, and my youngest brother Ron." Charlie said introducing them.

"Hello Ginny, Ron." She smiled. "They look exactly like you Charlie." She smiled.

"Please come in." Harry said leading them to the family room. They sat and chatted for a long while.

"Well dear, if you don't mind, I have to attend this meeting which unfortunately is top secret. I will be back within the hour though. Please, let Harry and everyone entertain you." Charlie said kissing her. "Be good now." Charlie said looking specifically at Ginny.

"Always brother." She smirked.

The order members came and had their meeting that evening. "Now, Charlie you know that in being a spy and dating the Princess you are not only putting yourself in danger, but all those around you." Arthur said in the meeting.

"Arthur, everyone who is working is putting themselves in danger here. There is no one that is out of danger." Sirius said. Lupin nodded.

"Minerva, how is the investigation of the Malfoy's going?" Remus asked.

"Exceedingly well. There is something that I wish to discuss with everyone." She said.

"What is it?" Tonks asked. Tonk's hair was long and yellow. She had changed her eye color to brown with black specks in it to make her look like a cat.

"I think we should bring Young Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson as Spy's." Minerva answered. "They have come to me and are afraid of the decisions that they made and the pressure's that they are in because of their backgrounds." She said.

"Absolutely Not." Amos Diggory said.

"They are Death Eaters Minerva." Lupin reminded her.

"Snape is one as well as Karkaroff." Minerva reminded him. Snape flashed a glare at Lupin who returned it without any hesitation.

"I think we could use the different views on things, plus Draco's father is Lucius Malfoy! I mean look at him." Minerva said. " He is the Head Death Eater and as far as I know is closest to Voldemort." Minerva said.

"Anyway, it is just a suggestion. We do not have to rule on it now. I would like it to be soon though." She said.

" I think we should give them a chance." Tonks said. "After all they are kids right Molly?" She asked.

Molly nodded but looked skeptical. " Malfoy tried to rape my daughter. We can't trust him and I don't want to subject my daughter to him. Also once you ingrain something into a child's head or beliefs it is hard for you to change that unless you use force. I mean look what is going to happen to Harry after all this is done and over with." Molly said. Everyone nodded.

"Yes but Harry is as smart as they come and he, Ron and his friends have dealt with more than any of us had in our own childhoods." Arthur said. "They will be fine. I will think about it."

"How about we decide next meeting weather to let Malfoy and Parkinson in." Sirius asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The meeting ended a few hours later. It was around 10:30 pm. Anita was showing Hermione pictures of her home in Romania. "So how did you meet our brother, I mean, he spends most of his time training dragons." Ginny questioned.

"Oh it was lovely the way I met Charlie." Anita started. "It was a fall day in October. I was supposed to be training with Lord Dorian for our yearly duel with Dragons. Charlie happened to be working on my Hungarian Horntail. He was just coming out of the barn with some Dragon feed when my horse had sprinted off and got spooked. Charlie hopped on a horse and came after me and well, the rest is History as they say." Anita said in a thick Romanian accent.

The girls sighed. " How romantic." Hermione said.

Ron snorted.

"Yes the rest is definitely History." Charlie said standing in the doorway listening to what Anita was telling them.

She flipped her head around and got up to greet him. "Charlie." She said sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello gorgeous." He said in a husky voice.

The next morning there was a big article in the Daily Prophet written by Rita Skeeter about Charlie and the Princess being in town and the fact that the princess was his girlfriend for that matter. Hermione read the article out loud.

_**The Most Famous Family in England? **_

_**Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley has just informed us that his eldest son Charlie Weasley, is bringing home the beautiful Princess Anita Mariana Romanov of Romania. It has been confirmed that the two are definitely Romantically involved and Serious in their Relationship. The Weasley family has also welcomed Harry Potter into their arms as he is dating the only Weasley daughter, the beautiful and stylish Ginerva Weasley. The family is also expecting to welcome in a new addition as Mrs. Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley is due to have a baby in June according to Molly Weasley, Arthur's loving wife.  
This family is definitely becoming more and more popular as the weeks go on, they might even out run the famous Malfoy's as being the most popular Pureblood and influential family in all Wizards London. Now on a holiday note, the Weasley Twin's Fred and George are starting their Christmas addition in their Joke Shop and their Grand Sale starts two weeks from today with all sorts of jokes that the kiddies can stuff in their stockings for the holidays. Until tomorrow, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter extraordinaire**._ "Well that wasn't so bad." Ginny said.

"Yeah she called you stylish and I cant believe mum talked to her about all of us." Ron said.

"Well I imagine she had to go to either Arthur or Molly because of our agreement. I'm surprised she's even holding to that still." Hermione smiled.

Charlie and Anita were asleep in the guest room still for they were not used to the time difference as of yet.

"When are Bill and Fleur arriving?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I got a letter from Mum that Bill had written her and they are coming to plan the wedding the day after tomorrow I think." Ginny said happily.

So many good things had happened that day that Harry had almost forgotten that their anniversary was tonight. "Ginny, don't make any plans for this evening it's our anniversary remember?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I remember, I'm surprised that you remember." She giggled.

That night Harry took her out to a romantic little Italian restaurant. They danced to the beautiful guitar that was playing the most romantic French love songs ever. Harry tipped the guitar player nicely and winked at him. "Oh Harry, this is so great." Ginny said.

Harry looked out the window to see the stars. "Only the best for you." He smiled at Ginny. "How are you feeling about everything love." He asked in a more serious tone now.

Ginny looked at him. "I am a lot better. You know there was just something about that night now that I look on it that wasn't right." She said. "But lets not continue drawling on it." She said. Harry paid for their dinner and they took a stroll down Diagon Alley back to Grimmauld Place.

"Stay with me tonight?" Ginny asked him. "I love it when your next to me. I feel so safe." She said. She sighed as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course I'll stay with you."

Together, hand in hand, they walked back to their home. Harry carried her over the doorway. "Can you believe it's already been a month?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. "Yep." He said. Ginny laughed and punched him in the side.

"Hey you guys, how was dinner?" Charlie asked. He was sitting at the table with Ron and Percy playing a game of cards.

"It was great." Ginny said smiling radiantly. "Hello Percy." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello Ginny, Harry." He nodded to both of them.

"Well it's getting late and I am exhausted so I am heading up to bed." Ginny said winking to Harry.

"Yeah me too." Harry agreed.

Together they snuck up to their room and fell into a quiet peaceful dream world where they were both safe and sound.

**A/N : Well that's Chapter Six! Tell me what you think and I expect more reviews! As a writer it's only fair! lol j/k. not really...So what do you think Ron and Hermione's kid should be a boy or a girl? Review!**


	7. Weddding Number One

**What do you say to this, two chapters in one week! That is just crazyness! So I am currently working on 8 and 9 they should be up as soon as possible! oh yeah and Review!**

**Sammie**

**Chapter Seven - Wedding Number One.**

A few weeks went by and Bill and Fleur came home from Fleur's parents house. The Weasley flat and the Potter house was in complete disarray in last minute preparations for the wedding. Fleur was running around in a frenzy and making sure Gabrielle and the rest of the family all had their tasks. Hermione was starting to show and it had only been about two months into the pregnancy. Ron was awesome at taking care of everything for her. She loved him so much for that.

Molly, Fleur, Ginny, Gabrielle and Hermione all went dress shopping for their bridesmaids gowns. There was a big article in the Daily Prophet about the famous wedding and how Fleur was a Tri Wizard Champion. She really didn't want to remember those days but, unfortunately for her, that didn't matter to the news reporters. Bill was back to work at the bank he would have the 22nd and next week off for their wedding. Fleur's english had gotten better although she still had her accent and she spoke to Gabrielle who barely knew any English as it was.

They were to be married in the back of the Weasley flat in downtown. The backyard was beautifully decorated with fairy lights and tea candles that floated in the sky. There were to be about a hundred or so guests at the wedding, friends and family and coworkers alike. Even Madam Maxine and Hagrid were attending together according to their RSVP letter.

The day of the wedding drawled on. Thank heavens the ceremony would be held at night because nobody wanted to get up early. Fleur on the other hand was up at the crack of dawn making breakfast for everyone. She had gotten extremely nice and when she was nervous, she cooked. Charlie and Anita were sleeping soundly in one of the guest rooms while Harry and Ginny in Ginny's Room. Fleur took Harry's room for the time being.

It was now getting on 9 am and Sirius was up helping Fleur. "Relax Fleur today is a good day." Sirius said looking at her nervous disposition.

"I am sorry Sirius; I just cook a lot when I am nervous." She said blushing.

Sirius smiled at her gently. "There is nothing to be nervous about, your marrying into one of the greatest families ever." He said smiling. (nothing v. noting because noting was probably a spelling error.)

"Thank you Sirius, that was very kind of you to say." Fleur said smiling.

"You better get the kids up they are going to take forever to get ready. Especially Hermione and Ginny." Sirius said.

Fleur let Charlie and Anita sleep in a little more and went to Ron's room where Hermione was curled up next to him. He had his hand on her tiny belly. Fleur couldn't wait to have these people as her family members they were so kind to each other. She thought to herself. "Ronald, Hermione it is time to get up we have to start getting ready." Fleur said slightly touching Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Good morning Fleur." She said sweetly yawning. " Happy wedding day!" She smiled. Fleur grinned back. She then moved on to Harry's room. He wasn't there so she figured he was in Ginny's room. She climbed the stairs to her room. Harry had his arms wrapped around her protectively and they were both peacefully sleeping. Fleur hated to wake them up but they all needed to get ready and she knew it would take them another fifteen to get ready. (Took out "that was so her" because I didn't know what you were getting at.)

" 'Arry, Ginny. It is time to wake up." Fleur said lightly touching Ginny's shoulder.

She looked up. " Bloody hell what time is it?" She asked in a Ron sort of voice.

Harry and Fleur laughed. "It's almost 11 am. We need to get our dresses on and stuff." Fleur said.

"Did you sleep at all?" Harry asked Fleur.

She looked wide awake and nevous. Fleur laughed "Goodness no." she said.

"Where's my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Bill is at your parents house. Where the boys will go to get ready while we stay here." Fleur said. Ginny yawned and nodded and placed her head back on the pillow. Fleur laughed. "Now come on we have to get ready. She said opening the curtains showering sunny light all over.

Harry blinked twice and Ginny covered her face in his chest. " It's to bright!" She complained.

"I'll see you down in fifteen minutes." Fleur said.

"Harry if I'm like that on my wedding day Shoot me." Ginny said groaning and snuggling into the covers.

"Come on we have to get up Gin." He said kissing her and tickling her.

She started laughing "Harry! Stop!….I (laugh) cant ( laugh) (laugh) take it anymore! Ha ha!" She cried. "Ok Ok! ( laugh) I'm up!" She wailed.

The girls finally got up and grudgingly went with Fleur, Gabrielle and Molly to go pick up their dresses at the beauty shop and get their hair done. Hermione and Ginny's hair was put up in a beautiful French twist that had ringlets falling down on each side. They also had butterflies magically put in their hair to make them flutter. Their dresses were dark red and they each had bouquet's of pink lily's. Gabrielle's dress was pink and she had a bouquet full of red lily's. Fleur's wedding dress was big and beautiful. It made her look like a Princess.

It curved perfectly to her tiny form and her blonde hair was down in ringlets. She wore a tiarra in front of her veil. Her eye's were decorated with a beautiful silver lining and her lips were tinted light red. She looked beautiful.

The boys went to The Flat with Arthur to get ready. It didn't take them nearly as long as the girls so they decided to play a game of quidditch.

"So, Bill's the first one out of us to get hitched, and to a dashingly beautiful women no doubt." Charlie sneered at his brother as they walked outside with their brooms.

"Yeah and I am damn proud of it." Bill said smiling. There was a knock on the door and Fleur's father Anton was there.

"Hello Anton come in come in!" Arthur said smiling. " Thank you, Minister Weasley." He said in a rich accent.

"The boys are outside playing and getting ready, and please call me Arthur." he said.

" Thank you, Arthur. What are they playing?" Anton asked.

"They are playing Quidditch." Arthur said. The boys were in Jeans and Tee-shirts outside.

Anton, Arthur, and Sirius sat and watched the boys. Guests started to arrive around 4 pm. The boys had to cease their games and get dressed finally. Bill was starting to get nervous. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean after everything, she wants to marry me." Bill said to everyone.

"Come on Bro your making it all romantic and stuff." Fred said jokingly. "Yeah we don't want to ruin the manliness and get all girlie now do we oldest brother?" Fred sneered.

"One day, you two will understand the meaning of true love." He shot a smile at Harry and winked.

'What was that supposed to mean?' Harry wondered. The boys got into their tuxedo's their ties a brick red that looked brilliant on all of them. The grooms men were Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron.

Harry although a close friend, was not a groomsmen. Harry put on his tuxedo. He and Ron had finally managed to slick back their hair and they looked brilliant. "Ron's next in line and he's already got Hermione knocked up." Fred laughed. Ron glared at him.

"No worries, little brother things just happen that way." Charlie said clamping him on the back. Harry laughed. They went outside and stood on the platform. Harry waited with everyone.

"Harry Potter?" Anton said behind. Harry turned around to see Anton's kind face and he smiled. "I would like to introduce myself and my wife Brigitte." Anton said.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said shaking his wife's hand.

"We have heard so much about you and how you saved Gabrielle from ze Grindelow's a few years ago." Bridgett said.

Harry nodded. "Well we must be going. The wedding is about to start in a few minutes." Antone said. They looked just like Fleur. Bridgett was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful as a matter of fact. Harry remembered something abut Fleur's grandmother being part veela. The guests had all been seated.

The march started. The place looked beautiful as Harry looked around. There were roses and candles everywhere. A white walk way lined the middle of the isle. Everyone stood up, turned around.

Harry saw Ginny arm in arm with Ron. Harry gasped and smiled. She looked radiant. Her long hair beautifully put up in a French twist, her dress clinging to her curves like no other. She walked by Harry and blew him a kiss.

He blushed a furious red. Hermione was linked arm in arm with Bill. She looked beautiful also. Harry heard some whisper's about her being pregnant from the crowd, but he paid no attention to them. Fleur's other two bridesmaids Monica and Rochelle were arm in arm with Fred and George. They all looked happy. Molly and Arthur sat in front on the left side and Anton and Bridgett's family on the right.

Antone kissed Fleur as he lead her up to the Isle. "Who gives this women to this man?" The Priest asked. "Her mother and I do." Anton said. The priest nodded and Bill shook Anton's hand.

"Take good care of our little girl." Anton said to him. Bill nodded and took Fleur.

"Welcome one and all to a beautiful day! Where we bring two wonderful people from different backgrounds together in holy matrimony." The priest said. Harry heard a sniff in the background and realized that Professor McGonnogal was crying. He smiled and handed her a handkerchief which she took gratefully.

"What is enduring faithfulness?" The priest asked. "Enduring faithfulness is everything you could ever expect it to be. It is love, under any circumstance; It is fighting for not, and with that said, Bill and Fleur have written their own wedding vows that they would like to share with everyone." The Priest said. Bill took his out first. As he read Harry and Ginny's eyes locked into place. (took the possessive out of eyes and added as so it would flow better.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, take you Fleur Bridgett Delacour to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." (Harry mouthed the words " I do" to Ginny. There was not only a few tears flowing down Fleur's cheeks, but from Ginny's and everyone else's as well, but it was for different reasons.)

"In the presence of our friends I take thee to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live." Bill finished. There were now tears streaming down his cheeks as he finished those sentences.

"I, Fleur Bridgett Delacour, take you, William Arthur Weasley, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

I, choose you Bill to be my husband to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life." Fleur finished. (

The priest nodded. "The rings." He said. Ron took out the rings. Bill gently took Fleur's left hand and held the ring to her finger. "Now repeat after me." The priest started. "With this ring, I thee wed." Fleur and Bill took deep breaths. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She said.

The room was filled with love. Harry and Ginny kept their eyes locked.

The priest smiled. "Then by the power invested in me and by these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Bill, kiss your beautiful bride." The priest said happily.

"With pleasure." He smiled. Taking Fleur by the waist kissing her passionately and gently at the same time. (waist v. waste)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to welcome to the dance floor for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Bill Weasley!" Arthur announced. Everyone clapped and cheered as they entered the dance floor.

They smiled radiantly as they started to dance to the first dance.

What good are words I say to you?  
They can't convey to you what's in my heart  
If you could hear instead  
The things I've left unsaid

Time after time  
I tell myself that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

So lucky to be  
The one you run to see  
In the evening, when the day is through

I only know what I know  
The passing years will show  
You've kept my love so young, so new

And time after time  
You'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

Everyone clapped and sighed. As they took their seats after the song was over. Everyone laughed and danced for a while. Then as dinner was served the stars came out and the candles lit the night sky. Fairies danced around the beautiful wooden dance floor. There was a tapping of the glass. Charlie stood up. "I'd like to give a speech." Charlie said clearing his throat. Everyone quieted down.

"As the best man I feel I have a right to say what's on my mind." Charlie said smiling. He winked at Anita. "I've known Bill my entire life, being the 2nd youngest I was always competing with him for better marks at school, for the prettier girlfriend, but as we grew up, we became closer. When he told me about Fleur and her horrible English I thought to myself, Hummm Bill has a challenge for once." Everyone laughed.

"As the weeks went on I saw a different light about him that I knew was good. I knew they were meant to be together from the moment I saw them look at each other," Bill and Fleur glowed and smiled. "So to make this short and sweet, I love you both and wish you the very best in your future together. Oh, and lots of kids." He smiled.

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses. "To Bill and Fleur." The party continued on with more speeches and more dancing.

Harry requested a special song. He looked at Ginny and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight." He said kissing her.

"You don't look so bad yourself and I love your hair slicked back like that." She complimented.

"Excuse me, I have a special request for a song from a love drunk teenager by the name of Harry Potter." The DJ said. Everyone turned to look at Harry. Ginny's eyes went wide. He grinned.

The music started.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Ginny cried into Harry's arms as they danced together on the dance floor. "Oh Harry, it's our song!" She sniffled.

He kissed her gently on the lips as they stopped everyone clapped for them. Fleur and Bill got out for the garter toss and miraculously Ron caught it. Everyone laughed and Hermione blushed a deep red. "Ok girls come over here so I can throw the bouquet!" Fleur said smiling.

"One..Two..Three!" She called as she threw her bouquet. The girls screamed and jumped up in the air. It landed right in Ginny's hands. Everyone clapped and smiled.

"Well it looks like we have two more weddings to plan for!" Fred yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah better watch yourself Potter!" George added. Ginny blushed.

Fleur kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad you are my new sister Ginny." She said smiling. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Well goodbye everyone! Bill and I are off to Tahiti!" Fleur said happily. Their car was decorated with 'Just Married' all over it accompanied by bells, bangles, and such.

Everyone waved goodbye to Fleur and Bill. The party lasted way until after midnight. Sirius and Tonks were dancing along with Madam Maxime and Hagrid. Molly came up to Harry she was swaying a little for she had been drinking. "Harry," She started, "I want you to know I've always hoped it would be you and Ginny together." She smiled.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley;" he started.

"Your welcome dear." She slurred. "Now dance with your future mother in law." She said taking Harry and pulling him out onto the dance floor. Everyone laughed as they watched them dance. Ron and Ginny danced for a few songs as did Hermione and Harry. Everyone had fun laughing and talking. (Them v. em)

By 4 am the families had all left for the night. Harry and everyone had gotten back home. Together they crawled into bed their feet soar from dancing the night away. "I had so much fun." Ginny sighed as she laid on Harry's chest.

Harry played with her hair and kissed her forehead. "Me too." He added smiling.

She flipped over and startled him. "So….what do you want to do?" She asked in a impish voice.

"Go to sleep." Harry said yawning.

Ginny kissed him on the lips. " Do you really want to sleep at a time like this?" She asked.

Harry could smell alcohol on her lips for Molly had let her drink. He laughed. "No." He said kissing her back. Together their lips met in a heat of fiery passion and love.

"I cant wait until we get married." Ginny said.

"Me neither." Harry agreed. Harry took off her pajamas and started caressing her milky white skin.

"Make love to me Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry quickly agreed and continued to kiss her lips. "I love you so much Ginny." He said.

"I love you too Harry."

He kissed her lips until he was moved to kiss her neck and then her breasts. Ginny moaned with pleasure and begged for him to continue….

-------------------------

"Ron I love you so much." Hermione said kissing him passionately. Ron kissed her then kissed their stomach.

"What should we name our baby?" He asked her.

" I love that word. Our." Hermione said smiling. He made circles around her stomach and kissed it tenderly. "I think if it is a girl, Elizabeth Melody Weasley or Catherine Jessica Weasley and if its' a boy, Peter Ronald Weasley or Sebastian Charles Weasley." Hermione said.

"I like Sebastian and Elizabeth." Ron said.

"I agree." Hermione said kissing him.

"Lets do it!" Ron said kissing Hermione.

Hermione laughed out loud at this. He had never said it like that before. "Ok lets do it!" She giggled. "We have to watch out for the baby though." She reminded him. "Be gentle!" Ron nodded and together that night they made love.

It was a night of pure romance for everyone. One wedding down, three to go!

**Review Review Review! let me know what you think? Too much? not enough fluff? Should Draco be a Spy?**


	8. An Early Christmas Presant

**_Chapter 8 - An early christmas presant_**

**_.." How can you be sure Snape's on our side?" Harry asked. Dumbledore did not speak for a moment; he looked as though he was trying to make up his mind about something. At last he said, " I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completly." - Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince- page 549_**

"I don't want Malfoy coming into the Order. I will not subject my daughter to his treachery any longer." Arthur said angrily. Molly nodded.

"Besides Minerva, we already have enough spies, Percy and Charlie will do." Sirius said reasoning to her.

Minerva sighed. "I Just don't want to completely rule the children out. I mean they are still kids Arthur." Minerva said trying to reason with everyone.

"Lets put it to a vote." Percy said. "All those in favor of Malfoy and Parkinson becoming spies say 'Aye', those opposed 'No'." "NO." The majority said.

Minerva nodded her head defeated. "Very well then." She said. "Percy, have you found anything out yet on the plan?" She asked him.

Percy shook his head. "I know Voldemort is planning to lure Harry to him once again like he always has, but this time they have a secret weapon of sorts. I still haven't figured it out yet." Percy said rubbing his forehead. "Nobody suspects anything do they?" Sirius asked Percy

Percy shook his head. "Nothing. Snape still hasn't shown up nobody knows where he is. Voldemort is even getting frustrated." He added.

Everyone nodded. "Well then if we have no more business then I think our meeting is concluded for tonight." Arthur said. Everyone agreed. Tonks and Lupin looked at one another with tired expressions on their faces.

------------------------

"Lucius, have you any news?" Voldemort asked in a undertone.

Lucius shook his head. "No My Lord, unfortunately we have not had any recent developments in the case. "I know Hogwarts will re-open this coming fall but, that is a ways away." Lucius said.

"And about Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"Potter knows nothing." Lucius said in a cold voice.

Voldemort nodded. "Those of you who will make the machine work will be rewarded greatly. Those of you who fail to continue on your task will be hindered. Make that be known." Voldemort yelled at his death eaters.

Draco stood next to his father and together they walked back to the Malfoy Mansion. Narcissa was waiting for them.

"Well?" She asked.

Lucius looked at her coldly. "What?" He replied.

"What did the Dark Lord say? All I heard was what he yelled." She said.

Lucius nodded. "He said that Draco has another task to complete. Draco is going to figure out who is the spy and who is not." Lucius looked at him. "When we figure out who is leaking information then we can truly plan for the kill." Lucius said looking at Draco.

Draco nodded.

"Get out of my sights." He said and he took Narcissa by the waist and led her away. Narcissa turned to look at Draco's face. He was angry. (waist v. waste body v. garbage)

-------------------------------------

Harry awoke with sweat pouring down his forehead. His scar was burning like crazy and he clamped his hands around it. His breath was uneven. Something wasn't right. He briefly heard voices. He couldn't tell where they were coming from though. He looked out his bedroom window. It was still dark outside. What was that dream about? It had been three weeks since the wedding. Everything was calm, nothing had happen, hardly any muggleborn attacks were talked about. Harry laid back down on his pillow and tried regulating everything. 'Why was it so frustrating? When would it all end?' He wondered to himself. He decided to get up. Everyone was still sleeping. He went to check on Ginny. She was sleeping peacefully her hair lining her face just perfect. Harry smiled. Sighing, he shut the door and walked downstairs. Sirius and Percy were sitting at the table.

"Hello Harry, can't sleep?" Percy asked looking at Harry's tired face. Harry nodded.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Harry asked Percy and Sirius. Sirius was researching on where they Horcruxes may be. While Percy was reading the Daily Prophet. "What is wrong Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Just had a bad dream that's all." Harry replied.Sirius nodded. "What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Three AM." Percy said. "Anita is going to stay here with Charlie while he does some work for the Order. They were going to get a place of their own and I am looking for one as well." Percy said. Harry nodded.

He went and stood next to the fireplace in the family room. He sighed heavily and looked up on the mantel place of a picture of him and his parents. He wondered how different everything would be, if it would be different. Probably Ron and Hermione wouldn't be his best friends. He might have been in Slytherin. He might have even been friends with Malfoy. Probably not though. What Malfoy did to Ginny, whatever it was, he was going to pay for it big time.

Harry walked up to Ginny's room and slid in beside her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She snuggled up against him. "Bad dream Harry?" She asked. Harry didn't say anything. "Whatever you do, I love you." Ginny said and she drug his arm around so It encircled her stomach. Harry slept for the remainder of the night into the morning.

---------------------------------

The next morning he woke up bright and early. Ginny was already up cooking breakfast. "Come and sit." She said filling a plate for Harry.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sirius left early this morning to start his mission for the Order." Ginny said.

Harry looked up at her. His scar prickled. "He cant!." Harry said almost in hysterics.

Ginny looked at him. "What do you mean he can't?'

"It's a trap!" Harry said jumping to his feet. "Just like a few years ago when he went to the Department of Mysteries, they are going to get him to get me." Harry said. Ginny calmed him down. "Harry, Sirius isn't going directly in the Death Eaters. I think you have what I'm telling you confused. He's got a mission for the Order, but he's doing it through the Ministry." Ginny said calming him down. "He should be back in a day or so." She added.

Harry sat back down and picked at his food. After his dream last night he wasn't very hungry. He decided to go for a walk and be by himself for a while. The cold air of December struck his cheeks turning them a cherry red. He let Hedwig fly free while he walked along the streets.

People's houses were decorated with Christmas lights and everything was festive. He decided it was time for them to decorate their house for the first time together.

He came home with a bag full of decorations from different wizard shops. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table. "How are you feeling Hermione?" Harry asked her

She smiled warmly. "I'm feeling great, thanks Harry." she replied smiling. Ron looked up smiling brilliantly.

"Fred and George stopped by, they are letting us have some of their new chocolate toffee's that they have made for the Christmas stocking stuffers." Ron said pointing to a bowl of them. Harry tried one. The taste was exquisite. It filled his mouth with a warm sensation of toffee and chocolate. "Yumm!" Harry said smiling.

"Let's decorate for Christmas!" Harry said. Everyone looked at him.

"Ok." Ginny said smiling.

"I thought we were spending Christmas with Mum and Dad this year." Ron asked.

"I thought we might like to have our own Christmas seeing as it's the first one we've shared living together." Harry said.

"I think it's a good idea Harry." Hermione said smiling.

So for the next few hours they decorated the house with garland, Christmas lights and tinsel. They went out and chopped down a Christmas Tree and set it in the family room. There were five stockings that hung on the fireplace, one for Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Sirius.

Hermione made gingerbread so they could decorate a gingerbread house. When they were all done the house looked like one that came out of a storybook. The windows were frosted with snow, the house smelled of pine and Christmas. Everyone was such in a wonderful mood. "Oh Harry, this was such a good idea!" Ginny said as they went towards the kitchen to get ready for dinner. She stopped in the doorway and gave Harry a impish look. "Look up." She said.

Harry looked up. There was mistletoe hung right in the center of the doorway leading into the kitchen. Harry looked down and took her by the waist. "You know what this means," he started, " I get to kiss you all I want."

"You get to do that anyway Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear.He brushed her soft lips with his creating a spark of electricity. They kissed until they heard a "Ehhem... Sorry for interrupting your little snog, but I'd like to get to the kitchen so I can finish dinner." Hermione said smiling. She looked just radiant with her pregnant belly.

--------------------------

Then next morning Hermione and Ron woke early because she had to go see the healer about their baby. She was nervous. She had her long hair pinned back in a braid. She wore a black shirt with jeans and Ron wore his khaki's with his white polo tee-shirt. (Khaki's is the correct spelling.)

They waited in the Healer's office at St. Mungo's. She and Ron exchanged nervous and excited looks. Then a tiny girl with blonde short curly hair, blue eyes and freckles came out and said "The nurse will see you now."

Hermione took a deep breath as Ron helped her up. She rubbed her belly. The Healer was a older man in his late 40's Ron guessed.

"Hello!" He said in a cheery voice. "You must be Mr. And Mrs. Weasley I assume?" He asked.

Ron nodded and shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Ron, and this is my fiancee, Hermione." He introduced them politely.

"Yes yes, lovely, now lets take a look see, your going on your first trimester then are you not Ms. Hermione?" He asked.She nodded. He felt her belly and performed some spells that she had never heard of before. "Yes." She said. After a few minutes of sitting and letting him examine her he finally spoke. "Well I am happy to say that you are healthy as a button."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens." Hermione said smiling at Ron.

"Also, you are having a baby girl." The healer said. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"A girl?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yes a healthy and active baby girl I might say." The healer said.

Hermione and Ron hugged tightly. "This is wonderful!" Ron said smiling.

"Yes it is quite grand I might say. Mr. Weasley, please do say hello to your father for me. I have been meaning to talk to him." The healer said.

"

Yes I will." Ron said smiling. They got up and left.

"Were having a girl!" Hermione said smiling. She sighed heavily. Things couldn't possibly get any better than they are right now. She thought to herself. She wondered what the baby girl will look like. "I hope she has flaming red hair like you Ron." She said smiling as Ron helped her around the icy sidewalks.

"I hope she has beautiful big brown eyes like you." Ron said kissing her.

They went to Molly's and Arthur's first to tell them the news.

"Well?" Molly asked.

"I'm perfectly healthy." Hermione said happily.

Molly sighed happily and smiled. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but what are you having?" She asked excitedly. Arthur smiled.

Hermione looked at Ron, who said " Were having a baby girl."

Molly jumped up and hugged them tightly. "Ohh I'm so happy I'm going to be a grandmother!" She squealed.

Arthur smiled. "That's wonderful Ron."

"Have you decided on a name?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded. "She will be named Elizabeth Melody Weasley." She said.

"That's a lovely name." Molly said smiling .

"We can call her Lizzy for short." Arthur added.

"Well it's getting to be really cold outside so we are going to head home." Ron said helping Hermione up.

"Ok so are we going to have Christmas over at your house then Ron?" Molly asked smiling.

"Yep. It's all decorated, we just did it today it looks wicked." Ron said smiling.

Arthur and Molly said goodbye to them. Ron and Hermione took a cab back home. The Healer advised Hermione not to apparate anywhere because of the baby and that it would not be safe for her. So grudgingly Hermione obliged.

-------------------------

Christmas Eve rolled around faster than anyone had anticipated. Hermione had finished basting the turkey and she was fixing the dinner table for everyone. They sat down and had a wonderful dinner, and after words everyone exchanged gifts.

Harry had gotten Ron a new chess set. Hermione had bought Ginny a beautiful new dress. Ginny had gotten Harry a new watch that she also picked one out for her dad. Molly of course made everyone her traditional sweaters, this time making Ron's black, Harry's Red, and Fred and George's red and green. Harry had bought Ginny a diamond bracelet that he got at Oliver's. Which Ginny absolutely freaked out over. (All these pieces of jewelry are leading up to something I promise.)

It was snowing heavily that Christmas Eve night, the fireplace was crackling a deep red lit the room. Everyone had decided to turn in early. Harry and Ginny had to get an extra few blankets for how cold it was.

"Happy Christmas, I love you." Ginny said kissing Harry goodnight.

"Happy Christmas to you too, baby." Harry said kissing her.

**_A/ N: You know what to do! Review Review Review!_**


	9. Decisions

Chapter 9 - Decisions

**A/N : Here's the next chappie hope you enjoy!**

The weeks following Christmas were busy ones. Fleur and Bill had gotten back from their Honeymoon on January 6th. Bill had gotten his job back at the bank as well as Fleur, for her English was improving. (Increasingly well just didn't flow.)

Harry and Ginny were spending most of their time with Hermione and Ron. Ginny had prepared a lovely baby shower for Hermione and her friends family. The girls were getting excited about the baby's arrival. Harry and Ginny had decided to go on a trip to Godric's Hollow and look for Harry's Parents graves. It was an emotional venture but they thought that it would be best for their future together.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ginny asked Harry with a less but satisfactory look on her face.

Harry nodded. "I want you to come with me too."

Ginny looked at him. "Of course I'll come with you why wouldn't I? Do you want Ron and Hermione to come also?" she asked.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"This is just something that I want us to do. Together." he replied simply.

She nodded not asking anymore questions.

Percy came by later on the day and asked to speak with Harry alone. Together they walked around the neighborhood and talked.

"I don't know what is the bottom line but, I know for sure that there will be a weapon of sorts that is going to be used against you." Percy said.

Harry nodded. His cheeks were starting to turn a cherry red from the cold. "What should we do Percy? I know Draco is vital in this but, I hate the bastard for doing what he did to Ginny." Harry said gritting his teeth.

Percy looked at him. "I don't think it was Draco that did it Harry." Percy said. "The whole day he was acting weird, not like himself. I overheard something that Lucius and Voldemort were talking about and it just didn't make sense. Polyjuice Potion." Percy said.

Harry turned and looked at him. Confusion was written all across his face. "I don't understand. Even Ginny said Draco wasn't even acting like the usual Draco but, she never told me fully what happened that night. Did she get raped?" Harry asked with hatred.

Percy shook his head. "No, she didn't."

Harry nodded. "Well then what are we going to do? I don't want him around, nobody trusts him, he's just like Snape. I don't know why Professor McGonnogal even considered letting him in. I mean I know she trusted Dumbledore with her whole being, but we all did and look what happened. Snape killed him!" Harry said throwing his hands in the air.

"This whole situation is just getting out of control." Percy said. "However, Sirius is doing great on his project."

Harry nodded. "I just don't want to even put Ginny or Hermione, for that matter, back in that situation again." Harry said.

"Harry, there's nothing you or I can do to save them from anything that's going to happen to us in the near future." Percy said honestly.

"You know, you are starting to sound just like Lupin." Harry said smiling.

"By the way, I haven't really talked to him much, how are things with him and Tonks?" Harry asked.

Percy smiled. "I sense another wedding in the future let's just say that. They are perfect for each other don't you agree? Lupin's a werewolf, Tonks with her wild hair and transformations, I mean they really click personality wise anyway. She brings out the best in Remus, I can for certain say that." Percy said smiling.

Harry looked at Percy, "What about you? Have you found anyone since Penelope?"

Percy's persona turned dark. "No. I am going to avenge her death." He said. "We were going to get married you know." He said to Harry matter of factly.

Harry could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"You know it kills me to be in the same presence as Lucius and Voldemort when I recall every time they killed her and I could do nothing to save her." he said.

Harry nodded. "I know exactly how you feel, only, it was my parents who were killed." he said.

Percy nodded. "I know. I am sorry for everything that has happened Harry. It is very unfortunate indeed." Percy said sighing.

"It's not your fault Percy. Everyone makes mistakes. You loved Penelope and you wanted her to be happy, so you would do anything and everything to do it. That's how I feel about Ginny. I understand why you did what you did. I'm just glad you see the reality of things now." Harry said kindly.

Percy smiled and sniffed. Harry could tell he was having a hard time keeping his composure. "You're a good man Harry. Your parents would have been really proud." Percy said deeply.

They exchanged a moment of understanding for one another there. In that time, Harry wanted to more than anything defeat Voldemort so everyone in his life can be happy and healthy.

When they returned to the house Ron was standing at the front door. "Where have you two been!" He asked.

Harry looked at him.

"We went for a walk." Percy said.

Ron nodded. "We got a present for you Harry!" He said excitedly.

Harry looked at him. "It isn't even my birthday or Christmas yet." He said confused as he took off his coat and hat.

"Well, it's not exactly for you by yourself, it's for everyone."

Ginny ran in the room. "Harry!" she said happily. They hugged and her lips brushed gently crossed his.

"Come on Harry!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room.

Harry followed by Percy went into the living room where Hermione was sitting on the couch reading. She looked up and smiled. "Your home." She smiled.

Ginny put her hands over Harry's eyes and guided him towards the couch.

"What is going on?" Harry asked his hands outstretched trying to guide his way.

Ginny giggled. " You'll see." She said sitting him down next to Hermione. "Ok now open!"

Harry looked in front of him where he saw a big plasma TV screen. "A Television?" Harry asked smiling.

"I found it in a muggle shop when we were going shopping for the baby and I couldn't resist." Ron said jumping up and down.

Hermione giggled. "We figured it could be a nice gift and You and I know about TV's and such in the Muggle world." Hermione said smiling.

Harry laughed. Percy even had a slight grin on his face.

"I bought some movies also." Hermione said. "I was thinking we could watch them together."

Harry nodded. "Sounds great!"

"What did you buy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione got into her bag, I bought, Troy, and Pirates of the Caribbean." She said smiling.

"That is a …movie?"Ron said trying to pronounce the word.

Hermione laughed. "MOVIE." she said. "Yes, they are actually called DVD's. or Digital Video Discs." she said to them.

"I swear woman, you do know everything." He said as he plopped down beside her and started looking at the movie.

"What are they about?" Ginny asked.

Harry had remembered one Christmas when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had bought Dudley these movies. "I think Troy is about a Greek who fought in a war and was supposedly immortal…" He said scrunching up his nose.

Ginny sighed. "Sounds great! Let's watch Pirates first, that man with the dark hair and sword is gorgeous." Ginny said sighing.

Hermione laughed. "Oh him, he's a muggle actor named Johnny Depp." she said. The girls sighed.

Harry and Ron looked at him. "Whose the girl?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Kiera Knightly, she's really pretty isn't she?" Ginny asked with a slight tone in her voice that Harry knew all to well.

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry said sweetly kissing her.

Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione and Percy just laughed. "There we go." Hermione said.

The five of them sat around the couch. Ron held Hermione in his lap as Ginny resting her head on Harry while he had his arm around her. They put the movie on.

Harry and Hermione were having to much fun watching Ron, Ginny, and Percy looking at the screen with wide eyes. "Wow! That is so wicked." Ron said at the Pirate fighting scenes.

"Oh that William Turner is sooo dreamy." Ginny said sighing.

The movie finished by the time Sirius got home. " What have I missed?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room.

"You missed Pirates of the Caribbean! It was bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "You are so awesome Hermione; thank you for the great idea!" He said kissing her.

Hermione smiled and then gasped. "Ooh, she kicked!" she said. "Here Ron feel."

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's stomach and his eyes got wide. "Wow. That's amazing." Ron said.

"I'm glad she kicks, because then I know she's alive still." Hermione said laughing. "Here, feel Harry, Ginny, Percy." She said to everyone.

One by one, they felt Little Elizabeth kick. Ginny sighed. "I want one." she said smiling. Harry looked at her thousands of thoughts flowing through his brain.

"Well, it's late, and we should probably be getting to bed. Thanks for letting me stay and watch the movie." Percy said.

"No problem bro." Ron said smiling

"Goodnight everyone." Percy waved goodbye and put his coat on and walked out the door.

"What's it like Hermione?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"What's what like?" Hermione asked as the boys were getting dinner ready.

"Being pregnant." Ginny sighed.

Hermione laughed. "It's wonderful, it's the greatest feeling in the world. I mean, I have a life inside of me, and a little girl that's going to grow up looking just like us. I mean, it's almost indescribable." The girls sighed together.

"I want one so bad!" Ginny said.

"Well, we know you and Harry will have yours in due time Ginny. Ron and I just happened to well, happen." Hermione said laughing.

Ginny nodded. "Well let's go eat. I'm starved." Ginny said helping Hermione up for her tummy was getting to be to big of a burden.

The January night sky was clear and crisp. Stars were darting every which way the moon was showing brightly over the western horizon.

Harry and Ginny kept exchanging looks at the dinner table. Ron and Hermione and Sirius were talking about the television.

"How was Bill and Fleur's honeymoon?" Harry asked Sirius. "I didn't get a chance to see them and I was wondering how things went." Harry continued.

Sirius smiled. "Let's just say it was a rather eventful honeymoon."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

As Harry slept that night, he had an odd sort of dream.

The sky was blue; the grass as green as the rainforest. Birds sang songs of spring and flowers popped up in every direction. Harry potter looked at his beautiful wife who was sitting on a blanket in the field with a picnic she had made for them. Ginny's hair was blowing in the wind making her look even more angelic. Harry happily joined her.

She looked at him with big brown eyes and smiled. He returned the smile with his intoxicating lips. Together they kissed passionately their tongues colliding their love growing as each day passes. "Love will save us Harry I know it." Ginny's voice said as she fed him strawberries.

Harry smiled. "I hope so my love."

He heard the sound of laughter. He looked up. Two smiling faces appeared in front of him. Both with bouncy curly black hair and big blue eyes. They were children, twins. Harry looked at them then looked at Ginny. "Hey Papa, come and play with me!" the little girl said smiling. She had Harry's smile. Her brown hair bounced in the sunlight.

Harry got up as she beckoned him with their puppy. Ginny laughed. "Come here darling." She said to the little boy.

"Mommy, I love you." He said. She kissed him softly on the forehead and ruffled his messy hair.

Suddenly the happy atmosphere turned grey and dark. Harry looked back at Ginny. His scar burned painfully. His children turned into dark hooded figures with masks.

"_April Fools Day Potter_." A cold voice sang in his ear. Harry grabbed for his wand but, it was no where to be found. He heard a scream. Ginny was being taken by the hooded figure. He took off his hood.

"Snape!" Harry screamed.

"_Your fantasy will be your death_." Snape said. Then with a flash of green light Harry bolted in bed.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he sat up and breathed heavily.

Ginny woke with a start. "What is it Harry?" She asked placing a gentle hand on his arm. His ruffled hair and his eyes told her that he was afraid. She hugged him tightly. "It was only a nightmare love." She said kissing him.

He kissed her back with more fever than ever before. "I love you so much Ginny. Harry said holding her.

" Marry me?" He asked.

Ginny looked at him and blinked. "What?" She asked.

"I don't want to loose you. I don't want to risk not having you as a wife," Harry said.

" Harry..." Ginny started. Tears were filling her eyes, rocked with emotion she could only stare at him while he gazed at her with his loving eyes. She touched his cheek. She brushed a fingertip along his lightning bolt scar while her heart did a lovely bounding leap.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopeful.

"That is a big yes Mr. Potter." Ginny said happily, tears now running down her eyes.

Together they kissed passionately and held each other.

"I'll love you forever." Ginny said.

"I already love you forever." Harry replied.

The next morning Harry took Ginny shopping to go pick out engagement rings. Harry then kissed her goodbye after they had made their purchase and went to go talk to Arthur about asking his permission to marry his daughter. He knew his dad had manners and he didn't want to disappoint him.

Harry knocked on Arthur's office Door at the ministry.

"Harry my boy come in and take a seat!" Arthur said happily. Harry sat a crossed from him.

Arthur looked jovial in his new robes. He possessed a much more intimidating demeanor like Barty Crouch only Harry knew the real Arthur and new that he was in fact harmless.

"Um, Sir, I just was wondering, I mean, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately." Harry started. Arthur could see that he was trying to say something and that he was having a particularly difficult time with it.

"What is it Harry?" Arthur asked.

"May I have your permission to marry Ginny?" Harry asked spitting out the words and looking at the floor, then up at him. Arthur's face turned from a smile to a frown. He sat down.

" Harry, your asking me if it's alright to marry my only daughter? In light of the events that's been going on I would that would be the last thing on your mind." Arthur said.

Harry nodded. "Sir, I love your daughter with all my heart. Dumbledore told me love will save us all. I keep having dreams about our future and I see happiness and love." Harry left out the part where she got kidnapped again by the Death Eaters.

Arthur nodded. "I care for you like a son Harry, Molly and I always have. I want you to remember that. In any case, although I think it is the wrong time for you to be getting married. I know it won't happen right away because of what is going on. So, I will consent." Arthur said smiling. "Of course you can marry Ginny, but be very wary of her, take good care of her she is my only daughter." Arthur said sounding remarkably like Dumbledore did.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Sir!" he said happily hugging Arthur.

"Call me dad!" Arthur said laughing.

Harry felt like jumping for joy. He ran outside the doors of the office where he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Wand outstretched Harry glared at him ready to attack. Malfoy looked alarmed to see him. Glaring back Malfoy outstretched his wand.

" Potter." Malfoy growled. Pansy stood behind him.

"Malfoy." Harry growled back.

Harry's eyes darted to Pansy. She stood behind Draco who shielded her from Harry's wand.


	10. i'll be

Chapter 10 - I'll be  
"Stand out of the way before something bad happens Malfoy." Harry growled. Draco's eyes glistened and he smirked that ever so famous smirk. "Oh, and what are you going to do? Attack me in front of the whole Ministry?" Draco asked. Harry's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. If he attacked Malfoy now, he could risk loosing his wand and getting in trouble from the ministry. If he didn't attack Malfoy would.

"Draco, lets go." Pansy said tugging at his sleeve.

"Better watch yourself Potter, your hours are drawing near. Your fantasy will become your death." Draco said.

Harry rounded on him. Tackling him to the ground Harry practically cursed him right there. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!" He asked.

"Just make sure you watch your dreams Potter." Draco said.

Harry eased up on Draco a little bit. "How do you know about my dreams?" Harry asked him. Draco smirked.

At this moment Arthur came out of his office. "What is going on out here?" He glared at Draco. "Guards!" He yelled. About 4 Auror's popped out of nowhere and grabbed Draco from Harry's grasp.

Tying Malfoy up, Tonks asked "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I came to see Fudge." He said.

Pansy stood back glaring. "You cant arrest him without any cause!" she yelled.

Arthur rounded on her. "He is charged with Kidnap and the use of the Cruciartis Curse on my daughter and Harry Potter." he said.

"Draco did not do that! Someone had stolen his identity and used Polyjuice potion to do that!" Pansy screamed.

She was getting livid now. Arthur laughed. "Really Pansy I would think that you could come up with something better than Polly Juice Potion." He said. Pansy glared at him.

"Look, I know you never liked us, but Draco did not rape your daughter and he did not use the curse on her! It was Wormtail!" she yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at her this time. Arthur had to calm whatever nerves he had and consider this fact. If she was telling the truth, there was nothing he could do. If she wasn't, well that was a whole other story. Even Draco looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Until we have evidence that Draco was either under the influence of the imperious curse or like you said someone had taken his identity then he will have to stay in custody." Arthur said. Pansy was fuming. She stormed out of the office.

Draco was taken into custody. He would remain there until his trial. Harry and Arthur both looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"I don't know, Percy said that Draco didn't do it according to Ginny." Harry said to him. They were sitting in his office.  
Arthur rubbed his forehead. Harry could tell he was deep in thought.

"I don't know Harry. I just don't know. Lets talk to Ginny about it when you get home ok?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded. He went back to the house to find Hermione laying asleep on the couch as well as Ron. Ginny was reading a guide to wondrous creatures by Melinda Porter.

"Hello Handsome" She smiled kissing Harry.

"How are you love?" He asked her.

"Tired." She said. Harry nodded.

"We had quite a event happen at the Ministry today." He started. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Oh?" She asked

"I met Malfoy while I was leaving your dad's office and he tried cursing me, but that wasn't the interesting part. When we asked him about you, Pansy said it wasn't him it was someone else that had stolen Draco's identity under the Pollyjuice Potion." Harry said.

Ginny shivered and sat down on the chair. She nodded. "That makes sense." She said. "Who did Pansy say it was?" She asked.

"Wormtail." Harry said.

Ginny made no motion or expression on her face. She just nodded.

"Is Malfoy going to go on trial?" She asked.

"They have to find evidence to put against him. If they find evidence that Wormtail did use Polyjuice Potion, then yes he will be free. If not, he's got a one way ticket to Azkaban and for using the Cruciartis curse on you and me." Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

She hugged him tightly. She was tense. Harry could feel it. Her breathing was irregular. "This is bad Harry. I don't have a good feeling about it." She said.

"I know love, you will probably have to testify as a witness." Harry said.

"I don't want to. That puts me in the line of fire." Ginny said.

They sat there and held each other for a while not saying anything.  
-----------------------

The day of the trial came a few weeks later.

The Malfoy's sat on the opposite side of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. McGonagall was there as well as Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch.

"The trial will begin now." Arthur's voice boomed.

Draco came up next to his lawyer, a very important looking wizard with rimmed glasses and curly gray hair.

"Mr. Brinkman, you can present your first witness." Arthur said.

The courtroom was silent. "We would like to ask Severus Snape to the witness stand." Mr. Brinkmen said.

Everyone started talking immediately. "Silence!" Arthur said loudly banging his hammer.

Snape stood up in the very back of the courtroom and walked forward. His dark greasy hair shimmered in the light. He turned and looked at Harry before sitting up on the witness stand.

Arthur pounded his hammer. "Silence!"

Everyone was watching with intense interest.

"Where were you on the Night of December 12th?" Mr. Brinkmen asked.

"I was in hiding." Snape said

Mr. Brinkmen nodded.

"Have you been hiding in Hogwarts?" Mr. Brinkmen asked.

"Yes." Snape said.

Minerva's eyes went wide.

"It has been my knowledge that you told us someone was stealing from your collection of potions, do you know who it is?" Mr. Brinkmen asked.

"Wormtail." Snape said.

"Why would you let Wormtail steal from your collection?" Mr. Brinkmen asked.

" I didn't know it was him until the Dark Lord informed me of what had happen with young Ms. Weasley." Snape said. Mr. Brinkmen nodded.

"That is all. Thank you Severus." He said.

Two guards went to arrest Snape for the Murder of Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur nodded. He turned to Harry who was sitting next to Sirius Black and another witch, who was presenting the Prosecution's case. "Mrs. Rose, you can proceed with the cross examination." Arthur said to the witch.

She turned and smiled at Harry and winked.

In the end, Draco was proved innocent there was not much evidence against him and yet there was not much evidence for the case to continue either, much to Harry and Arthur's defeat.

But for some reason the witch named Rosalie Evans looked oddly like Harry's Aunt and his mom. Her and Harry had had an instant bond with her. Everyone saw it. Ever since the case was presented, she was asked to be the prosecuting attorney. She definitely knew what she was doing, there was just no evidence against Draco that was the problem.

They went home defeated. Sirius leading the way. He invited Rosalie for dinner.

"We have some news for you Harry." Sirius said. They were all sitting around the dinner table. It was quite dark outside. Nobody knew exactly what time it was.

"I'm sorry it's taken us so long for this case, but there was just no evidence." Rose said. Sirius smiled warmly at her. She returned the smile with shining green eyes remarkably like Harry's.

Ginny noticed this also and was watching carefully.

"Erm, Harry, you know that project I've been working on?" Sirius said. Harry nodded. "Well, she's it." He said smiling at Rosalie and taking her hand. Harry looked at them with a blank expression on his face.

"Ok... What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Rosalie, is your aunt." Sirius said slowly.

Harry blinked twice. "What. How..?" He started.

"Ok let me start from the beginning. I knew she was related to you the minute I saw her. I just knew it had to be more than a coincidence. I mean, look at her, she looks just like Lily." Sirius said smiling at her.

"Oh stop it Sirius." Rose said smiling. She smiled warmly at Harry.

Harry glared at her. He was not happy about this at all.

"Harry, my sisters were Lily and Petunia. My parents had all three of us and when we grew up, I was put on special assignment as an undercover agent for the Prime Minister in the Muggle world. I had no idea what was going on back home because Lily and James had gone into hiding. Petunia never ever talked about you, or her for that matter. I couldn't keep in contact with anyone and it was just a big mess." Rose said.

Harry looked at her. "How come Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never mentioned you then?" Harry asked. He was starting to calm down.

"Harry, you know your aunt and uncle just as well as I do. They wanted nothing to do with me because I was a witch also. However, I chose the Muggle way and I went to a private school over in Europe who taught magic. You know it well - Beauxbatons." She said.

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped at this. "So you speak French well then?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Fluently." Rose said smiling.

"Sirius and I have been working on a project with the weapon that we can not disclose to you yet, only because we have not figured it out. Once we do, we will tell you everything. I am sorry I have stayed out of your life for this long Harry." Rose said honestly.

Harry could tell she was being honest because of her eyes. They were exactly like him and his mum's. He nodded. "I just need some time to, you know, get used to it." Harry said smiling. S he smiled back as well as Sirius.

"I'm glad you are ok with me and not angry I expected you would be furious you look just like James though." Rose said smiling.

Harry gave her a hug. "I am happy I have an aunt that actually wants me around." Harry said smiling.

"Well you always will have Sirius and I." She said smiling warmly at Sirius. Sirius squeezed her hand.

"Well today has been quite the day and I am exhausted." Hermione said getting up. Ron moved to help her.

"When are you due Hermione?" Rose asked smiling at her.

"June 1st." She said.

"She's getting bigger and bigger every day." Ron said smiling at her.

"Ron!" Hermione said tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione, it was a compliment." Ron said now thoroughly confused. Hermione ran in the other room crying.

Ginny glared at him. "Nice going bro."

"She's also got a bit emotional too." He added as he left.

Harry and Ginny went up to Ginny's room. They made Harry's room into a room for Charlie and Anita, whom both had been very busy and kept to themselves lately.

Harry sat at the edge of the bed and looked out the window. He sighed heavily. Ginny came up and sat next to him. "What's bothering you Harry?" She asked.

"Everything but us." He said looking at her. He took her hand.

She squeezed it gently. "Then forget about everything but us." She said smiling. "Were getting married! Were finally going to be able to spend out entire lives together. Just the two of us." Ginny said sighing.

Harry smiled gently at her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Ginny said.

He kissed her soft lips. "I love your eyes. So deep." Harry said sighing as he stared into Ginny's eyes. He looked around for the bag with the engagement ring. He got up and got the box and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

Ginny sighed smiling warmly at him. She held out her hand. Harry slid the ring on her finger and looked up in her eyes. "Whatever we face," Harry said.

"We will face together." Ginny ended. They kissed.

Every time they kissed their was more fire and more passion than ever before. He drew the curtains around the bed creating a glow from the candlelight. It gave of a very romantic ambiance.

Ginny kissed his scar and then moved down to his neck. She was lying down on the bed his arms were wrapped protectively around her. "Don't let go of me." Ginny whispered.

Harry obeyed.

Harry gently removed her robes and she removed his. If there was ever a love that was more passionate in the wizard world, it was that of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry lay naked on top of her as she rubbed her hands up and down his soft skin. Harry got goosebumps everywhere her hands touched.

Staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Harry sighed heavily. Ginny nodded for him to enter her. He did so. She gasped remembering the exhilarating feeling of being one with the person who you are meant to be with.

Harry moved in motion with her, still holding her close.

After what seemed like an hour they finished sweating and tired. Together with Ginny resting her head on Harry's chest they fell asleep.

A few weeks went by quickly February had rolled around faster than anyone could imagine. Harry had gotten to know Rose a lot better and they fast became close. It was two weeks since Harry had proposed. Ginny was feeling odd . She ached all over, she was always tired. She looked peaky.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked holding her stomach.

Together the girls decided to go for a walk. "Ginny what's wrong? You said you haven't been feeling well for a few days now. Have you ..you know. Had your time yet?" Hermione asked blushing a little.

"No." Ginny sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. I feel sick. I am always hungry. My boobs hurt really bad." She said.

Hermione nodded. "When was the last time you and Harry. You know..." Hermione asked.

"About two weeks ago I think." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I think your pregnant." Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Hermione, I cant get pregnant now!" She cried.

Hermione was taken aback by her sudden outburst. T ears started flowing down her cheeks. "Why not? You and Harry are engaged anyway and you said so yourself a while ago that you wanted one." Hermione said.

"I mean, I want one, yes oh so badly, but oh my gosh Hermione I just don't know!" Ginny said crying into her shoulder.

Ginny was a lot more emotional than Hermione was at that stage. "Well there's only one way to find out." Hermione said. Together the girls went to St. Mungo's Maternity ward and sat down for their appointment.

"The Healer will see you now Ms. Granger." The witch smiled at them. Ginny's face was red from crying.

Together they walked in and sat down. A few minutes later a witch with black hair and brown eyes came in and smiled. "My name is Megan." She said.

Ginny smiled.

"Megan, I'm actually not here for me. I'm here for my best friend. We need a pregnancy test." Hermione said smiling. She squeezed Ginny's hand who was breathing nervously.

"Your pregnant!" Megan said a few minutes later. Tears started streaming down Ginny's already tear stained face. Hermione hugged her tightly.

"This is so great!" Hermione said happily.

"You're not just pregnant with one baby. You're having twins Ms. Weasley." Megan said happily.

Hermione gasped. Ginny started crying harder. Together they went home happier than ever. Harry was in the living room. She went in and hugged Harry tightly. Hermione crying with her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing! Harry you better sit down." Ginny said sniffling and smiling.

Harry sat down with a worried expression on his face.

"Harry, were having twins!" Ginny squealed.

Harry smiled gently at her. "I have a song for you to listen to." He pulled a guitar out of the side of the room. It started playing magically. "

It's beautiful." She said."

Harry offered his had. Ginny took it and he pulled her into the middle of the living room. Sirius, Rose, and Ron all came in the room to see what is going on.

Harry and Ginny started dancing romantically to the music. Then Harry started to sing, suprising everyone

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
I've been dropped out, burned up, **_

_**fought my way back from the  
dead  
Tuned in, turned on, **_

**_Remembered the things that you said  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_ **

And then he kissed her.


	11. Betreyal, Broken Love and Prickling Scar

**_A/N : Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you are enjoying it. Sorry it took me so long w/ this chapter, you know the holiday's and everything..but here it is so read and review!_**

"You make me different, you make me want to be different." Sirius said to Rose as they gazed into each other's eyes. A startled glow went through Rose. She blushed for the first time in... well, it felt like forever. Maybe it was. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you. You--I" The oh-so gentle tip of Sirius's forefinger touched her mouth. "Dance with me?"

"Yes." The one word was like magic as they joined Harry and Ginny out on the dance floor. "Abracadabra." Just that quickly she was in his arms and the music and Sirius's heartbeat were the only things she heard, felt, knew. The rhythm of her heart keeping time to Sirius's was what she moved to, the feel of his body against hers was all the cue she needed, the slightest pressure of his hand in the small of her back, of his thighs against hers, his knee between them while they swayed. She reached her arms around him as far as they would go, to hold him, hold on to him. Make sure he was really there.

"Neither one of us is dreaming. Were both really here. Together, same wavelength. For a change." She said smiling.

Sirius smiled gently into her warm brown eyes. -

The worst nights didn't start with a body on the ground. They began with a dispute that could end with a body on the ground, probably his. Harry Potter, knew this. He'd seen it up close and personal in and around Hogwarts. The cycle all started with his family. Harry sat and thought about this for a long time. What was it about his family that made them like this.

What made Professor Trelawney make that Prophecy about him instead of Neville or anyone else for that matter. Harry gave a frustrated sigh and stared out the window. Ginny came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "What's the matter Harry?" She asked, sensing his frustration the past few weeks. It had been three months since they found out Ginny was pregnant.

She had already grown twice Hermione's size and since April rolled around so quickly Hermione was already in her 2nd tri-mester. "I just sometimes wonder _why me_." Harry said to her with a pained expression on his face. Ginny nodded in understanding. She had situated herself next to Harry. "My love, nobody knows why things happen the way they do. You have something that the world knew could defeat Voldemort and that is why it's you and not Neville or Seamus." Ginny said.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Have faith." She added. Kissing him on the cheek she went up to go get Hermione.

"So," Draco said, "Tell me about the body you found outside Hogsmead- the one that disappeared after Snape's trial." "What?" Pansy said sharply. "You heard me, Tell me about the body." He came towards here, taking a chair near hers. He was close, too close, and she instantly felt wary and, despite herself, unnerved.

---------------------------------

_A few weeks ago.…_ "Time to go Severus." Remus Lupin said as he hoisted his prisoner up by the arm from the jail cell he was set up in in Azkaban. "They aren't going to let me Testify." Severus said. "You've got a date already set up in court." Remus said. Sweat dripped from Snapes forehead. "I'll be dead before I get to the Ministry." Snape said in a creepily calm tone. "Your breaking my heart." Remus replied.

Arthur open the door, letting in a blast of cooler air, and early morning sunshine. He signaled to the men standing guard around the perimeter of the lot. It wasn't often that Remus and Arthur got to work together, but since Sirius was off today this was the next best thing. Sirius refused to see Snape on trial for some reason unknown to everyone.

This time, Remus wasn't going to let Snape slither away from his fate. "Move it." Remus said pushing Snape with his wand. Full-fleged panic crept into Snape's voice. "I'm telling you, were all going to be dead." Remus opened the door to the carriage; it was to risky for them to apparate into the Ministry. "Arthur, go ahead and let the Ministry Officials know were on the way." Remus said. "I can handle it."

Arthur nodded and apparated back to the ministry. As they drove Remus thought of Arthur and Sirius and how they were getting everything Remus had wanted. Not that he was envious of them, he was just a bit jealous. Arthur had one of those perfect marrages, that makes even the hardest of characters ripe with envy. He had the kind of life that Remus had always dreamt of. Yet somehow, Remus never stepped over those bounds of friendship. Oh he could with Tonks, whom he had a feeling she wanted him to, but she didnt push him. " Hurry up, were going to be late." Remus said to the driver.

Snape's lips curled into a malicious smile. "Oh damn, I forgot some papers at Azkaban. Stop, we have to turn around!" Remus said to the driver who was now annoyed with his behavior. They turned around and made their way back to Azkaban, where Remus got out and ran back to the room where they held Snape. As he walked back out he heard the driver start the carriage. Then there was a flash and an ear splitting rumble. "_**AVADA KADAVRA!"**_ a voice shouted that was not Snape's. Remus ran towards where he heard the voice. "Shit." he cursed. Both Snape and the Driver were killed.

--------------------- Pansy's hand trembled as she worked up the courage to tell Draco that she had betrayed him. If the Dark Lord were to catch her with Draco after their agreement that he was a traitor she would be dead for sure. Once again she cursed herself for not realizing sooner the kind of man Voldemort was.

She'd been seduced by his power and his followers, where as Draco's heart had pulled her in another direction, the wrong direction. But how was she going to tell him that she'd chosen to go the other way? Not only had Snape been killed a few weeks ago because of her, a Auror had been in the same carriage with him. Pansy was lost. She didnt know what to do.

She was breathing heavily and she decided to tell Draco. "Draco?" She called from behind. Draco was in the library reading. After the arrest of his father and the absence of his mother for a few months, Draco now felt like he owned his family's place. Draco turned and smiled warmly at Pansy, but soon frowned when he saw the troubled expression on her face. "What is it love?" He reached out for her but she stood still. He put his arm's down. "We need to talk Draco." She started.

She pushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes. Draco looked at her with a confused expression on his tired face. "Ok. Sit." He offered her a chair. She didn't take it. "I love you. I really do. But.." She started. Draco looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Your not going down the right path. The Dark Lord will soon finish the project and we will defeat Harry Potter once and for all.

Your going on the wrong side of good. I know we talked about this a few months ago and decided that maybe it was the better side, but I've seen the power the Dark Lord has, and Draco, he's not very pleased with you." Pansy said really fast. Draco looked at her. " Your point?" he asked. She sighed heavily trying to figure out how to make him see reason.

" Draco, he is going to kill you if you betray him. I don't want to see you die." Pansy said falling to his knees. Draco looked at her with a cold expression on his face. "So you would rather be like Wormtail and be a coward, beconing his every need and forget about our love?" Draco almost yelled. He scared her with the power that resonated in his voice when he was angry. Pansy stared at him. "I have changed a lot in the past few months, Ive grown to see what advantages there are in the dark ways. I have made connections. I'm gaining power!" Pansy said almost in a panicky way.

"Don't you want power Draco, look at your family!" She tried reasoning.

Draco stood up suddenly and pushed her away. " Pansy I thought you knew what common sense meant. I thought you loved us.

You didn't care about power a few months ago and now all of a sudden your willing to throw away everything we have worked so hard at to keep safe?

Your willing to throw away love. The one thing the Dark Side does not know and we can be protected under." Draco growled.

"I don't want power.

I have had power my whole life and you know where it got me?

It got me no where. It got me fearful stares in Hogwarts, It got me false friends. It ruined my family! So no Pansy, forgive me for being blunt but you go and gain all the power you want but I will have nothing to do with it. Let the Dark Lord kill me, I have nothing to live for as it is." Draco glared at her.

She looked at him wide eyed. She went to him and tried to hold him but he shoved her off. " Draco.." she started. " NO!" He shouted to her. " You had your chance and you lost It when you said you were going to the dark side. I have learned Pansy. You are no love of mine anymore." Draco said. "Now leave." He added pointing to the door. Pansy sighed in defeat.

" Your making a mistake Draco." She said looking at him one last time. She then turned to leave. Draco cursed his life. He had been brought up In the wrong atmosphere. In the worng family. He sighed heavily. He knew what was going to happen.

But the question was, could he stop it?

_"Ow it hurts so bad!" Ginny screamed in pain as she was about ready to give birth. The room was foggy. Harry held on to her tightly. "Ginny you will be ok! Be Strong." Harry said to her. She breathed in and out heavily. "I can't Harry!" She cried. The sounds of a baby came as she screamed in pain._

Harry bolted up breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. He looked next to him to see Ginny sleeping peacefully. He got up and went downstairs. He sat next to the fireplace and stared Into it's ever burning flames.

Ginny noticed him leave and woke up, joining him downstairs.

"What's bothering you Harry?" Ginny asked placing her arm on his shoulder.

Harry sighed. " Nothing, just a bad dream." He lied. Fact of the matter was, he had been having these dreams ever since Snape had been arrested and tried.

Ginny would be in labor and she would have complications in birth, therefore dying. "Harry you cant lie to me, please, we have to tell each other the truth." Ginny begged. She could see the disturbed look in his eyes. "I've just been having a bad dream that's all." Harry said

. "What was it about?" Ginny asked. "You, having problems giving birth." He looked down. "Harry," She said gently. " Harry, don't worry I am not going to have problems giving birth to our babies. Come back to bed it's too early." she added yawning.

Harry smiled. He did fear that Ginny would not make it giving birth to twins, however, he had visions more than once that she was going to die giving birth and that scared the living hell out of him. Ron and Hermione had been fine since her 2nd Tri-Mester had started.

She was getting more tired as the weeks went on, but that was only normal. Harry had been very protective of her ever since he found out she was pregnant with twins.

They decided that they were going to wait until they were born to see what they would be.

The names they came up with for a girl were Isabel Mary and Sidney Justine and for boys Rourke James and Gavin Alexander. They could change though it all depended on when she would be giving birth.

---------------------

Pansy ran as fast as she could out the doors.

How could she have given up her love for Draco for power with the Dark Lord when she knew that he would be defeated! She cursed herself for being so stupid.

Hot tears stung her eyes as she ran home.

As she was running down the road away from Draco someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. It was Lucius. He drug her to the Dark Lord's layer and held her as she cried. "You deserve better than my son." He sneered. Pansy sniffed and looked up at him. " What do you mean? Draco and I belong together." She cried. "My son is a traitor and he will pay for his insolence." Lucius sneered. Pansy sniffed and sighed.

" You have follwed the path of rightousness, which will bring you great rewards." Lucius said smiling. He looked at her and puled a strand of black hair behind her ear. What was he doing? She wondered. He then looked at her and kissed her fiercely. She couldn't hold back for his grip was to strong on her. Shoving her back against the stack of books hard, Pansy just gave in to Lucius's power.

He ripped off her robes and grabbed her throbbing breast forcefully with his hand. There was nothing gentle about the way Lucius Malfoy made love. It was rough and there was barely enough time to enjoy it. However, in a weird sort of way, Pansy couldn't help but like it. She had changed so much in the past few months that she had barely knew who she had become.

She remembered being the sweet girl that changed after Hogwarts from the bitch she once was. She has now turned back into the power hungry person she was raised to be. She realized in that instant that she couldn't escape the power of what was inevitable, she was going to be the most powerful evil witch in the world, and nothing was going to get in her way.

Even more powerful than Bellatrix Lestrange..that stupid whore…she thought.

She then kissed him back with more firey passion than ever. Not that she loved Lucius, but Lucius was very powerful and she could use him to her will. He staggered back at this. " Now that's what I'm talking about." He growled.

She ripped his robes off and pushed him onto the desk that he was leaning against. Pansy crawled ontop of him and thrusted herself into him making him moan with pleasure as well as her.

He was so big he automatically filled all of her. They messed around after words for a few hours doing stuff she never dreamed she would do. He was powerful.

He was Lucius Malfoy. She was not going to get on his bad side. She was going to do all she can to get on his good side. After they finished Lucius took the silencing charm off the room and put a pregnancy charm on Pansy so she wouldn't get pregnant.

"Thanks." She said nonchalantly letting her hair flow back down.

She smirked her cheeks still flushed from the night's events. Lucius grinned at her. "You may be more useful Ms. Parkinson. You will go far I will guarentee you that much." Lucius said.

She smiled. "I'll hold you to that." She said as she walked out of the room

. ----------------------------------

"My lord may I speak with thee?" Lucius asked as he bowed. Voldemort nodded and beconed him forward. " What is it Lucius?" he asked. "I want to punish my son. He is a traitor and has left our side." Lucius said coldly. His ice blue eyes glaring at Voldemort. Voldemort shook his head no. " We can not punish Draco. He is my heir. I want him to be safe." Voldemort said. Lucius was taken aback by this. " But , My Lord, I thought I was the one that you were going to choose." He asked his voice rising a little. Voldemort laughed harshly.

_( Harry's scar began to prickle)_


	12. Retribution

Chapter 12 - Retribution

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. They are helping me out alot. I Hope you like this next Chapter. My birthday is the 6th of January so I expect lots more reivews! lol. j/k...only if you want to..I am having fun with this story anyways. _

_Have a Happy New Year!_

_Sammie_

Voldemort laughed harshly at Lucius. " You fool, Draco has been my heir from the beginning. He will take over weather he wants to or not. The ways of the Dark Arts are forever in his blood.

You, are but a pawn." Lucius concentrated hard on keeping his composure before getting completely pissed off now. He turned around and glared at Bellatrix who was trying hard to laugh. " Oh Lucius, you should have known the Dark Lord has his own way of doing things." she laughed.

Lucius glared at her. " You evil Bitch." he growled. Pansy stood back listening to all of this. How could she have left Draco for Lucius? All She wanted was power. She mentally kicked herself for betraying Draco. She hoped someday he would forgive her.

" Ms. Parkinson, It is time that you were given the Dark Mark. We need to have a celebration." Voldemort said. Pansy nodded. She could say nothing. She was trying furiously to think of how she could get Draco back. She could fake being pregnant. She scratched that thought.

" I know what you are thinking, and you will be with Draco soon enough." Voldemort hissed. " How My Lord? I have betrayed him." She said in a quiet voice. " Draco will come around. Trust me." He said.

Harry Clamped his hand over his burning scar. Harry swayed as the dizziness overcame him. He fell backwards and landed on the floor, complete out. Ginny screamed and ran towards him. She felt for a pulse and did a mental check of herself as well.

" _Harry_!" She called. No use. Not even a stir. " _Sirius! Ron, Hermione come quick_!" Ginny cried. Hermione was the first one in the room, followed closely by Ron and Sirius. " Harry suddenly passed out. He was complaining his scar was burning…" Ginny started. Ron and Sirius moved Harry to the couch in the living room.  
Voldemort rounded on Lucius. " You have tried thwarting my power ever since you became a death eater Lucius. You honestly think that you could have gained more power than me? The Greatest Dark Lord ever to walk to face of the earth?" Voldemort roared. The Death Eaters all stood back and let him continue on his rampage.

He pushed his wand towards Lucius making him fall to the ground. " You have been the traitor, Lucius. I have been a fool to give you so much power." Voldemort said. " **AVADA KADAVRA**!" In an instant, Lucius fell to the ground dead.

Pansy screamed, as she flung her hand to her mouth. Harry screamed in Pain as his eyes flung open with Terror. He grabbed onto Ginny's hand and held it tightly before falling back and breathing heavily. " Harry, are you alright, what's going on?"

Hermione asked. Harry looked at her with sweat pouring down his forehead. " Voldemort just killed Lucius Malfoy and is making Draco his heir, but Draco has left the Dark Side and is now in Danger,

" Harry spat out as he tried catching his breath." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Ron went and got a cold cloth to put in Harry's burning scar.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly. " Well done, Master." She said. " You have always been very jealous, Bella, of your sister, because she is more fair than you." Voldemort said turning to Bellatrix.

Bella stood back. " What do you mean, My Lord?" She asked trying not to look surprised. " Well, Narcissa, has been beautiful forever, Long blonde hair, fair blue eyes, pale skin, lips red as a rose, were you, dark hair, brown eyes, and well, not exactly the fairest of them all. " Voldemort said. Bellatrix fought back her urge to at him in anger.

" Well, My Lord, I have changed since I was a little girl." She tried fixing her self. Voldemort nodded." That you have Bella."

" You are beautiful but in your own way. I know you wanted Lucius four your husband and not your sister. I know you wanted him all to your self. Bella looked down embarrassed.

Pansy stood watching all of this with an amazed expression on her face. " Anyways, Onto the future, and away with the past.

" Voldemort said. He turned to look at Pansy. " You must understand what is taking place her Ms. Parkinson." He said. The room they were in was round and beautiful. Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling.

There was dark blood red carpet on the floor. There were white lined curtains on the windows.

" My Lord, If you don't mind me asking, what is this plan you are working on to get Potter?" She asked. " I am glad you asked Pansy." He said. " Please, sit and let me explain." Voldemort said to her.

" Potter's blood run's In my veins. " I am surprised that he has not yet learned how to enter into my most darkest thoughts and my plans. I am planning on killing him by taking his soul away from him, and making him a great Dark Wizard even more powerful than myself." Voldemort said.

Pansy looked at him with a sort of confused expression on her face. " My Lord, I thought you were going to make Draco your heir and just kill Potter, not make him your 2nd in Command?" Pansy asked. Voldemort shook his head.

" Harry, has some things that I never could have. Harry, has certain powers that if I were to gain, it would make me invincible. However, seeing as how I am getting to that point in my life where I need to be in complete control, I have decided to basically make Potter, a pawn. The Men, if they knew how great of a Wizard Potter is, would listen to him, and fear him as they have already but ten fold." Voldemort explained.

Bellatrix did not like this at all. " So you are not wanting to kill Harry at all then?" She asked almost barley controlling her voice. " No. I want to kill Harry, I want to kill him with my own two hands. I want him to suffer more than anyone else I have ever killed. He has thwarted my way of life, he has thwarted my reign of power forever. People will no longer doubt me as the greatest dark wizard when I kill Potter." Voldemort said. Bella and Pansy nodded.

Harry was sitting wide eyed at what he was hearing. He was hearing Voldemort's plans to kill him. He was going to be made into a Dark Wizard if He could help it. Harry didn't want to worry anybody. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head. If he trained himself to get into Voldemort's most evil plans to take over the Wizard World, maybe he could save everyone.

specially his family. Harry was not going to worry anyone. He was going to get training. Proper training. But from where? Dumbledore is dead. He was the only Wizard whom Harry trusted enough to train him with that much great power.

" Harry, are you ok?" Ginny said looking pale and worried. Harry tried to look as normal as possible now. " Yeah I'm ok. I just had some kind of connection with Voldemort or something when he Killed Lucius." Harry said trying to get up but was pushed back down faster than anyone by Hermione and Ginny.

" You are lying down. You need to keep your strength up. If you are entering Voldemort's thoughts, then could he enter yours?"

Ginny asked. " No." Harry said. " Voldemort dosent know I am in his thoughts." he added. Hermione put her hand to her stomach. " Whoo, Elizabeth is moving around a lot." She said sitting next to Harry. " Here Mione, you need to sit down and relax." Ron said taking control of the situation. Hermione sat down next to Harry. Who looked at her Concerned.

"We should be getting this baby out soon." Hermione said leaning back. " I'm getting tired of carrying her, I feel so fat and utterly helpless." Hermione complained. " You are not Fat, your beautiful." Ron said smiling at her. Hermione rounded on him. " Don't you dare tell me how I feel!" She said almost crying.

" I'm sorry love. I just wanted to make you feel better." Ron said knowing fully well that It was just her Emotions taking over control of the situation. The night winded down from the events earlier. Ginny was getting ready to slip into bed early. She was feeling tired herself. Harry however, stayed up and paced the floor while trying to figure out how to beat Voldemort.

He paced the study until all the lights were turned out. Rose had gone back to the Ministry to do some research on him, which of course he didn't mind. It's not like there wasn't enough on him already. He thought to himself.

" So, what really happened tonight Harry." Sirius said as he propped himself up against the doorway. Startled, Harry spun quickly around to face his godfather. " I watched Voldemort kill Lucius Malfoy." Harry said. Sirius nodded. " Do you think we should inform Arthur?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. " Tomorrow." He said. Sirius nodded. " What else? Why are you not asleep?

You seem troubled." Sirius asked looking lovingly at Harry. Harry sighed heavily. " I am worried, Sirius. I'm worried that I won't survive all of this. Voldemort has planned for me to become one of his greatest pawns ever. He is planning on stealing my soul and turning it against me, killing my spirit and Turing me into a great Dark Wizard, taking over the entire Wizarding World, killing all who don't belong." Harry said.

" The thing that scares me most, is I know I have his powers. I have the ability to have the same strength, the same everything as him." Harry said rubbing a hand through his hair.

" I don't want to be him. Sirius." Harry said. Fear was written all over his face. Sirius sighed heavily. " I know what you mean. I know how you are feeling, vulnerable, scared, determined.

You are strong Harry. You have something that Voldemort doesn't." Sirius said. Harry shook his head. " Yeah, yeah, a pregnant girlfriend whom I love with all my heart, and Love.

I don't think that's going to be enough to defeat him." Harry said. " When you doubt, your doubts will come true." Sirius said. Harry looked quizzically at him. " You sound like a fortune cookie." he said. Sirius laughed. " Don't worry, you will defeat him Harry. I know it. Ginny knows it, everyone has faith In you." Sirius said smiling. Harry nodded. " Now go get some sleep. You and Ginny have a big day to plan tomorrow." Sirius said smiling.

Ron looked at Hermione playfully. " Oh Hermione, you are everything I ever dreamed of in a woman." Ron said. Hermione flushed. " I love you." She said kissing him. " I love you more." Ron said. " When do you think Ginny and Harry will set the date?" Hermione said. " They have to do it soon." she added.

" They will do it, just be patient with them." Ron said smiling down at her. His hair was getting long and shaggy. Just like his older brothers. Hermione nodded. Ron watched Hermione take her lower lip between her teeth. " You know you can hurt yourself by doing that." he said smiling. She laughed.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked her. She looked at him. " Are you worried about the future?" she asked. Ron thought about how to answer her question. Truth was, he was scared shitless about the future. Weather or not they would make it through the war. He was scared for Hermione, for Ginny. For Harry. He was scared.

" Yes, I'm scared." Ron said. " But, I know Harry will come out ok." Hermione nodded. " I am just scared of having a child at this time in the war. I know we didn't plan for it to happen this way. But I'm just scared for her." Hermione said holding her stomach. Ron kissed her lightly. " I know darling. " Everything will work out in time." Ron said. " You sound so much like your dad." Hermione giggled.

" Baby, I'm scared." Harry confessed. Ginny smiled warmly at him. " I know, I'm scared too, Harry, but I know you will defeat Voldemort, I just know it." Ginny said. Harry smiled down at her. " I'm such a lying rat!" He said, frustrated. Ginny rounded on him. " Your not a lying rat!"

" Let's not waste time arguing." She said. Her grip firming on his hand. Harry got up and closed the bedroom door. " I love you so much. I want to bring our children in safely. I want to marry you." Harry said. " I want to marry you too Mr. Potter." Ginny said smiling. She looked beautiful. Her long hair flowed in ringlets around her shoulders. " You are so beautiful." Harry said.

Ginny giggled. "So what are you thinking we should do about everything?" She asked. " I am at a loss now honestly." Harry said. " I think we need to go talk to Dumbledore, I know he's dead, but he's got to be a portrait in Hogwarts don't you think?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded. " Of course." She said.

" I just need some of his wisdom. " I understand. When do you want to go?" Ginny asked. " Tomorrow." " But I want you to stay here. I don't want you being bothered by the daily prophet reporters about you being pregnant, we have to keep that a secret because if you know who finds out.." Harry shuddered.

" I know Harry, I'm only four months along and look how huge I am…this isn't going to be kept a secret for long." Ginny said. " I want to protect you from harm. If anything ever happened to you….I don't know what I would do." Harry said. " I know love." Ginny kissed him. He couldn't stop himself from sliding his hand under her night skirt and up her leg to the hot, moist ore of her.

" I'm sorry," He said. "Why? For loving me unconditionally?" Ginny asked. She pressed her cheek to him and spoke with he lips against his ear " We should do this in our bed.." " Is it what you want right now?" Harry asked her.

" Yes." Ginny said. She climbed awkwardly into the bed. He stood and reached for her , and the words he had been trying to say stumbled out " Ginny, I love you so very much. You mean the world to me." Harry said. Tears were flowing down his eyes. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. " I love you too, don't worry about the future, worry about right now." Ginny said.

" You know I feel embarrassed about the way I look Harry." Ginny said out of the blue. " I told you, You look very sexy to me. Very feminine." he traced his fingers over the swell of her breasts, stroking her distended nipples before sliding his hand downward so he could circle the larger swell of her belly.

She was silent for several moments, then blurted, " You know the right things to say. You did from the beginning." The observation stung, because it didn't simply apply to this situation. She could just as well be talking about the line he'd fed her-about everything being ok. He moved slowly, taking her with him and leaning against the wall of the bed.

Together they fell asleep without a care In the world other than what was happening right then.


	13. Talk with Dumbledore's Portriat

**A/N: You guys know what to do! Review, let me know what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Well dont tell me if you hate it because that would make me sad :( sniffles but tell me what you think! Please?**

Harry and Ginny woke early the next morning. Everyone was still sound asleep. There was still mist on the windows. Ginny made Harry a wonderful breakfast in which he ate heartily. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and left quietly with a pop.

He landed in Hogsmead where he went to go visit Madam Rosmerta as well as Hagrid. Hagrid was set on a few missions beforehand which Harry had only known that he was trying to get the Giants on the side of good before the final battle.

" Hello Hagrid." Harry said hugging him tightly.

" Ello Harry." Hagrid said happily. " Come in Come in." Harry came in gratefully.

" What are ye doing out so early?" Hagrid asked him. Fang sat his big furry head next to Harry's lap where Harry scratched him behind his ear.

" I need to talk to Dumbledore. I know he's dead, but I am so lost Hagrid." Harry said. Harry trusted Hagrid since he first came to get him on his first year at Hogwarts. Hagrid nodded. " I know yer scared Harry.

I believe in yeh. I know you got it in yeh. I knew it ever since your fourth year when I saw that look in your eyes after Cederic had Died." Hagrid said reliving the memory. The memory of Cederic had still burned a hole in Harry's heart.

One in which he was going to get revenge for. " Hagrid. I don't know what I'm doing. I need more training. Ginny's pregnant with twins, Hermione's due here in the next month.." Harry said rubbing his forehead.

" Yes and they are both well taken care of Harry. Do you not think that someone from the Order watching over them every day. Ron has made sure of that." Hagrid said reassuringly. Harry still didn't feel satisfied though. " What happened that has got you so worked up?" Hagrid asked. Harry sighed.

" I saw Voldemort's plan to kill me." He said.

" Voldemort plans to turn me into the greatest dark wizard their ever was. He plans on killing my soul. It's a Horcrux I think." Harry said quietly. Hagrid winced. " Harry, I knew you were special. I knew there had to be some reason why He who Must not be Named, didn't give up. You are a part of him.

But yeh know what Harry? You have something He who must not be named does not. You have a family. You have hope.

You have love. You have forbidden Magic that the dark lord can never accomplish. That is why when he killed yer mum and dad that one night he made you his equal. He made you a Horcrux so he could obtain the power you have." Hagrid said.

There were tears streaming down Harry's face. " I cant put anyone else in danger Hagrid. I need to do this alone." Harry said. " Harry, you know you wont be fighting this battle alone. Yeh just have to. Me, and the entire school are with you. Well, maybe not part of Slytherine," Hagrid chuckled. Harry softened.

" Thanks Hagrid. I always knew you were on my side." Harry said hugging him. Even as Harry has grown into an 19 year old Wizard, as big as The Twins, Hagrid was still so huge. Harry felt tiny in his embrace. It was comforting though.

" Let me walk yer up to the Headmaster's office, He is still there..Yeh know, even though he's been gone for a few years, I still call him the Head Master.

They are planning on Reopening Hogwarts here this year. If the battle hasn't happened yet. Did yer know that?" Hagrid asked. Harry shook his head. " I didn't." He replied. Together, they walked up to Hogwarts.

Harry remembered the familiar scent of the grounds. Looking around at his home. He loved this place. It was Magic. It was purely and utterly amazing. The magnificent cobblestone walls, the stairs, the enchanting lake that surrounded the school.

" Professor McGonnogal is going to be the new Headmistress this year I take it?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded . " It was in Dumbledore's will." He said. Harry looked at him. " You were in his will also, but I best leave that up to Dumbeldore to explain to yeh." He said.

He already missed Ginny and it had only been a few hours but he needed to do this on his own. He had never been away from her since, her accident with Malfoy. Harry, had the gut instinct he was missing something though. He stepped into the familiar entrance hall and up the familiar staircase. He followed Hagrid into Dumbledore's office. Well, now it was McGonnogal office. Harry smiled at the familiar surroundings. He already felt safer being in the office.

Hagrid followed a trace of pictures that lead to a giant one at the end of the table next to Fawke's cage. " Professor Dumbledore Sir?"

Hagrid asked. Harry was half expecting to see a ghost. Instead he saw Albus, the Wizard who had loved him since he first set Harry up on the Dursley's front door. " Hello Hagrid. I was expecting you and Harry later." Dumbledore smiled.  
Harry felt a sudden tightening in his throat. He wished he could hug Dumbledore but he knew that was not possible. " Professor." Harry said. " My how you have grown." Dumbledore said smiling.

" I know you have now found out that you are the last remaining Horcrux." Dumbledore said. " How do you know?" Harry asked amazed. " I have had Hagrid and Minerva report to me from the meetings of the Order." Albus replied.

Harry nodded. He should have figured. He thought to himself. Hagrid stepped out. " No you can stay Hagrid." Harry said becoming him forward.

" Why have you come to see me Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sensed however that Dumbledore knew the answer. "I'm lost Professor. Snape is dead, Lucius Malfoy is dead, I saw Voldemort kill him with his own wand, Pansy has turned to the Dark Side and Draco is now on the side of Good, but nobody trusts him. Everyone is after me." Harry said trying not to sound hysterical although his voice had risen a few octaves.

Dumbledore smiled. " Harry, you know what I thought of when I first met you." Harry looked at him confused. " What?" He asked. "How wonderful you are. You had such love in your eyes when I first saw you. Such determination. Though you fully did not understand what was going on around you, I saw courage.

I saw success." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him. " But I don't feel it." He tried continuing. " I know. You will though.

Something inside you will snap and you will become more powerful than Voldemort. More Powerful than even myself." Dumbledore said. Hagrid was listening intently to this as well.

Harry sighed he did feel more reassured knowing what Dumbledore had said about him. For some reason he felt more confident known his word against the entire Order of the Phoenix.

" I have something for you." Dumbledore said. " I know you are still having troubles with your dreams, you are still having visions, having flashbacks…your scar is more vulnerable now than it has ever been." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded in agreement. He subconsciously placed his hand over it. " I am giving you my Pensive." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him amazed.

" Really?" He asked. " It really does help one figure out what one desires." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him. " I have every memory of myself in there, for your use, as well as some other past Headmaster's and Mistresses.

Even some of Godric's and Rowena Ravenclaw's and Salazar Slytherines..and Helga's. I hope these will be of some use to you in your journey Harry. For now that Is all I can offer, besides Fawke's assistance, He will be of use when the war arrives.

" When do you think It will be sir?" Harry asked. " Soon my boy, very soon." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. " I miss you, my Dear boy. I know you will succeed in your own way. I have always had faith in you.

Do not let your doubts take over and become your fears." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled. Nodding Harry turned to leave. " Harry, tell Hermione she should relax a little more if she wants the baby to be born on time." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

" Goodbye Headmaster." Harry said.

" I will be seeing you soon Harry." Dumbledore replied smiling.

Harry was confused at his ending words. Did that me he was going to come and help with the final battle? Or did that mean Harry was going to die?

He bid Hagrid goodbye as well at his hut and went to return home.

He Apparated just as dinner was getting ready. Rose and Sirius were both laughing over a joke that Fred had said. " We are having the twins and Bill and Fleur over for Dinner tonight." Hermione said. Harry smiled. He went over to find Ginny. She was lying down on the couch reading Retribution, by Ruth Langan.

" Hey there beautiful." Harry said smiling. " Harry, I didn't expect you to be home so early." Ginny said happily. Harry kissed her and smiled.

" Did you get what you needed from Dumbledore?" She asked. Harry smiled. " I did. I will tell you about it later." He said. He went into the kitchen and pulled Hermione aside. " You need to rest, Headmaster's orders." Harry said sitting her down.

She looked confused. Ron looked bewildered. " Why?" Hermione asked. " Dumbledore said if you wanted Elizabeth to be born on time, then you need to relax, or else she will come early, for some reason he knows these things. I think your mum has been talking to him." Harry laughed.

Fred and George looked at Hermione. " Yeh, we are going to teach little Lizzie everything we know." Fred said. " Oh Lord." Ron rolled his eyes. " Yeah, she is going to be our apprentice." George added. " So Fred how's the love life going?" Ron smirked. " Oh well, Angelina and I had a fight and she went over to her parents house in Surry." He said. " She will be around soon begging for this hot body though.." He said smugly. Hermione snorted.

" Ginny, come on out here and talk with us." Fred yelled. Ginny came in looking a bit embarrassed. " Holy cow you are twice Hermione's size and your own three months along." Fred said. Ginny blushed furiously.

" Yes and She looks absolutely stunning." Harry said to her defense. She relaxed and went to join Harry. Sitting down next to Fred and Hermione. For dinner, they had Roast Beef with Mashed Potatoes and Cornbread. It was delicious. " Great Dinner Rose." Fred said rubbing his stomach. " Yeh it's certainly better than the takeout crap we have every other night." George snorted.

" Have you and Harry decided on when you are going to get married?" Fred asked them. Everyone kind of quieted as Harry and Ginny looked at each other. " We have been talking about it." Harry said. " I think we've deicide to wait until the babies are born so they can be a part of the wedding." He added. " Everyone nodded in agreement. " How are you feeling Ginny. You look at bit pale." Sirius said. Ginny nodded. " Just the usual sickness..lightheadedness.but I am fine." She said.

Harry looked at her concerned.

That night was quiet. " So how was your talk with Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. They sat together near the fireplace. Harry looked at her and smiled. It went unusually well. I at first was a little said because It was like I wasn't really talking to him, I was talking to a ghost, but I knew it was Dumbledore. He has such faith in me. I really don't want to disappoint him." Harry said looking into the burning flames.

" Harry, you are not going to disappoint anybody." Ginny said kissing him and running a soft hand through his black hair. He looked at her with his deep emerald green eyes and smiled. " Are you sure your ok? You haven't been looking to well lately?" Harry asked concerned. " I am fine Harry." She said smiling. " The baby's are starting to kick." She said placing her hand on her stomach. " Harry, feel." She said. She gently took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Harry felt a gentle push against her. " That's amazing." He said. " I dunno what we should name our children. I hope it's a boy and a girl." Ginny said. " We have enough boys in our family." She concluded.

" However, we need someone to carry on the famous Potter name." She smiled. Harry nodded in agreement. " I want to have my dad's name be the middle name if it's a boy. Do you think?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him. " Well I was thinking since his last name was Potter, then maybe the middle name or first name would be Arthur. After my dad. He would really like that." Ginny said looking at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. " Ok it's settled then. " If it's a boy, I think it should be named James. Your dad meant a lot to you and he was a good man." Ginny said smiling at Harry.

" You really mean it?" Harry asked getting excited. Ginny nodded in agreement. " Plus," She added " James is a good solid name, and we know he will be popular in Hogwarts being another James Potter.." she said smiling. " And hopefully he will be put in Gryffindor." Harry added. " He definitely will be." Ginny said smiling.

" What about if we have a girl?" Harry said. " What's a beautiful girl's name that we do not have in the Weasley or Potter family?" Harry asked. " I Dunno I don't really like the names we picked last time they just don't seem to fit.." Ginny said thinking.

" How about Alexandria?" Ginny said. " That's beautiful." Harry agreed. " Now for a middle name." Harry thought " Molly." He said. " Alexandria Molly Potter?" They looked at each other and smiled. " No." they agreed shaking their heads in unison. Ginny thought hard.

Hummmm.. Alexandria Serena" She said. Harry smiled. " That's beautiful." He said. " Alexandria Serena Potter," He liked how the name rolled off his tongue. " Her nick name will be Alex." Harry said. Ginny nodded. " She will be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

" Also, with her famous last name, the boys will have to watch out, for she will definitely have you're ability to Hex the smithereens out of people." Harry said laughing. Ginny laughed heartily at this as well. Hopefully they will have your dark hair, and a combination of our eyes." Ginny said. " Maybe blue." Harry replied. " That would be stunning." Ginny said gasping.

The continued to talk about their twins for a while finally deciding on their names being James Arthur Potter, after Harry and Ginny's dad's and Alexandria Serena Potter. Together a little after midnight Harry told Ginny about what Dumbledore had told him of Hermione and giving him the Pensive. Ginny smiled.

The sun broke through early the next morning. Creating a warm sensation as the light touched Harry. He had his arm wrapped around Ginny as she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled. " I have a family." He thought. The word was new to him. He had not had a family since his parents had died. He was hoping he would be a good dad. A good Husband. He had had no experience with a father figure or a mother. He sighed heavily.

"_ Harry! Ginny!"_ Ron called.

_The shriek of Ron's voice cracked through the house like a thousand lightning bolts. _

_Harry ran downstairs. " What Is it!" he asked. " Hermione! I think it's time!" Ron shouted almost in hysterics_.


	14. Lizzie's Arrivle & long awaited letters

author's notes

t**_hank you so much for your patience with me as a I write these chapters. I want them to be the best they can be and unfortunately i have been having internet problems latley so I wasnt able to get the chapter up as fast as I had origionally planned. I will update the other's soon..and please, please comment my story. I need your input with if you understand it or what is bothering you or any questions you have or just praise always helps me feel better about myself lol...so review review review please!_**

**_on with the chappie!_**

**_sammie_**

Harry stared at Ron with disbelief. It had started to rain. Harry ran downstairs after Ron. Ginny was close behind him. Hermione was standing there holding her stomach with a different expression on her face. Her fluffy brown hiar was loosly tied back in a ponytail. Ron stared at her. Sirius came running in a few minutes after Harry had gone to get him. They apparated to St. Mungos to the Maternity Ward. Shortly after Ron's family as well as the Grangers all came in their pajama's.

The Healer took Hermione in a wheel chair to a empty room where they examined her. "She is already dilated a few inches above normal so I think it's getting to be that time!" the healer said.

Ron looked like he was about to pass out. Harry looked at Ron. "Are you ok Mate?" Harry asked.

Ron simply nodded. Together Ron and Hermione went with the healer as well as a few other doctors to the Delivery Room.

"Oh Ron. I cant believe the day has finally come! Well Night," Hermione panted as she was trying not to completely crush Ron's hand. Another wave of contractions came over her and she winced in pain.

"Breath, Breathe Baby." Ron said. "It's almost over!" He said looking at the machine that the hospital had her hooked up to.

Ginny sat next to Molly and Arthur while Harry paced the floor in concern. The Granger's were sitting acrossed the room both with nervous expressions on their faces.

Professor McGonagal came striding in the waiting room. "Oh my Arthur I came as fast as I heard she was in labor!" She said nervously.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you for coming Minerva." he said.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world you know that." She said warmly. She took off her cloak that was soaked. Her hair was tied up in a bun with some loose strands that framed her wary face. She sat next to Molly. It was 11:45pm. Harry held Ginny's hand. Two hours had gone by. It was now May 27th, 2am. Hermione was still dilating.

A young looking Healer came out with Silver/gold hair. She had bright green eyes. Her name was Sasha. "I am afraid we are going to have to perform a c-section. The baby's head is stuck and if we don't get her out she may not make it." She said with a bit of a quaver in her voice.

Molly looked at her wide eyed. She squeezed Arthur's hand tightly and nodded. Hermione's mom looked tired and worried. "As long as they are ok. Please get the baby out soon!" Ms. Granger said.

Sasha nodded and briskly walked back into the Delivery Room.

Hermione looked horrified. "Is there something wrong? Something dosent feel right!" She said breathing hard. Ron looked at her with concern written all over his face.

The healer smiled. " No Mrs.Weasley are just going to have to get the baby out a little sooner than planned. Her head is getting stuck because you are not fully dilated yet; the baby's heart rate is starting to not act normal." Sasha said.

Hermione's eyes widend in horror. "Oh my." She said panting.

"Ok Hermione it's time to begin!" Sasha said. One of the assistance handed her her wand. She mutterd something to Hermione stomach and Hermione gasped in pain and squeezed Ron's hand as hard as she could crushing his bones. Ron winced in pain but held on to Hermione. He wouldn't let her go.

After five suspenseful minutes Harry and everyone heard the cry of a baby. Relief swept over the entire room. Everyone smiled at each other.

"Congratulations Man!" Arthur said to Hermione's father.

"Same to you ol chap!" Hermione's dad returned hugging Arthur. Ginny had tears streaming down her face.

A few seconds later Ron walked out of the door holding a small bundle of pink. His hair was all tossled, his arm wrapped in bandages after Hermione had broken it. "Ehhem" He said smiling. "I would like to introduce everyone to my daughter, Elizabeth Melody Weasley." Ron said beaming.

Everyone circled around the little girl. "Oh Ron, she has your eyes! And Hermione's beautiful features!" Molly cried. The baby was soft and tiny. Bright green eyes looked around at the new enviornment. Elizabeth yawned and snuggled closer to her daddy.

Harry looked at the little girl. "Wow congratulations Ron." He said smiling. "That's absolutely amazing." He whispered. Harry held Ginny tightly next to him.

She was crying tears of joy. " Hello my baby niece!" She said looking at the beautiful little angel.

Ron was smiling so big his jaw hurt. " Well I'm going to go see how Hermione's doing alright?" He asked.

"Ok Son." Arthur said smiling. He had tears in his eyes too.

Everyone went home accept Ron who stayed at the hospital with Hermione.

" Thank you." Hermione whispered to Ron.

" I'm glad I was here." he said.

" Yes."

"You should nurse her." Ron said to Hermione. "It will help your uterus contract," He murmered.

"How do you know?" Hermione smiled at him.

He flushed. "When I was a kid, sometimes I used to eavsedrop on mum and her friends. I was fascinated by their talk about having babies."

"I'll bet you were." she said unbuttoning her shirt and putting the baby to her breast, and he watched in wonder as the little girl rooted around, then clamped on to a nipple. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.  
She relaxed back against the pillows, and he slipped on the bed beside her.

"You look worn out." Ron said.

"Gee Thanks.".

"But Beautiful." Ron added. She grinned, then snuggled against him, and he couldn't believe he was in the middle of this sweet scene. Together they fell asleep while the healer took the baby to the babies ward.

The next morning there was a flood of family members that came to wish Hermione and Ron their congratulations and came to see Elizabeth, or Lizzie as Ron liked to call her.

There was an article in the Daily Prophet about the birth and Hermione's picture along with a smiling Ron and Elizabeth shown brightly on the front page.

Harry and Ginny slept in that day until late in the afternoon. They were both exhausted from the nights events.

There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Sirius said walking over to it. He opened the creaking door to reveal a nervous looking women In her early 40's, maybe 50's. "Hello." Sirius said. "What can I do for you?" She looked nervous. She was holding a box.

"I'm Petunia Dursley." She squeaked.

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. "Um come in please." He said unsure of himself.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I have something for Harry and I need to apologize to him." She said a little to quickly.

Sirius nodded. "One moment." He sat her in the dining room. She looked suprised to see how nicely put together the house had become.

Harry was in the kitchen. "Um, your Aunt Petunia is here to see you." Sirius said eyeing Harry. Harry gaped at him. "She's In the dining room."

Harry slowly walked into the dining room where Petunia stood up immediately. "Oh Harry." She said smoothing her dress.

"Hello." Harry said.

She nodded. "Here." She handed him the box.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Um, they are letters. Letters I should have given you a while ago." She replied with regret in her voice. Harry glanced at her. She looked old and weary.

Ginny joined them. "Aunt Petunia, this is my fiancee. Ginny." Harry said introducing them again.

Petunia's face lit up in suprise. "It's nice to meet you." She said politely. Ginny nodded. S he was at a loss to which was going on. She sat down next to Harry as he opened the box. There were pictures - Pictures of him and his family. Of his Aunt and his Mum. Of his dad and Sirius. Of Hogwarts. Harry looked up at her in suprise.

She nodded. "I could have went to Hogwarts. I was too afraid." Petunia said. He looked back down and saw two letters.

"Those are from your parents." Petunia said. She got up and walked over to him.

Looking at him sincerely Petunia started to cry. "My dear boy, I'm so sorry for the way my family has treated you. I am sorry for the way I have treated you. I have missed you around the house. You were the only family I had left of my own. Rose, I am sorry that I have not mentioned her at all." She was trying hard not to completly loose it. It took all her courage to stand up to Vernon and Dudly's protests of coming back to the wizarding world to tell Harry the things she needed to tell him.

Harry just stared at her. "I dont understand." he choaked.

"My boy, I have loved you from the time you were set upon our doorstep. I was destroyed when I found out Lily and James had been killed by He who must not be named, and to find out that you are the only one who can defeat him, and now you have a fiancee who is expecting!" Petunia was sobbing now.

"Oh my dear, I wish your stay with us could have been more pleasurable for you but that was mostly my doing I know, and I am so very sorry. I just wanted you to know that I love you dearly and would love to hear from you in a letter every so often." She said walking over to him and smiling through the tears.

"I hope these letters make you feel like you have more of a sense of family than I ever gave you." She said wiping her nose. Harry stood up and they stared at each ther for a moment. Then she hugged him lighttly and pulled away fast before he had time to really respond.

"Well I must be going." She said. "Goodbye Harry."

Harry nodded tears streaming down his cheeks. He sat down unable to talk. He looked at the pictures for a few minutes. He picked up the letters. The first one was blank. He looked confused. He flipped the paper from front to back. "Huh." He said.

"Maybe it was written on invisible ink." Ginnny said.

Harry looked at her. On the bottom corner of the parchment there was a P. Harry got out his wand. " I solemly swear that I am up to no good."

"It's from the Marauders." Harry smiled.

Harry started to read it out loud

_**Hello Son,**_

_**I am writing you as your mother is putting you to bed for the night. Oh there is so much to say In so little time. I know you will bring our family honor. I am so glad that I have a son as wonderful as you. There are some things you should know about the famous Potter name first.**_

_**First, We are born trouble makers. So when you get put into Gryffindor House, keep In mind that you have the map to guide you on whatever mission life brings you!**_

_**Second, you have a strong grip son! Every time I touch your hand I sense a sport in your future! Quiditich no doubt! I imagine you will be a chaser like me! Sorry about the messy hair that you will acquire as you grow older. Unfortunately it's a family trait and no spell I or your mother have figured out can fix it as of yet.**_

_**There are some things that are happening in our world that I am afraid of son. I am writing you this letter having a horrible feeling in my gut that I will never get to see you grow up so here I am telling you all you need to know. You will be great. With the last name of Potter you will be a born lady killer. But remember son, when you love, love with your entire being. **_

_**I love your mother with all my heart and I would gladly give my life to save you and her from the war that will soon be upon us. I imagine as you are reading this you have a pretty lady sitting next to you, perhaps your girlfriend, or even your wife! Hopefully she is a Redhead. We Potters have a thing for redheads!**_

_**Uh oh, I Just got a playful glare from your mother. We love you very much son.**_

_**There are two necklaces that I am giving to you one for you, and one for your lover. These necklaces will protect you and your bride against the evil one. They are mood necklaces , well in a sense. They will turn colors as to what your situation is at the time. If the necklace turns red, you are in danger. If the necklace turns yellow, you are safe. **_

_**If the necklace turns purple you are together. If the neklace turns blue, you are relaxed and if the necklace turns black…well that means you have died. I gave one to your mother when we first started dating. Trust me oh was it a battle to keep her, but you know, every argument, every fight every obstacle we had together it was soo worth it! I also have instructions for you to become an Animagus. **_

_**I figure we should keep the tradition up. I finally taught your mother and she turns into a beautiful white wolf!**_

_**Well live life to the fullest, love with all your heart, we will always be with you son. Together, you and your love will live long happy lives and bring to the world many children and grand children. I hope. I am already proud of you Harry. Stay brave and always listen to Dumbledore. Even though he's a little crazy he is a good man. The smartest Wizard in the World!**_

_**Love , Your Father James**_

Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling. He took the 2nd letter out and the necklaces fell out he handed one to Ginny and helped her place it around her neck.

He placed the other necklace around his neck. He took the other letter out. It was from his mother. When he was done he sat and cried for a while, while Ginny held him. He now felt stronger than ever. He had a family feeling like he actually belonged somewhere and not just sent upon this earth to defeat Voldemort.

He showed Sirius the letter and Sirius smiled happily. I was wondering when that letter would find you" He said to Harry smiling. "I can help you and Ginny learn to transform after she has the twins." He said.

"You knew about this?" Harry asked sniffling.

Ginny smiled gently at him. "It's okay Harry. You can cry in front of us. We are family." She said smiling.

Sirius nodded. "James wrote that right after I left and he told me about that he was going to write you a letter before your mum.

"My mum wrote me one too?" Harry asked. "I didn't see any from her."

"Here." Ginny said picking up a tiny piece of parchment from the bottom of the box.

Harry opened the letter.

It read:

_**Hello Darling,**_

_**I am writing you now as your father is sleeping peacefully next to me. I know this may seem odd, but I can't sleep tonight for some odd reason. **_

_**I just can't stop thinking of how much you look like your father and how lucky I am to have to wonderful men in my life. I love you so much Harry. I hope when you are older, you will be loved as much as I love you now. **_

_**I know that probably doesn't make any sense, but it will someday. I can't wait to watch you grow up. I can't wait until you get your first Hogwarts letter. I bet you will be put in Gryffindor like your father and I. I just hope you don't get his trait of troublemaking.**_

_**(Sirius chuckled as Harry read that.)**_

_**I can just see your future now Harry… you will be wonderful at sports. Probably Quiditich, a chaser no doubt, just like James. You look exactly like him you know - same chubby cheeks, same unruly black hair. You are not even a year old and already your hair is untamable. Still, you will be handsome as ever.**_

_**You have my eyes, and hopefully my sense for what is good, and what is easy.**_

_**I hope you take good care of your friends Harry. Your friends are what is going to get you through the most difficult of times, for they are coming real soon I fear. I hope I get to watch you fall in love, I hope with a witch that will love you for who you are and not your famous last name. **_

_**Though once you love a Potter, you are stuck, I'm afraid. I know I learned that the hard way, I want to tell you, when I first met your father, he was as rude as ever, but I still loved him no matter how much I denied it at first.**_

_**A lot of men were after me you know, which made James very jealous. He did everything in his power to make it known that I was his and you know it felt good. **_

_**I guess what I'm trying to tell you love, is that any woman you have fallen for, love her with all your being. Treat her wonderful, she will love you weather you have all the money in the world, or none at all. Well it's getting late and I fear that dawn is coming so I should probably get some sleep. **_

_**Ooh, second that, you are crying and I must tend to your needs first.**_

_**I love you darling and always will.**_

_**Your loving Mother,**_

_**Lily Potter**_

Harry smiled warmly at his mother's familiar writing. He had only seen his mother's ghost a few times, but this was definitely from her. He would always cherish these letters and keep them close to his heart.

Ginny had tears running down her eyes now. "Oh Harry, that was wonderful. I need to go call Mum." She said getting up and crying.

Harry looked puzzled at first then shrugged it off. "So what do you think Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I think things are starting to look up for you my boy." Sirius said. "I think that Everything will be fine. I really do." Sirius said smiling.

Hermione came home a week later. She was looking healthy and Elizabeth was getting spoiled as expected. There were a flood of guests that came to see the baby and Hermione. Late nights were spent for 2 am feedings and 4am dipper changes. Ron didn't mind though. He was a proud as ever.

He got a call from his father one day with a surprise. "Ron, Rory Cummings, division chair of magical games and sports is looking for a new Quidtich referee as Madam Hooch is retiring this year. He wants you to take the position!" Arthur said clamping his son on the back.

Ron looked at his dad in disbelief. "Really dad?" he asked.

Arthur and Molly nodded in excitement. Molly was cradling Lizzie who was cooing happily. "Oh you beautiful girl." She said beaming.

Hermione smiled. "Ron that's fantastic."

Ron swept down and kissed Hermione happily and then hugged his dad. "I'll definitely take it! It's been my dream to work in my favorite sport, everyone knows that.

Arthur nodded. "Brilliant, I will call upon Rory today and then you and he can discuss things over lunch." he said.

"Remember we have another Order meeting in a few days and this one is discussing Hogwarts, and weather or not it will re open for this year." Molly said thinking.

"Minerva said Dumbledore wanted to re-open it so as headmistress it is her decision whether the school will be re-open and you know Hermione, I think that there will be a new Transfiguration spot open for you if you are looking to teach." Molly said winking at her.

Hermione's face lit up this time. "Wonderful." She said beaming.

Rose walked in looking beautiful. She smiled and waved at everyone and sat down at the table next to Hermione. "How are you feeing?" She asked her.

"Wonderful thank you." Hermione said smiling.

"I have wonderful news. I have discovered, Draco is completely innocent of every death eater charge ever brought against him." Rose said smiling.

Ron scowled. "So?" He asked. "He's still a ferret as far as I'm concerned."

Hermione giggled. She remembered the time in fourth year when Professor Moody turned Draco into a ferret.

"That means that now that Snape is dead, we can use him as a spy!" Rose said beaming.

Ron looked quizzically at her. "I dunno Rose." he said.

Sirius walked back in the kitchen followed by Harry and Ginny. "Well the whole family's in here I see." Sirius said sweeping a kiss against Rose's soft pink cheeks.

Molly smiled and handed Lizzie back to Ron, who handed her to Hermione.

"What's the news Rose my darling?" Sirius asked.

"Well honey, I was at the Ministry talking to Margie Mathers, you know the head for the department of the regulation of dark magic, and she said that there has been no record of Draco ever really using Drak Magic against someone." Rose said.

"Now that Snape is dead, I thought we might use him as a spy. What do you think?" Rose asked. Sirius looked around the room. Harry was looking doubtful as well as Arthur and Molly and Hermione and Ginny.

"I dunno darling, you know how our "family" and Draco's family has been enemies for ever." Sirius said rubbing his forehead. Harry looked over at Ginny whose necklace was pink. "

Well lets talk about this later, how's about we all go to a game? We haven't had a family outing in a very long time!" Arthur said smiling.

Ron nodded excitedly. Hermione smiled in agreement. "The Tornadoes are playing the Hurricanes in a few hours at Burkley Stadium." Arthur said looking at his watch. "We better get to it if we are going to make the game in time!" he said.

Everyone gathered their coats and apparated to the stadium. It was crowded full of Quiditich fans of all ages. Ron's heart was pounding. "I love this sport!" He said to Hermione. Hermione smiled in agreement as they took their seats in the top box. The game ended with the Tornadoe's winning 245 points to 20. Ron was amazed at how horribly the Hurricanes did this season. They arrived home happy and tired.


	15. Dementor attacks and unwanted reunions

_Here's the next Chapter Enjoy! and please review! thanks to all of you that are doing that already. i realized i had that one mistake in the last chapter in Jame's letter to Harry and i'm sorry! lol._

The quiet town seemed deserted.

The only light was the faint dim of the street lamps that lit circles around their area. Stars were shining brightly in the midnight sky. A full moon shown in the distance.

The residents, all of which were witches and wizards were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Margaret and Noah Creighton were asleep in their tiny two bedroom flat.

They were newlyweds who had every chance for success for Noah was a very successful sales wizard. Margaret was a tiny petite lady in her early 30's with curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes.  
Noah sat up suddenly. What a strange dream. He thought groggily to himself. Suddenly there was a loud crack outside. He looked out the window.

A cloaked figure glided around the grounds. Noah gasped in fear. Fog seemed to circle the cloaked figure. He crept closer to the window watching. He turned and saw that Margaret was still sound asleep in peaceful dreams. Noah saw the cloaked figure go into a house next to his neighbor's. Not two seconds later, two more loud cracks echoed in the silent night and two more cloaked figures followed the first one.

Suddenly there was a ear splitting scream and Noah gasped his face paling. There was a flash of green light and one of the cloaked figures he now saw was a Dementor. A older man in his late 40's ran outside. "Noah! Stay inside!" the shrill voice of Amos Diggory yelled. "They are attacking!" he whispered ferociously at his neighbor who was transfixed by the green skull with a serpent in the sky. "The Dark Mark Amos!" Noah cried. At that Margaret woke up. "What's going on?" She said frantically.

"Noah, Amos?"

"Keep close watch. Stay inside, they probably have gotten the Lovegood's or the Parkinson family!"

Amos said through clenched teeth. Amos disappeared from sight and ran back to his house. He ran into his fire place and grabbed some floo powder and shouted "**The Weasleys'**!" In a flash of bright green light he had vanished.

Molly and Arthur were having a quiet dinner together. It had been such a long day and all Arthur wanted to do was spend time with his faithful patient wife. He had been so busy being the new Minister and all, that he had barley any time for her. Of course she was very distracted with little Lizzie and all that she probably didn't even notice his concern. Nevertheless, he had prepared her a fancy dinner for two, with candles and beautiful roses. "My Arthur this is just wonderful. You really didn't have to you know dear." She said beaming at her husband.

"I know, but lately I've been feeing horrible about leaving you alone all day while I'm stuck at the Ministry." he said. Molly tutted him. Suddenly they looked at their fireplace where a very out of breath Amos nearly fell out of. "Amos!" Arthur said surprised. He ran over to help his friend up. Amos stood up trying to catch his breath for he wasn't as young and agile as he used to be.

"Arthur, Dementor, in the village, attacked the Lovegood's I think, or the Parkinsons. I'm not sure which!" Amos said breathy. Molly's face paled. "The dark mark was cast into the sky. The attacks are beginning and they are going in to civilized area's now." Amos said.

Arthur nodded. Well, there goes their romantic evening. He thought dully to himself. "Was anyone else hurt that you know of?" Arthur asked. At that instant, two more pop's came into view, one of which was Minerva and the other was Michael Rex, head for the regulation of magical law enforcement and control.

"Arthur, there has been an attack on the Parkinson Family. Both Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were found dead in their homes." Michael said. Arthur sighed heavily. "This isn't going to be easy to explain to the prophet." He muttered to himself. Molly came up and made tea for everyone. The men sat down around the table and were deep in discussion.

"Do you think this is the Dark Lord's first attack?" Amos asked.

Arthur nodded.

"I think we should warn everyone. I mean, the people have a right to know." Michael said.

"Michael, the whole wizarding community will go into complete panic if they find out that the Dementor are on the attack!" Arthur said trying to reason with him. Michael didn't seem to listen though. He rubbed a hand through his thick blonde locks and looked at Arthur with weary brown eyes

. "Arthur they have got to know, if not now, what, when it is too late?" he said. Molly looked at him concerned. "Oh dear." She said. She of course was worrying about Harry and the children. "Arthur, the Dark Mark is only spotted when there is an actual battle going on.

You don't suppose that is a declaration of war do you?" Minerva asked. Arthur shook his head. "No , I think Voldermort is just trying to scare us." He said. Michael cringed when he used the Dark Lord's name. "I will make a public announcement tomorrow morning." Arthur said.

The other's nodded in agreement. "We shall have to have another meeting then. I'll have owl's sent to the order members." Minerva replied. Arthur nodded.

"I'll owl Sirius." Molly said going to owl her family. Arthur looked at her. "Molly, I think we should wait till morning really, they are probably all asleep." he said. "Or they might already know." he added. Molly looked at him confused. Then she made an Oooo sound like she knew what he was talking about. "You think Harry's scar alerted them?"

"Possible." Arthur said. "Now, please, I need to get some rest." He bid Michael, Amos, and Minerva goodnight and went with his wife to bed where he endured a fitful sleep. -

Harry's scar burned furiously. He clamped his hand over his forehead.

White hot fire burned at his flesh. He sat up.

Breathing heavily he looked outside. Everything seemed to be peaceful.

He thought to himself. Hedwig was sleeping peacefully in her cage.

Ginny was sleeping peacefully next to him. All seemed normal. He got out of bed.

Carefully and quietly, as to not wake Ginny, Harry walked downstairs.

There he met Sirius sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of coffee

. "What are you doing up?" Sirius eyed Harry. "Um, my scar hurt." Harry replied yawning. Sirius beckoned him to sit next to him. "Did you have any visions or anything of the like?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head no. He nodded. " I wonder what it could be then." He thought to himself.

"You don't suppose Voldermort is going to attack any time soon do you?" Harry asked Sirius. Sirius looked at him. "Harry, you never know what Voldermort has in mind. He could attack now, he could attack in twenty years.

He has tried once a year to kill you, each time failing miserably. I doubt he is going to succeed this time." Sirius said in a comforting voice. However, it did not fully comfort Harry.

He had the odd suspicion that something was going on that he didn't know about. Something he should. Something that was going to affect him, and most likely his future.

Harry sighed deeply. "I know your troubled Harry." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Sirius, do you think that if, maybe, well, when or if I defeat Voldermort, do you think I could go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopeful. "Is that what is troubling you?" Sirius almost burst out laughing. "Harry, you were born for Hogwarts! Of course, you, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny will all go back and graduate at the tops of your class.

You will all be awarded special medals of honor for your defeating of the greatest dark wizard their ever lived." Sirius said. Harry smiled at how Sirius's words automatically calmed his already shot nerves. He had more training to do. He was not ready to defeat Voldermort just yet.

He hugged his godfather goodnight and went back upstairs. Crawling in bed with Ginny. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and her babies. "Cant sleep Harry?" She asked yawning.

She turned to cuddle in next to him. Harry thought of how to use his words carefully so as not to disturb her. "I just had a bad dream love." he said. "My scar tingled a little bit. That's all." he added. He remembered the fight they had shared a few days earlier and he did not want to have a repeat of the days events.

He didn't want anything upsetting Ginny or her pregnancy. Ginny nodded half asleep. "Alright daring, as long as you know that I love you." She said. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you as well." After about a half hour of counting sheep, Harry fell back into a deep sleep. -

The next morning there was an official announcement made at the Ministry of Magic that both Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were killed in a attack from three Dementors sent by Voldermort.

Why the attack was bought on nobody knew fully. Arthur brought out the emergency Dementor kits and one was sent to each household in the wizarding community. Everyone was to protect themselves against the Dementors for they knew that the Dementors were on the Dark Side. Harry knew that his scar had burned for a reason. He cursed out loud as he heard the announcement

. Ginny looked fearful. Hermione held Elizabeth close to her. Ron had his arm protectively around her. Bill and Fleur were there as well. "I have made a few changes in wizarding law to help in a matter of safety for you." Arthur announced. "First, nobody is to go to Diagon Alley alone.

You are to have at least two other people with you at all times. Second, you must carry your wand with you everywhere. Third, I am, for a time being, making apparating illegal to civillian wizard's." he said. "The reason being..." He raised his voice over the booing wizard's and witches in the audience.

"The reason being is for your protection from the Dark Wizard's. " Fourth, There will be a search of every household, for use of the Dark Art's. This is put in effect from the Ministry Officials' because the Dark Art's are illegal, and any one who is caught with them, will be sent Directly to Azkaban." Arthur said.

There were plenty of feverish whispering in the crowd. "Last, Hogwarts, will be opened this September for the new school year." he said. "Please, take into effect what I have told you immediately. We are dealing with a terrible situation on our hands and we need everyone's cooperation." he said. "Thank you." Arthur left the stands and a few other important wizard's underneath him made some announcements.

"You did wonderful dear." Molly said joining Arthur. Arthur sighed heavily. "I am at a loss. I don't know what to do now, I don't know what precautions to take for this, or to save our community." He said. Molly nodded in understanding. " The ministry officials are here to help you." She said.

They sat down and had a long meeting of what precautions to take next. Should they declare war, or should they stay on their guard and not do anything about it. Should they deploy Auror's around every street and nook and cranney? These were all questions that came up in the meeting. -

Later on that night, a woman in a cloak walked along the cold streets of Harry's Neighborhood. She walked up to Number 12 and knocked quietly on the door. Sirius Black opened it. Lifting her head so only her eyes were showing she said "Hello Cousin."

Sirius paled. "Narcissa." he said cooly. "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. She unveiled her cloak. "May I come in?" she asked. Sirius looked at her coldly. "Unfortunately." He said. He moved so she could enter. He walked her to the family room. The fire roared in bright flames of orange and red. Harry came down quickly to get a glass of water. "What is she doing here?" He asked gritting his teeth.

His eyes flashed menacely. "Harry, you do realize, that Narcissa is undoubtedly my cousin?" Sirius asked in a cold voice.  
Harry nodded. She smiled a small conniving smile that looked just like the famous smirk Draco had. "So Narcissa, what brings you out of the shadows at this time of night?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa looked at him. Then looked at Harry. "Does he have to be here?" she asked stubbornly. Sirius's eyes twinkled. He was hoping she would ask that. " Well hon, Harry is my godson, and of course he as well as the rest of the Weasley family will know why you are here whether you want them to or not, so I suggest you get it over with." Sirius said a bit too coldly. Harry turned and left.

He would hear about it in the morning.  
"Sirius, I apologize for everything. I have no family left. I only have my son. My husband, my husband's best friend, have both died, in an effort to defend the Dark Lord, and while I am still under his rule, my sister, Bella, is transfixed by him. I need your help Sirius.

While I hate to ask for it." Narcissa said. Sirius thought about this "But why have you decided to come now instead of before? Lucius and Severus died a few months ago. And your coming here now?" Narcissa nodded. "I know it's confusing, but the Dark Lord wants to have Draco as his heir. The Dark Lord has given Draco tasks, all of which he has failed. Draco has not yet received the dark mark.

His girlfriend on the other hand, Ms Parkinson is due to receive it tomorrow night." Narcissa said matter of factly. Sirius looked at her. A part of him wanted to help her badly because she was family. Another part of him wanted to throw her out on her feet because she married Lucius and was friends with Severus. Two people which Sirius and James had hated with a murderous passion.

"Please Sirius. As a family favor?" Narcissa asked. "I am not like my sister. I have changed." She tried reasoning. "This isn't going to work very well Narcissa." Sirius said. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I know you are family. While a part of me wants to help you, there is a bigger part that does not believe you. Ever since you married that bastard you called a husband, you never once spoke to me. You never treated or regarded me as family.

While that hurt, I moved on. I don't know if I should do it. Your telling me that Draco does not want to be on the side of evil, but is a good fighter, and his girlfriend, is a Death Eater following in the steps of Voldermort?" Sirius asked a bit confused.

Narcissa cringed as he used the Dark Lords name so lightly. She looked around as if searching to see if he would materialized in thin air. She nodded. "Yes Sirius. I don't want my son to die my husband's death." she said earnestly. Sirius believed her. "I will have to discuss it with the family." He said.

She nodded in understanding. She knew that she was not going to win this argument so lightly. "Please Sirius, I am begging you." Her cold blue eyes locked with his. He knew she was being honest now. He sighed heavily. "I'll think it over and I'll contact you when I've made my decision." he said.

He smiled grimly. She bid him goodnight and left. Without saying another word Sirius went downstairs to his room to find Rose reading in the bed. " Hello darling." Sirius said kissing her. "What took you so long Sirius?" She asked. Her eyes twinkled as she grinned. "I had a family member drop in that I actually wasn't to pleased at seeing.  
"Who was it?" Rose asked. "Narcissa Malfoy." Sirius said grimly. Rose's face darkend. "Oh. She is a white witch as far as I'm concerned." Rose said going back to her magazine. Sirius chuckled. "You are beautiful do you know that?" he asked her. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." She said. "Now come get in bed with me." Sirius agreed and slid in next to her. He watched the stars outside his window. -

The next morning, Ginny got up early for she had some morning sickness. Harry got up with her and helped her through the ordeal. Hermione was already up at about 6am. She was feeding Elizabeth. Elizabeth was getting maturing in to a beautiful baby. She had big blue eyes and curly strawberry blonde hair. She looked like a princess. She cooed at her mum and smiled. Ginny came down looking miserable.

"I'm sorry your sick." Hermione said offering her some toast

. Ginny refused and just laid her head down on the table.

Harry rubbed her back and gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

Molly apparated just a few seconds later. Ginny's head shot up. "Mum!" she said shocked.

"Hello dears. There has been a attack." she said. Ginny's face paled as did Harry's and Hermione's.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Ron came down just then as well. "Hello mum." He said cheerfully. "Sit down darling we have to talk." She said.

Ron sat down next to Ginny. "The Parkinsons are dead

. The Dementors led a full fledged attack on our old neighborhood last night without a warning." Molly said. Harry could tell she had been up all night. She looked tired. Ginny was breathing heavily. " The Dementors are on attack?" She said in a quivering voice. Molly nodded.

"I just came to warn you all because they are of course on Voldermort's side and we have no idea what they are planning to do next." Molly said. Harry thought. "Molly, last night, Narcissa Malfoy came over to talk to Sirius about something. I'm not quite sure what it was because I was to tired, but it was really late at night and I thought you should know about it." Harry said.

All of them gave Harry a shocked look. "Narcissa Malfoy was here, in our house?" Ron said in disbelief. Harry nodded. Ginny was having a hard time breathing.

"Ginny are you ok?" Hermioneasked watching her.

"Well I've really got to dash, you know so much to do at the Ministry!" Molly said. With that she left with a quick pop. Ginny got up. "I cant believe Narcissa Malfoy was here!" Ginny almost shrieked. "Now the Dementors are attacking and the war is actually beginning!" She was starting to pale even more. "Ginny you don't look so good." Harry said concerned.

" Harry I-I'm …" then Ron moved quickly behind her as she passed out. Harry rushed by her side and felt for a pulse. "What's the matter with her?" He asked Ron frantically. Ron shrugged. " I dunno mate!" he said. He looked over at Hermione for answers.

She put Lizzie in her cradle and came over to look. "She probably just got scared and because she's sick, she didn't have enough fluids or nutrients in her body to control her and she fainted." Hermione said.

Harry carried her up to her bedroom. He sat in a chair next to her. T hey called a healer over to have a look at her. "She is fine." Megan the healer said. Harry nodded as she finished her examination. "I think she just had a shocking moment and her body couldn't cope fast enough.

I suggest she rest for a few days and then once she has regained her health she should be free to move about." Megan said happily to Harry. Harry nodded. He held Ginny's hand. "Thank you." Harry said. She nodded and apparated back to the hospital. Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry?" She asked her voice cracking. Harry sat up immediately. "Ginny baby." he said in relief. "You just had a scare." he said rubbing her forehead and kissing her.

"How are the twins?" she asked. "

They are fine." Harry replied. She sighed.

"I am scared." she said.

Why attack the Parkinsons.

Pansy is a death eater and she wont be too inclined to help the monster that hurt her family. I hope that Naricissa and Draco learn of Pansy and Lucius betrayal and make Pansy

**A/N: Well, **

**there's the chapter! Review! Please...w/ sugar on top!**


	16. worth dying for

**_A/N : Sorry about the grammar errors last few chappies :( I am trying to do betta! keep reviewing! Ginny's gonna have the babies soon! _**

Harry looked at Ginny with his emerald green eyes sparkling like dimonds. " I am scared too." He said. She smiled. Tears brimming her bright eyes that sucked Harry in with each twinkle.

" Maybe we should have waited to have children. I don't want to bring them into a world of war." She said tearing up. Harry nodded in understanding. " I know, I agree." She looked at him. " Ginny, I don't know if I can defeat him alone." He said. " Course you can. You've done it 5 times already." She said reassuringly.

" I don't know if it's enough though. I want him dead. I don't want anyone else to suffer what I have. I don't want any more people to die because of me. Even though I hated Snape, everyone knew Dumbledore wasn't supposed to die!" Harry said tearing up. Finally letting out all of the emotions he had been wanting to.

Ginny began tearing up as well. " Harry nobody died because of you." " Yes they did! No matter what anyone says, it is all because of me." Harry growled. When I see him. This time, I will either kill him, or go down fighting." Harry said. " Don't say that! Your going to defeat him." she cried. Harry looked deeply into her eyes. " I hope so." Ginny shook her head. " That's not good enough you prat! You will defeat Voldemort. You will save the wizarding world." Harry forced a smile.

" I am going to go down and talk to Sirius okay?" He asked. " I wont be long." She nodded. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Getting up to leave he turned around and paused. " What?" She asked. " Thanks for believing in me." Harry said smiling.

The feeling of Ginny believing in him made him happy and feel stronger than ever. She smiled warmly. " I always have." she said sweetly.

Harry blew her a kiss. " I'll be back soon."

Walking downstairs he felt relieved.

Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

" Is she alright?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry nodded smiling.

" The healer told her to stay in bed for a few days so she can rest up and gain some strength." Harry said. He sat down at the kitchen table next to Sirius.

" Sirius, what was Narcissa doing here last night?" Harry asked.

" I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He said. " Narcissa is my cousin. She is afraid, of what the Dark Lord is going to do to Draco. She tells me that Draco, is not a Death Eater, in fact the opposite." Sirius said. Harry nodded. It was hard for him to believe what Sirius was saying because of all the years Draco and Harry had been enemies.

"I don't understand." Harry said. " She wants him to be in the Order. She wants us to protect him." Sirius said. Harry stood back. Harry took a step back. " I don't want that." He said. " Malfoy is a traitor I don't care if Lucius and Snape are dead. Once evil, always evil." Harry said roughly."

" Maybe, we should give him a chance. I mean we don't have anyone else in the order that is a spy anymore." Sirius said trying to make sense of the situation. " Sirius, Malfoy has hated everyone since the beginning of school. Since the day I said I would not be his friend." Harry said. Sirius nodded in understanding. " I don't know Sirius. I just cant bring myself to trusting him."

Ron came down a few seconds later folding Lizzie. " Morning." Harry said smiling. " Morning." Ron said. He sat down next to Harry and handed Lizzie to him while he got himself a cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs.

" So why was Narcissa Malfoy here last night?" Ron said sneering. Sirius explained to Ron the situation and Ron immediately shook his head. " I don't want that ferret in the Order.

All he is going to do is to reveal our plans to Voldemort and betray us. And after what he did to Ginny, I don't think so." Ron shook his head. Harry sighed heavily.

" Well, we will just have to see what the Order says." Sirius said.

That night the meeting went fast. Ron and Harry were actually in the meeting this time.

It was family, as well as Dumbledore's portrait, McGonnogal, Hagrid, Fudge, the Lovegood's, Amos Diggory, and a few other Ministry members.

Lupin was there with Tonks as well. She had her hair in a beautiful rainbow of Red's and Pinks. Her eyes' were silver this time.

To Harry's ultimate Surprise, the Order decided to le Malfoy be in the Order as a spy. According to Dumbledore's Portrait, which was informed by Minerva, he has not received the Dark Mark yet.

Ginny was not going to be happy when she heard this.

Harry thought to himself. The meeting ended in a quiet fashion. Lupin stayed and chatted with Sirius and Rose.

Harry went upstairs to visit Ginny. Molly was already up there talking to her. " Hello Dear." she said to Harry.

" Now look, I know you are upset about the decision we have made, but we think it will end up good.

Dumbledore trusts Draco." Molly said. Ginny sighed heavily. She was not really in the mood to argue and she still felt a little tired. " I just would rather not have him around me." she said.

" I understand dear." Molly said. " Well get some rest you two. It's late. Goodnight!" and with that she bid them both goodnight. Harry sighed heavily and looked out the window into the clear night sky. " What is the matter?" Ginny asked. She sat up. " I feel so acquired and fat." She complained. " Your beautiful." Harry said smiling at her. She playfully pushed him.

" Harry, you are so sweet, not to mention sexy!" she said grinning.

Harry glided around and slid his arm around her waste. " Mmmm I agree." He said teasingly kissing her behind her neck and around her ear. They crawled into bed and fell into a troubled sleep. At least Harry did.

The air was moist. The silence ringing in Harry's ear. Harry's scar burned painfully. He walked along a line of trees and graves. Sort of like the gravesite where Tom Riddle was buried only this one he couldn't recall when he had been here but he had almost known that he had. It was confusing yes. Harry's skin began to crawl when he looked on the ground only to see splatters of blood trailing in the front. He took a deep breath and continued to walk.

_**Harry was back in the graveyard.  
Death Eaters were everywhere. Twice as many as in most of his dreams. Three hooded figures were tied to poles. Harry's scar burned once again. " Well, look who has finally decided to grace us with his presence." A voice recognizable to Harry spoke. " Voldemort." Harry growled.  
" Yes, yes Harry very good. I think you might like to know that we have invited a few of your friends to come and watch the show." Voldemort said pulling the hoods off of Hermione, Ron and Neville who were all unconscious. Harry's breath caught in his chest.  
" Let them go!" Harry yelled.  
" Yelling will do you no good Potter. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart." Voldemort said once again.**_

_**" Wormtail! Bring out the girl"  
Wormtail came out with Ginny tied and gagged. Hot tears were streaming down her face. Her long auburn hair was no longer bright and shiny but dull and dark.  
" NO!" Harry screamed.**_

_**" Leave her out of this please." Harry begged.**_

_**" Oh begging now are we?" Voldemort said pleased with the situation.**_

_**" Here you have me! Now let her go. Along with my friends." Harry said trying to keep his composure.  
" Oh on the contrary dear boy. I think Ginny has been proven very useful to me on a number of occasions. " Remember the day I almost killed you in the Chamber of Secrets?" Voldemort whispered in her ear.  
The stench of his voice almost made Ginny pass out. " Harry be smart! He's just using us to gat at you!" Hermione's voice weakly spoke in Harry's head. Harry looked over at Hermione who was still unconscious.  
" AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry yelled.  
Immediately Voldemort shouted " EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

Harry woke with his scar burning painfully. Ginny was asleep on his chest still. He sighed heavily trying to control his breathing. " Bad dream Harry?" she whispered. Harry nodded. " Yeah, I had this one a few months ago too." He said trying to remember when he had the dream last. Ginny opend her eyes. " I sleep light as a pillow since I'm pregnant now a days." She said grumbly.

_"Your fantasy will be your death_." Snape said. The memory of the evil in his voice burned in his head..

" Harry?" Ginny asked sensing his discreteness..

" Ginny…." he said tears forming in his eyes. " I have to tell you something."

Ginny looked worried at this. " Ok." She mumbled. " I keep having this dream that Ron, and Hermione and Nevill are trapped on poles pleading and dying..and you…your taken and and…" Harry didn't know what was done to her but the dream kept haunting him..scaring him. He didn't want this to happen..it couldn't happen. Not now, not ever!' Harry said almost crying. Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead. " Whatever happens will happen." She said.

Harry gaped at her. " What do you mean? I cant let you die. Not with our children and our future ahead of us." He said. " I know, and I know you wont fail." she replied. Harry smiled at her. " You are so amazing." He said.

The rest of the day went on nonevent fully. Harry went and had dinner with Bill and Fleur. They were discussing the idea of Draco being a good guy. " I just don't trust him." Harry said. " You know how you've been enemies for so long and it just sticks with you?" He asked. Bill nodded in understanding. ' I think draco is a rather nice person." Fleur piped in. The boys looked at her. " Darling, you didn't go to school with him." Bill said.

" So?" Fleur retorted.

They finished their discussion and Harry and Ginny bid them goodbye. They all decided to go to bed early that night.

**A few weeks later**…

Ginny Weasley woke up in the dark. She reached for her wand on the bedside table. " _Lumos_" she muttered, and her wand tip glowed a faint blinking light. She pointed it at the clockon the wall that read 4:53am. Ginny did not feel sleepy at all. On the contrary, she was wide awake. She gazed round at her snoring fiancee and smiled. I bet he dosent even know he snores, she thought fondly, as she quietly slipped out of bed, her feet found the fluffy red slippers on the floor.

She pulled her dressing gown gently around her arms and quietly eased the door open so as not to wake Harry. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and stopped to take a quick peak in her Niece Lizzie's room. She smiled at the curly haired little girl sleeping peacefully in her crib. She looks just like Hermione and Ron. She thought. But she has Ron's big blue eyes and smile. She has Hermione's curly hair.

She tip toed out quietly and walked downstairs to the kitchen, she lit up the candles hanging from the wall with her wand and made herself sme coffee. She watched the sun rise outside, the sky was glowing pinky-orange and red. The birds were singing loudly and a rooster far off could be heard crowing. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

It was quite blissful to be the only one up first thing in the morning, of course she loved Harry very much, when he was awake ( and asleep) but it was rather nie to be the only one in the kitchen for once. She thought about Lizzie some more. She was like Ron when it came to food. She had a healthy apetite, as well as a sweet tooth, especially when it came to sugar cane.

Just like Ron.

It must have been quite a long time for Ginny to be downstairs for she heard footsteps behind her. She opend her eyes and looked around. It was a tossule haired sleepy looking Harry Potter, wearing a black night shirt and boxers. " Hi Sweetheart." he said kissing her on the forehead.

He sat down next to her and poured himself a cup of coffee. " I wondered where you went to, your not normally an early riser." He said. " I know." Ginny replied. " I just woke up really early and had a craving for some coffee." She said simply. " How are the babies?" Harry asked rubbing her pregnant tummy. " They are awake, they don't like it when I drink too much coffee." She replied. Harry smiled affectionately. " How are you holding up?" He asked her. " Oh you know, as well as any woman would be in her 3rd Trimester." Harry nodded in understanding.

" I just want to be skinny again." She sighed longingly. " Your still beautiful." Harry said. Harry turned around to see a sleepy looking Lizzie crawling toward them. Ginny went to get up to hold her but Harry was faster.

" How is my Princess?" Harry said to the little girl who smiled radiantly. " I came to see uncle Harry." she said. " How did you get out of your cradle?" Ginny asked curiously. The little girl looked up at her aunt Ginny with big blue eyes. " I used magic." She said simply. Ginny knew she was bluffing. She didn't start using magic till about 2 or three. Of course, she could have Hermione's smarts." She thought to herself.

Harry bounced her on his knee as she ate part of his bacon and eggs. Ginny smiled affectionately at the little girl. " Well you certainly have gotten to be a beautiful little witch." Ginny said smiling.

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. Hermione came running down the stiars and sighed heavily as she saw Lizzie curled up in Uncle Harry's arms. " _Elizabeth Melody Weasley, next time you decide to get out of your cradle you come and tell mummy or daddy first you hear_!" Hermione said harshly to the little girl. Her hands were on her hips.

Lizzie's eyes brimmed with tears. " I'm sorry mummy." She said. Lizzie hated it when Hermione used her mean mummy voice. She hated it even more with Ron because she was a daddy's little girl. " You scared me baby." Hermione said kissing her forehead. " I just wanted to see Uncle Harry." she said sniffling. " It's okay dear, I'm not mad I just want you to be safe." Hermione said smiling.

" She's getting so big." Hermione said sighing heavily. " she looks just like Ron." Ginny said smiling. " Yeah, and she's got his personality too." Hermione said giggling. " but she's got your lips and curly hair." Harry said to her. Hermione smiled in agreement. " Igh, I wish these to babies would come out of me soon so I can be skinny again." Ginny said complaining again and adjusting herself in the chair.

Lizzie looked confused at the statement. " Is Auntie Ginny going to be a mommy too?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. " Yes darling, but she isn't just having one. She's having two." Hermione explained to the curious little girl.

" I wish I was more than 7 months along." Ginny complained. Harry and Hermione laughed at this." You will be your old self soon enough, right now we should enjoy the time we have to ourselves." Harry said. She nodded in understanding. Really, she couldn't believe how fast the time flew by when it came to her pregnancy. She was glad it was almost over however. Hermione watched Harry.

Harry? Are you okay? Hermione's mind asked him. Harry glanced at her not wanting Lizzie or Ginny to notice they were talking in the mind. Harry thought for a second. I have been having nightmares Hermione and I cant get them out of my head. He said to her. She nodded. We will talk later.

Harry smiled weakly at her. He was starting to worry. Something didn't feel right to him. He smiled at Ginny. She looked tired as well. But again, she was Ginny, a fighter. Harry's one true love. He was going to protect her no matter what obstacles came in his way. He made that his mission.

_His mind flashed to the future._

_A raven haired little girl with bright blue eyes came running down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. " Daddy let's go flying!" she said happily. Harry smiled at his daughter. " Okay darling." he said taking her hand. His son came running down after them. " I want to come too!" he said grabbing his broomstick. Harry smiled at his two children. They were perfect in every way._

_If this was what the future brought, he thought to himself, it's definitely worth dying for._

Voldemort paced back and fourth in an angry rage. His cloak flowed behind him. His brow was scrunched deep in thought. " My plans are not going according to plan. He said out loud. Wormtail cowered in a corner. Cormic McLaggan stood next to Bellatrix Lestrange who also stood next to Pansy Parkinson. " Draco has not come back to us." He said. Pansy lowered her head. This was all her fault she thought miserably. If I hadn't done what I did everything would be normal and okay.

" Maybe, My Lord, we should rethink our attack plan." Bellatrix said softly. Voldemort turned and smiled at her. " Bellatrix, you have always been my faithful servant. You shall sit next to me on the throne." Voldemort said with a evil softness in his voice. Bellatrix smiled broadly. Her dark stringy hair flowing gently around her shoulders.  
'  
She nodded and sat in the chair next to Voldemort's. " Cormic, you used to date Ginerva didn't you?" Voldemort asked. He nodded. We didn't really date, we just had a fling My Lord." He said in a think accent. Voldemort nodded thinking hard. " I want to destroy everything he loves before I destroy him. But where shall I begin? ..he thought for a long time on this idea. " Sir, may I ask you a question?" Pansy asked timidly.

" Go ahead my child." Voldemort said. When is it going to be my turn to become a death eater?" She asked quietly. The other's looked at her. Voldemort smiled. " You will become one in due time." He said. She nodded not liking the answer. The meeting continued for what seemed like hours.

Draco on the other hand, was having a hard time sleeping. He was picturing Pansy being tortured by Voldemort and he couldn't handle it. He woke up with sweat pouring down his brow. " I love her." He said with hot tears screaming down his cheeks.

Pansy's eyes shot wide open. She was having the most horrible nightmare. Voldemort was torturing her for betraying him like she betrayed Draco. " I love him." She said at the same time. She jumped out of her bed and put on a purple cloak that framed her dark eyes. She put her hair back into a braid that flowed on her right shoulder. " Malfoy Manner." She said to herself. With a quiet pop she Apparated back to Draco's to try one last time to get him back.

" Our plan is working Bellatrix." Voldemort said smiling maliciously. Bellatrix nodded in agreement. " That was good thinking planting that Dream in both Parkinson and Malfoy's minds. They can not resist each other now." She agreed. " Once Draco has convinced Pansy to go into the Order, our Death Eater's will attack, and unfortunately for Draco, we will have to rid ourselves of Pansy. Though she may be somewhat useful, I don't see her being any more so in the long run." Voldemort said to Bellatrix. She nodded in understanding. " Parkinson is too much of a flake anyways. Her parents were the same." she added. Voldemort nodded in agreement.

Pansy Apparated in Draco's room. Draco stared at her his breath caught in his throat.

**A/N : dun dun dun! review! wat do u think should harry and ginny's twins have blue eyes and black hair ro black hair and green eyes or red hair and green eyes? lemme know!**

**xoxoxox**

**SAM**


	17. Draco's One True Love

**A/N : I'm really glad everyone is liking the story so far! Thanks so much for the great review's and I like reading other people's stories so if you review mine i'lll definately review yours:)**

**xoxoxox**

Draco and Pansy stared at each other with their mouth's pursed and their eyes locked. Cold blue eyes met warm brown ones in a heat of fiery passion and desire. "Oh Pansy, I've missed you." Draco said holding her close and burying his face in her hair. Draco was almost not able to contain his desire for her. It took all of his strength. Pansy pulled back from him looking almost about like she was going to start to cry.

Draco, sensing her nervousness put a comforting arm around her and led her over to the red comfortable couch that was right across from the roaring fireplace he had created with a flick of his wand. He wrapped his arm's around her and held her as if he never wanted her to leave. Pansy's mind was racing.

'I came here to do something and damn it I'm going to do it.' she said to herself. She looked at Draco's beautifully carved face. 'God he is so hot.' She thought... 'Okay it's now or never girl...'

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I was wrong about my own stupid dreams... I was wrong." Pansy started. Draco smiled. He could tell she was upset. "I feel so horrible. I feel like dirt. I feel lower than dirt. I don't deserve you. I broke your heart. Your father..he used me." Pansy said. Tears were flowing freely down her ivory cheeks.

"What do you mean love?" Draco asked placing a hand on her thigh. "My father is dead." he said.

She choked back sobs. "He told me, that if I left, you, If I followed him and was well, his then I would have ultimate power like him. Like a fool I believed him and was scared of the Dark lord's powers. I was scared of not being in control." She said. She was breathing heavily. She was going to have a panic attack if she didn't control her breathing.

Draco stared at her. He couldn't believe she was saying this. "Baby, it's okay. At least now you know. I love you, at least now you know why I left the dark side and am now on the side of good, though I don't really feel very important." He muttered to himself. Pansy was sobbing even harder. "Pansy, love, what is going on?" he asked. " Your father took advantage of me!" She cried all of a sudden tears streaming down her eyes. "And I let him!" (can't rape the willing)

Draco gasped. She broke down. She was crying hysterically and knew that this was it... the moment of truth. This was the point where Draco would either take her back and love her and they could run away together, or he would leave her and be disgusted with her. Draco's eyes flared. Flames burst through his soul he was angry, no he was enraged. For some reason, he wasn't mad at Pansy. He was mad at himself. He was mad for ever letting his damn pride get the best of him and letting his father destroy the only woman he ever loved.

Pansy kept crying. He pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair gently and rubbed her back. She was having a panic attack. "Pansy..shhhh. it's going to be okay, we will get through this. I'm not mad at you. I love you." Draco said soothingly into her ear.

'Did you hear that?' She thought to herself. 'He said he still loves me. After I slept with Lucius...' She tried controlling her breathing some more, but it was not working. "Draco I'm so sorry, please forgive me.." She pleaded. She held him close as well, refusing to let him go.

"We should run away." he said. " We should go to Dumbledore immediately and go into hiding. Voldermort still wants me as his heir, but I refuse to be part of the dark side. I will help Potter whether he likes it or not." Draco said.

Pansy nodded in understanding. "So you don't hate me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Pansy, what my father did was unacceptable, I am disappointed and disgusted with his behavior by taking advantage of you. He's always hated me because I was the one the Dark Lord wanted to become his heir and not him. He was always torturing me, and the people that I even cared about remotely. Which was why, at school, I was such a jerk. I was afraid anyone I cared about, would be killed, or this." Draco said looking down. He was ashamed of his family. He was angry at his father. "Well, at least he is dead and you don't have to be subject to him anymore." Draco said smiling.

Pansy looked at him. She sniffled. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She could see the torment. Knowing he wasn't mad at her, made her heart float on air. But it also tormented her mind that like her family, Draco's was power hungry. "What do we do?" Pansy asked resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair some more and rubbed her arm. He sighed.

"We should go talk to Dumbledore first thing in the morning." Draco said. Pansy looked at him and nodded in agreement. "He can help you go into hiding until the war is over." Draco added.

Pansy looked at him. "No... you are coming to." She corrected.

He shook his head. "Darling, I have to help Potter. I feel compelled."Draco said gently.

"You have changed so much you know?" Pansy said astounded at the softness that had come over his voice. "You used to be cold as ice and now you are gentle as a kitten." she giggled. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Draco replied kissing her softly.

"I want you to come with me. I have been away from you for too long now and I don't think I can stand it much longer." Pansy said pleadingly. Draco nodded in understanding. "Okay. I will talk to Dumbledore, well, we will talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and go into hiding together. Who do we want to be our secret keeper? My mother?" Draco asked her.

Pansy shook her head. "That would be the first person Voldermort would go to. We need someone whom nobody would suspect." She said thinking hard.

"Granger." Draco said immediately. "Hermione Granger?" Pansy asked. Draco nodded.

"She is perfect, she is almost still an enemy of mine." Pansy said trying to hold back her many years of pure loathing for the muggleborn.

"Yeah, but it's the past, we are all adults and we should try and get over our qualms and they are on the side of good. They want peace in the world." Draco said.

She sighed. "Very well then." she agreed.

He looked at her. "I'm really glad you came and talked to me. It was very noble of you." Draco said.

"I just... I love you so much and I feel terrible still, everything has been my doing, I've ruined our relationship once, I've broke your heart, and I've almost become a death eater all in a few months. Why do you still want me back?" She asked.

Draco smiled. "Because you are my soul mate." He said.

She laughed. "I am?" She asked.

He looked at her and cupped her face in his hands. "Yes, your beautiful, your caring, your smart, you know what you have done in the past wasn't worth while anymore, you are vibrant and fun. I was heartbroken when you left me; It nearly killed me. I love you. I always have and always will." Draco said.

"Oh Draco." she cried hugging him. "We will make it together." She said. He hugged her tightly.

Together, for the rest of the night, they laughed and planned their future together. They talked about everything, from quidditch to traveling to magic and to silly muggle families. They talked about being together forever, their wedding, how their children will be beautiful and the most popular at Hogwarts, maybe besides Potter's and Weasley's.

They then fell asleep, curled up together underneath a silver blanket. Pansy curled up in Draco's arm's that were wrapped protectively around her. 'My one true love.' he thought happily to himself. Now he knew what life meant for him.

's


	18. Chloe and Aiden

**_A/N: I am terribly sorry about the wait for the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review_**

**_oh and any ideas about what's going to happen next definately message me! I love getting feedback!_**

Draco and Pansy went to Hogwarts that morning and talked to Professor McGonagall about going into hiding. Professor McGonagall led them through the familiar corridors and into Dumbledore's office. "_Fizzing Whisbies_." She uttered.

The gargoyles swung open and the three of them entered the stairwell. "I fear the time is growing close Minerva." Dumbledore said a while later. "What do you know?" She asked. "Ginny. She is growing restless as are the babies." Dumbledore said in frustration. Draco looked from him to Pansy and to Minerva.

"What are you thinking Sir?" Draco asked.

"Well, since you and Mrs. Parkinson are planning on going into hiding, I think it would be a great help to Harry and Ginny if you would take the babies and watch over them while Harry defeat's the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said. Draco stared at him.

"You mean, watch them as our own?" he asked in disbelief. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Yes, you see, Voldermort will know when Ginny gives birth, I am afraid he will go after the babies immediately killing them off first." Draco nodded in understanding. "Yes that does seem like something Voldemort would do." Draco said. "But Sir, I don't know if I would be able to handle watching them. I mean they are Potter's children." Draco's familiar Slytherin voice came out.

Dumbledore nodded. "It will be a challenge, yes, but it will keep the children safe. I will summon them over and discuss this with Harry and Ginny." Dumbledore said.

"You will be protected. I will make sure of that. It is just a matter of disguising your identities and making you look like the happy couple who just had twins.

Voldermort will never know. We have to keep this quiet.

Tell no one. Not even your mother, Draco." Dumbledore said.

Draco squeezed Pansy's hand. She had stayed awfully quiet this whole time. Together they bid Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall goodbye and went home. They held each other and cried for a little while. "How are we ever going to get through this?" Pansy asked her voice cracking.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know, but Dumbledore wouldn't put us in harm's way I know it. We can be happy. We can be a family finally." Draco said smiling. Pansy looked at him. "Let's get married. Right now." Draco smiled and looked surprised, but happy about her suggestion.

"Okay." he said.

Together they went into Diagon Alley and purchased a very elegant diamond ring make of a platinum band with a one carat in the middle and two quarter carats surrounding it of perfect clarity as well as two platinum wedding bands. "Mr. Malfoy, is this all you will be purchasing today?" the cashier asked.

Draco nodded curtly. They then went and purchased a simple and elegant wedding dress that fit Pansy beautifully. The dress fitted and formed to her waist.

A hundred soft pearls lined her back all the way down to the train. Draco smiled at how beautiful she looked. "You are mine forever." He said. Pansy smiled at him. A part of her still felt guilty about what happened with Lucius, but she pushed that thought in the back of her mind and kissed Draco softly.

"We just need some witnesses." Draco said thinking hard.

"Might as well get it over with and go ask Potter, I mean Harry and Ginny." He said correcting himself. Pansy smiled. "You know I never really understood why I had to not like her, that Ginny is rather sweet." Pansy said to Draco. Draco nodded in agreement. He kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as I have Harry with me." he said. She waved and decided to go back to the great hall and wander for a little bit.

Draco apparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ginny were at the table talking. Draco knocked politely on the door. "Come in." Harry said smiling.

His bright green eyes were shining playfully. Draco smiled. "Hello Harry, Ginny." He said nodding to them. "Draco, what brings you here?" Harry asked giving him a seat. "You look absolutely fabulous why are you so dressed up?" Ginny asked.

"Well that was why I came here actually, you see, it's kind of a spur of the moment type thing, and well, Pansy and I, see we decided to get married right away because we love each other that much and well. I was wondering if you two would bother being our witnesses." Draco said. Harry stared at him.

"Are you for real?" He asked. Draco laughed.

"Potter, why would I lie about something like this?" Harry nodded. He looked over at Ginny. "Well what do you think babe, are you feeling up to going?" Harry asked her.

She nodded happily. "I've been absolutely dying to get out of this house for some time now silly. Just give me a minute to change into something more flattering." She said. Harry and Draco nodded in understanding. "Me too." Harry said. "I'll just wait down here for you guys." Draco said smiling.

Things were finally looking his way.

He was marrying the girl he loved, and Harry and Ginny were finally warming up to him. He sighed happily to himself glancing at the elaborate platinum ring in his pocket.

A few minutes later, Harry came down first wearing a pair of nice black pants and a white silk shirt accompanied by a black jacket. "Not bad Harry." Draco said clamping him on the back.

"I really wanted to thank you for doing this for us. You don't know how much it means that you will be our witnesses. It's only going to be us four." Draco said. Harry nodded. "Your mother isn't even coming?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"Dumbledore gave me strict or orders not to say anything to anybody but you and Ginny. He has other matters he wants to discuss with you both." Draco said.

When he finished the boys looked up to see Ginny walking down with her hair curled in beautiful ringlets and she was wearing a beautiful blue sundress that Molly had made for her. "Gin you look beautiful." Harry said kissing her. "Why thank you Mr. Potter, and you two don't look so bad yourselves." She complimented their masculine physique.

Harry smiled.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked.

"I think so." Ginny said feeling her stomach.

"How are your babies?" Draco asked as he watched her.

She shifted her feet. "They are fine, really active lately, they want to come out just like I want to be skinny again." She said annoyed. They apparated back to Hogwarts to find the priest already in position. Harry and Draco met Pansy closely followed by Ginny. Pansy went up to Ginny first.

"Ginny, I really appreciate you doing this for Draco and I. It means so much." She said holding her hands and kissing her on the cheek. Ginny smiled. "It's no trouble really." Ginny replied sweetly.

She and Harry stood next to Draco and Pansy as the priest conducted the ceremony. It was like Bill and Fleur's wedding only more quiet and more intimate. Draco stared at Pansy's beautiful eyes and she did the same. She started to cry first once he read the scripture.

"Pansy, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Ginny and Harry locked eyes as she said

"I do."

"Draco, do you take Pansy Parkinson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked the same question to Draco.

"I do."

Draco said gently while sliding the ring onto her finger. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may Kiss your bride." the Priest said.

Draco kissed Pansy with tenderness and love. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arm's around her.

They were married. Draco and Pansy Malfoy. However, they will not be Draco and Pansy Malfoy much longer. As of tonight they will have separate identities filled with new lives of hiding and fear until the Dark Lord is vanquished.

They proceeded to Dumbledore's office where Headmistress McGonagall still stood talking to him. They looked as though they were deep in conversation. Talking of times of the past that Harry and Draco were both interrupting, but that look on Minerva's face quickly vanished as she saw Draco and everyone else in their wedding attire.

"Congratulations." She said smiling at the two.

Draco and Pansy smiled at each other then back at her and thanked her. "Has the ceremony been fully completed?" Minerva asked. Pansy nodded.

"Now we need to find a place for you to stay as new identities.

The Headmaster and I were talking, and we think you should be teachers here at Hogwarts. The safest place for a wizard in hiding is where they feel most at home." Minerva said.

Harry and Ginny watched quietly. Ginny felt a sudden pain in her back. She placed her hand over the place that ached and staggered back a little. "Love are you okay?" Harry asked her. Everyone turned around to look at her. Ginny's face had flushed a little bit and she looked as thought she was in more pain. "Harry, I think it's time!" She said in a shaky voice. Harry's face paled.

He looked over at Minerva and Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh Lord." Minerva said running towards her and pushing a chair near her so she can sit down. "Pansy go warn Madam Pomfrey. Draco, you and Harry help me carry her to the Hospital Wing." Minerva said in an urgent voice. She turned back one last time to look at Dumbledore who gave her a worried nod. They took Ginny immediately to the Hospital wing where Molly and Arthur were summoned.

The entire Weasley family and Hermione were there in a manner of minutes.

Harry was the only one allowed to be in the room at the time she was giving birth.

It was a long night. She was tired. Sweat was pouring down her forehead.

"_Harry, I don't now if I can do this_!" She cried holding onto his hand as Madam Pomfrey told her to push hard. Harry didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything, but held onto her as she screamed in pain. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey smiled and said

"_Come On Ginny you can do it. I See the head_!" Ginny was getting weak. She pushed hard. Then they heard it. Harry and Ginny heard the cries of their first baby.

"It's a girl." Madam Pomfrey said happily cutting the umbilical cord. She wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Ginny. Harry smiled in amazement. This was his daughter. He thought to himself.

"Hello Chloe." Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"Chloe."Harry repeated gently smiling wide.

A few seconds later Madam Pomfrey handed Chloe to Harry and got Ginny ready to push again. Another few minutes went by and Aiden was born. Ginny was exhausted, but her and Harry were both completely thrilled to see their identical twin babies - Chloe and Aiden Potter.

They both had messy black hair just like Harry, but each baby's eyes were mixed one green and one brown. "They are beautiful." Harry said holding Chloe while Ginny held Aiden. Harry showed off the twins to the family. They were praised. Molly began to cry as did Hermione. Ron smiled.

Lizzie looked at the babies with much interest. Lizzie then started to get flustured and Hermione and Rondecided to take her home for the night.

The twins praised Harry for doing such a brilliant job with the birthing. After about an hour of laughing and cooing the babies, the family went home. Ginny and Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts for Ginny was weak and exhausted from delivering two babies in one night.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping draught as she tended to the twins. Minerva went to inform Dumbledore of the twin's birth. Dumbledore smiled and sighed tiredly. "I'm getting to old for this Minerva." He said jokingly. "You're dead." "I know but I still feel alive when I talk about Harry." Dumbledore said lovingly. "How do you think they are going to take our suggestion of the twins?" Minerva asked. Dumbledore looked at her with concern written all over his face.


	19. Dark days

**A/N : I really want to take this time to thank my beta reader Jenny for being the bestest beta reader evah! Give her major kudoz guys! lol oh yeah and dont forget to review yo!**

It had been a few weeks since the twin's birth. Ginny was healing fast and she was soonup and running.

She was a happy mother while Harry was basked in the limelight of being a proud father.

He would take the twins and show them off to friends and family as well as teachers from Hogwarts. So far, their family had been perfect. Aiden was more aggressive than Chloe, but Harry already saw a Potter in both of the twins.

Ginny and Harry would take the babies on walks guarded closely by members of the Order. Hermione and Ron would take Lizzie with them. Lizzie was becoming very fond of her new cousins. She was becoming very smart for a young witch of not even two yet. She was already performing wandless magic and Hermione was teaching her how to speak properly.

Life seemed good.

Little did anyone except Draco and Pansy know that things were going to drastically change again, and nobody would be ready for it, especially not Harry and Ginny.

Spring turned to summer and the warm month of Harry's 21st birthday was rolling around faster than anyone could have planned.

Now he was becoming more accustomed to being alert of what Voldermort's moves were and what his next plan of action was. He and Ginny had sat up late nights with Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Pansy talking about their next move and what Voldermort's next option would be.

Draco and Pansy kept looking at each other as if mentally telling each other not to mention Dumbledore's task to them until Dumbledore himself tells Harry and Ginny.

There was a lot of spring cleaning going around the Potter house, also know as Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny had allowed Molly to play nanny grandma while they remodeled the entire house - creating long hallways of red carpeting making windows of bright elaborate glass and beautiful white curtains.

The family room had been given new furniture they decided the colors of their new house would be dark green, dark blue, and cherry wood. They took down all the portraits of the Black family, save Sirius's which they moved from the bedroom to the family room and put up portraits of the Weasley and Potter families.

The kitchen had been redone as well. New appliances had been added making it look elegant. A chandelier hung from the top of the wooden ceiling creating an elegant glow.

Harry had his regular meetings with the Order while Ginny stayed with the twins. Harry would inform her of what their next line of options was. He was getting worried that they were planning a big assignment for Percy or Charlie soon.

The next few nights consisted of thunderstorms and rain. Death Eaters, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, as well as some other's had planned a sneak attack on the Order and there was a massive fight. Only Lestrange was not seen among the dead. It was all over the newspapers as well as the Arthur had to go and inform the muggle prime minister of the events that were continuing to take place in their own world.

The night of Harry's birthday rolled around and Molly had planned a great birthday for Harry. There were many fellow Hogwarts students as well as Percy, Fleur, Bill, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna. Lupin came with Tonks and Hagrid came along with some fellow friends as well. It was a warm get together. Harry laughed and talked with his family and friends.

"For the longest time Harry, we've asked you to call us Mum and Dad." Arthur said exasperated.

Harry just smiled. He looked over at Percy who was looking extremely pleased with himself. "Percy, who's your guest?" Harry asked, as Percy offered a beautiful girl with shiny blonde hair and a brilliant smile a chair.

"This is Chelsea Montgomery." She is a new Ministry worker.

"Father has been training her on working for the regulation and disposal of magical medicines and health care for witches and wizard's of all ages. She is hoping to become a Healer." Percy said smiling warmly at the beauty.

She laughed. "Percy you flatter me. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, of course, I've heard all about you." She said her eyes flickering up at his lightning scar.

Ginny came in wearing a beautiful green dress and sat down next to Harry who clasped his hand around hers.

"Have you met my fiancée and Percy's sister Ginny?" Harry asked.

Chelsea smiled and shook her head. "It's a pleasure. Percy has told me many times how fond he is of you." She said.

The twins were now crawling around everywhere and being admired by everyone. Chloe came up to sit on her daddy's knee. Ginny smiled at her daughter.

"Hello there beautiful." Harry said picking her up. Chloe smiled.

"What a darling little girl. She's absolutely beautiful." Chelsea said smiling.

Percy nodded in agreement.

Tonks was now doing impressions of her favorite changes. Changing from long elaborate red hair like the Weasley's to short purple hair and her crooked nose which were her favorite formations.

Hermione had put Lizzie to bed after much complaining and came back down accompanied by Ron.

Draco and Pansy were there as well but only for a short time.

The party ended a little after midnight. Everyone bid Harry and his family goodbye. Ron and Ginny headed up to bed. Sirius and Rose down to Sirius's room. Harry noticed they had been awfully quiet lately. He paid no mind to it however. He helped Ginny put Aiden and Chloe to bed. Aiden was practically already out. His black hair messy just like Harry's made Harry smile.

"I love you my children." Harry said kissing them each on the forehead.

Ginny smiled at her fiancee. "I cant wait until we finally get married. Now that I can wear a wedding dress and all. I want a big wedding. With everyone there." Ginny said.

Harry nodded "Me too. We should have it at Hogwarts." He added.

Ginny smiled, "Just as I was thinking." They laughed and talked until late that night.

A few more weeks passed, July had turned to August and August had turned into September. Harry woke one morning to an owl tapping on his window.

He got out of his bed and put a robe on for it was chilly these September mornings. He let the owl in who swooped downstairs where he already knew the owl treat's were.

Harry opened the letter. It was from Dumbledore.

_Harry, I need you and Ginny to meet me at Hogwarts as soon as possible. I have just gotten word from Draco that Voldermort is infact planning an attack on your family and we need to get you to safety. Please come to my office the password you will automatically know. Bring Ginny and the twins with you. Pack the children's bags. I shall explain everything when I see you._

_Albus Dumbeldore._

Harry immediately woke Ginny who went into panic mode. She took in all Harry's words and immediately went to go pack her children's belongings.

"We're not supposed to inform anyone of the attack, Dumbledore just said to meet him in his office as soon as we get this letter. Ginny nodded and woke her babies. They were confused, disoriented. It was way to early for them to be up. It was only 4 am of course.

Draco and Pansy were at Hogwarts sitting insides Dumbledore's office waiting for them to arrive. Draco had his arm wrapped protectively around Pansy as if waiting any moment for something bad to happen. Of course, that's how everyone in the Order had been the past few months. Draco's spying had been paying off tremendously. Pansy had been let back into the Order only under one condition that she never left Draco's sided and was watched by other members of the order .

The Dark Mark was burnt on her arm. The previous night. The arm still burned painfully. Draco had received his as well. They held onto each other like they might never see each other again.

Harry and Ginny came in the room a few minutes later holding their babies and some suitcases.

Minerva was muttering something to Draco prompting him to nod in agreement. Afterwards, Tonks and Mad Eye Moody came in the room followed by a few other respectable members of the Order.

"What's all this about?" Harry asked

Albus looked sadly at Harry and then to Ginny. "The Death Eaters are planning to attack your place Harry. We need you and Ginny to be ready, but we need to furthermore protect Aiden and Chloe. The Order and I have discussed this over, and we find it best that since Voldermort is trying to get Draco to be his heir, as well as Pansy, that we need them to go into hiding, consume new identities, and not be in the magical world anymore. They will go to the United States. New York to be precise. We have decided that it would be safest to put your children with them and so they can ensure survival during these final and crucial battles." Dumbledore said.

The word's rang through Harry's mind. Ginny felt faint. "You mean, were giving our babies to Draco and Pansy?" She asked.

Dumbledore knew this would be hard. "Ginny, we want your family safe. Draco and Pansy are going into hiding and consuming totally new identities. They will not be known by anyone. We think it's best that the ever famous Potter twins go with them."

Ginny started to shake a little, but nodded. She held her ground. She grabbed Aiden and cradled him in her arms.

They are right...Ginny's mind told her.

But I dont want to give up my babies. She argued with herself.

"I want to make sure they are double protected." Harry said seriously. "These are my children were talking about here."

Dumbledore nodded a smile broadening his eyes. "So you and Ginny will let Draco and Pansy take Aiden and Chloe for the remainder of the battle?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded numbly.

Draco looked almsot pale as well. The meeting continued for another few hours. They discussed locations and what they could and could not do to visit their children. They decided it best that they not visit them since that would be an easy give away for their hide out location.

Sadly and tearfully. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to their daughter and son.

"Take good care of my children Malfoy. I'm trusting you with their lives." Harry said shaking his hand. He, however, had somewhat of a threatening tone in his voice when he spoke.

Malfoy nodded. "I promise Harry." They nodded goodybe and Pansy took Chloe in her arms.

"I'm not so good at the whole mother thing, but I promise I'll do my best to watch over your children, Ginny." Pansy said trying to calm Ginny's racing nerves down.

Ginny nodded.

She kissed her babies goodbye one last time and Moody lead them out followed by the rest of the Order.

'Let's get this over with.' Harry thought to himself.


	20. The Final Straw

The air was chilly.

Clear blue skies loomed over the Potter house which was warm and welcoming. The ambiance of the room was busy as everyone was spending long hours training for the final battle. Harry and Ginny in particular were spending every waking minute learning new spells and how to defend themselves against the Death Eaters. Percy stood outside the front door taking a break.

He shuffled his feet along the cold gravel. His jean jacket was wrapped around him. A maroon scarf was wrapped around his neck protecting his ears from the chilly breeze. Winter was coming. He thought of his past. Rubbing a rough hand through his red hair Percy cursed his life. Had he not let pride and power take over everything he might have been of use.

Had not completely let down his mother and father, he might be different. Well, he was bound to change. It may take a while, but he was bound to do it. To complete the small task of becoming what one would call nobel. Percy thought back to his years at Hogwarts, he thought of Penelope, being head boy and the extra classes that he was aloud to take. He thought of how he enjoyed his private lessons with Dumbledore - how they made him feel more important.

He remembered Dumbledore teaching him everything he wanted to know, from certain potions to Occlumency. He stopped. Didn't Harry try learning Occlumency? He thought for a few more minutes and then realized what he needed to do. He was going to help Harry and Ginny by it teaching to them. Percy heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around and saw Harry.

He smiled. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Thinking about the meetings and my past." Percy said quietly. Harry and Percy had developed a some what internal bond because of the past events. It was an odd sort of relationship that was growing stronger and stronger as the days grew longer. "How are you holding up?" Percy asked Harry. Harry shrugged. "You know. Ginny's worse off than I am." He said. Percy nodded in understanding. "So what have you been doing?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?" Percy asked eying him. "Well, you and Charlie, your secret meeting. I know something is going on and nobody is telling me and I want to know what it is." Harry said sounding tired. "Well, we have been spying." Percy said. "But not in the sense that we are going in on the death eater meetings. We are working at the Ministry. Going undercover, on every suspect, every person who is even thought to have had a tie with Voldermort." Percy said. Harry nodded. "Why wont anyone tell me what's going on. I am twenty one." He said. Percy shook his head. "It seems that Minerva, as well as dad and mum and Dumbledore, think you are still young at heart." Percy said.

Harry nodded. "I just get frustrated you know? I am sick and tired of being treated like I am a vulnerable little lamb that might die at any moment." Harry said. "I'm sorry Harry, nobody knew you felt that way." Percy said. Harry looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "It seems hard for me to believe that, but okay. I know the final battle is drawing near. I can feel it in my bones." Harry said. Percy nodded. "Harry, did you know that I know how to do Occlumency?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, I didn't." "I was wondering if you wanted to try taking some lessons from me? I know that Snape was a horrible professor and teacher, I learned directly from Dumbledore." Percy said. "It's an idea." Harry smiled at him. He thought it would be beneficial learning from Percy.

He needed to learn everything he could from everyone willing to teach. He was strong, not weak. He was the boy who lived as well as the chosen one. Sighing heavily "Sure." Harry said. Percy smiled and nodded. "Alright then. We will start your lessons bright and early tomorrow." Percy said. Harry nodded. "How's the girlfriend?" Percy smiled. "She's great. She wants to be a teacher now. She keeps changing her mind on what she wants to do and where she wants to go." Percy said. Harry nodded. "Have you heard anything from Draco and Pansy?" Percy asked. Harry shook his head no. "I imagine they are fine." Percy said reassuringly. "I hope so. I really do." Harry replied. The sun was now shining brightly as the morning sun begin to show. "We should go back Charlie is supposed to come over with news of his mission." Percy said. Harry nodded.

Together they went inside. Ginny was making breakfast. She was tired. Harry could tell, but Ginny was a fighter just like him. She was a firecracker. That much was for sure. "Hey." Harry said kissing her. "Morning." Ginny said smiling. "Hello Percy." Ginny said. "Charlie is going to come over in a while. He has news about the mission." Percy said. Ginny nodded happily. She liked seeing her brothers on a daily basis now. "Where's Sirius?" Percy asked. "Right here." Sirius said in the doorway. He looked scruffy like his black dog. "What smells good?" He asked. "Pancakes." Ginny said smiling. Sirius sat down next to Percy. "Charlie's coming over." Harry said to Sirius. Sirius nodded. "Great." He said. They ate breakfast mostly in silence. Hedwig flew in the window.

A few minutes after they were done with breakfast there was a knock on the front door. Harry went to open it. "Hello Charlie." He said helping him with the heap of papers Charlie was carrying. Ginny gave her brother a warm hug and they went into the family room and sat down on the couch. "So, what's new? We haven't heard from you in quite a while. Charlie smiled. "I have news of an internal spy from the dark side. This may come as a shock to you, but I have reason to believe that Angelina Johnson is a spy." Charlie said. Everyone gaped at him. "How? Why?" came the questions from Harry, and everyone else.

"Well," Charlie began, "I was at the Ministry looking through some papers in the department for the misuse of magic and well, I pulled out Angelina's file, not really thinking anything of it, for I was looking at everyone's. Her name was linked to people like Vincent Crabbe, and even Severus Snape. I was shocked and confused. I think I need to do some more research before I let Fred know.

That would be devastating to him." Charlie said. Harry nodded. -  
Voldermort smiled evilly. "He is perfect." He said. Bellatrix nodded smiling. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be master." She said. Voldemort nodded, "A child, with the powers of dark magic, the growing and birth, was in fact painless was it not?" He asked. She nodded. The baby that looked hideous and evil at its finest, was lying in a tiny black bassinet. With Red eyes and a pale face he looked like a demon. Bellatrix smiled down. "Now we have to make sure he is doubly protected while he grows.

His magic will be more powerful than mine, and he will take over when I am gone." Voldermort said. The house creaked as someone was coming up the stairs to the room. There was a quiet knock. "Come in Angleina." Voldemort said without the door opening. Bellatrix turned and glared at the girl. She bowed her head. "Master, the plan is in effect, nobody expects anything. The area is set up for the final battle. Potter has not found the Horcruxes and I doubt he will in time. Will that matter?" She asked. Voldermort shook his head. "No my child. You are doing a very nice job.

Once you finish off the stupid Weasley spies, then we wont need to get the entire ministry riled. Since they are the minister's son's the ministry and the order will come after us." Voldermort smiled. Angelina nodded. "You may go." Voldermort said waving his hand behind him. She bowed and left the room. Angelina walked down the stairs. Cold sweat was pouring down her face. Her hands were clammy. She was not herself. She smiled cruelly. This was going to be her moment of glory. This was going to show her true loyalty to the Dark Lord. She never really cared for the stupid dolt. She thought to herself as she walked back to the joke shop. She had her wand tightly gripped in her hand.

Her robes were swishing behind her as she walked on the cobblestone ground. She made her way back to the twins' joke shop. She was crazy and she knew it. She was Angelina Johnson. She went to Hogwarts, was taught all her life to be on the side of good. The side of riotousness. She knew however, that she would never succeed on the good side. She smiled an evil menacing smile as she pushed open the doors of the joke shop. T he bell rang merrily as Fred looked up and saw her.

He smiled and walked towards her. "Hey hot stuff." He said strutting up to her. She glared at him and pointed her wand at his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Woah babe sorry, didn't know you were in a bad mood." He said. "Your time is over Fred." She said. He looked at her. She looked possessed. "What the hell?" He asked. "Baby are you okay?" She smiled and laughed a cruel laugh that rang throughout the walls of the shop. George and Katie were upstairs sleeping. Fred swallowed nervously.

"Okay, what does that mean?" He asked. "It means, my darling, that I am going to kill you now, and you are going straight to hell." She said. "Your fucking nuts you know that?" He asked her. She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I may be, but I realize that my loyalty lies with the Dark Lord." she said. Fred gaped at her. "Angie, honey, your talking nonsense, you've never spoke of him before.." Fred tried to reason. "It's Anglina." She said. "Goodbye Frederick Weasley. It was an unpleasant time knowing you." Angelina said. As if it were slow motion from a movie, she moved her wand towards his heart as he grabbed to get his wand out of his pocket, but Fred was too late. Angelina preformed the Unforgivable Curse on him and killed him instantly. She laughed cruelly and walked out of the store. The bell jingling merrily behind her. She went back to the ministry and went to inform Arthur of Fred's death.

Her facial expression changed from evil to sad in an instant. Tears began to stream down her face as she went up the elevator. Her hands were shaking. Her body itself was in shock. She just killed someone, she just killed her boyfriend, but she wasn't sorry. If this was the only way to prove her loyalty to the dark lord, then so be it. She walked down the hall, from door to door to the end of the hall where the Minister's office was.

She looked at the door. Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, was printed in gold letters on a sign on the door. Angelina took a deep breath and knocked. "One moment." Arthur's voice came from behind the door. He opened it and had a surprised expression on his face. She tried to find the words, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Instead she burst out crying.

A few seconds later, two tall men were walking brusquely down the hall with scared expressions on their faces. Arthur moved Angelina over to her chair. "Minister, something unfortunate has just happened." A tall blued eyed blonde haired auror said.

"What is it Anthony?" Arthur asked. Angelina's face shot up and looked at him. "We have just been informed that the Unforgivable Curse was illegally preformed in Diagon Alley." Anthony said looking at Angelina and glaring at her. Arthur turned around and saw her glaring at him back, but just as she saw him looking at her, her expression turned from hate to sad.

"What curse was it, and where was it preformed and who on?" Arthur asked. Anthony looked at his partner Craig, for help.

Craig rubbed his light brown hair and looked at the ground. "What happened?" Arthur asked starting to get worried. "Well, Minister, it is very unfortunate, but the Avada Kedavra curse, was used in Diagon Alley, approximately 20 minutes ago, in Weasley's Wizard Weasley's. On your son Fred." Craig spoke really fast. Arthur's face paled. He turned to Angleina who was now sobbing hysterically. Arthur took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her. "What the hell happened?" He asked her.

She stopped sobbing and glared at him. "Why are you pointing your wand at me?" She yelled. "Minister the wand the curse came out of was hers." Anthony said pointing his wand at Angelina as well.

"EXPELLIARMIS." Arthur yelled at her. Her wand flew into his hands. Arthur was shaking with rage. His son was dead. The ministry officials arrested Angelina.

Arthur left the building and headed straight for his son. He knew that eventually, someone would be lost, but he had absolutely no idea that it would be his own son. He walked brusquely along the streets of Diagon Alley and pushed the door open.

There in the center of the room lying dead as a doornail was Fred Weasley. Arthur screamed with rage and ran over to him. "Fred! Fred can you hear me!" He yelled. No answer. Tears began to fall from his already red cheeks. He held his son in his arms. A few seconds later George and Katie looked down from the loft upstairs and were shocked. "Where in the hell have you two been!" Arthur yelled

. George was dumbfounded. "We were asleep." Katie whispered. She however, couldn't believe that they didn't hear Angelina or Fred arguing. "We didn't hear anything." George came down the stairs followed by Katie. His voice was horse. "He's dead." Arthur said in a cold voice.

"SHE killed him." he added. George looked at his dad, and then at his brother. Katie had her hand over her mouth and was full of fright. Her best friend, had murdered someone right under her nose. She would have NEVER thought that Angelina would do something this drastic, especially to her own beau.

"I am going to personally execute her tomorrow afternoon." Arthur said his eyes cold. "How are we going to tell mum?" George asked. Katie was now crying on his shoulder. Arthur sighed heavily. The tears had left him. They took Fred's body back to the Ministry along with several officials after they had come to examine the surroundings as well as the body.

Arthur was full of rage. His own son, murdered right under his nose. And by whom? His girlfriend, thought to be a trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix. Things were getting too soft. Things were getting too vulnerable. How was he going to inform everyone? Meanwhile... back at the Potter house, Harry and Ron were playing a game of exploding snaps and Hermione and Lizzie were reading a book about Dragons that Charlie had given them. Lizzie was the most curious little girl anyone had ever seen. She was friendly and she was beautiful. She was one of those children that knew that everyone thought she was adorable but was not conceded about it. She just smiled whenever anyone would pay her a compliment.

Hermione was reading to Lizzie while Ginny was staring out the window. Something wasn't right, she thought to herself. Something felt wrong, something was going to happen. Her long mane of red hair was flowing in curls down her back. She turned to look at her family. Harry and Ron were laughing as Sirius and Rose ate at the Kitchen table. She gazed at Hermione and her daughter reading merrily. It all seemed too perfect. Just as Ginny smiled at the picturesque scene, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Harry said getting up. He opened the door to see Molly and Arthur, as well as Minerva, Lupin and Tonks, all looking as though someone had just died. Harry smiled. "Come in, please." He said. They sat down in the chair. Lizzie saw her Grandpa and ran up to give him a big hug.

"Hello darling." Arthur said picking her up and twirling her around. She giggled merrily.

Ginny looked at them. "What brings you here at this time?" She asked. Molly was tearing up again as Arthur looked around at all of them. "We have had a terrible tragedy happen earlier today." He began. Everyone looked at him. "What happened?" Harry asked moving next to Ginny and putting his arm around her.

"Your brother, Fred, was murdered today." Arthur said coldly. His voice was as ice. There was no emotion, no sadness, or rage. Everyone gasped. "No." Ginny whispered putting her hand over her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat. Ron's fists were clenched. "Who did it?" He growled. "Angelina Johnson." Arthur said. "What!" Harry asked shocked. "It's true." Molly said sobbing.

"She used the unforgivable curse on dear Fred, and she has been taken to Azkaban." Tears began to trickle down Ginny's cheeks. She knew something was going to happen. She could sense it. But why this? Why now? Questions poured through her mind. Questions that needed answers that she didn't know how to give.


End file.
